La Elección Correcta
by Kroana
Summary: Realmente alguien puede decirme cual es la elección correcta, ¡Siquiera existe!, cuando tienes varias opciones y te decides por una no estas dejando ir a la otra, ¿Y si era la otra la que debías elegir? ¿Cómo realmente puedes saberlo?
1. Graduación

**La Elección Correcta **

**Capitulo 1**

** Graduación**

**-Oh vamos, apúrate o llegaremos tarde**

**-Calmate Bella todavía es temprano**

**-Si pero yo quiero llegar a tiempo, recuerda que nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos todos, además Jess y Angela se van a poner furiosas**

**-Sabes que no, sabes bien que me van a echar la culpa a mí**

**-Y con toda la razón porque la tienes**

**-¿Ah si? Y Quien fue la que se metió en la ducha conmigo** –dijo abrazándome con dulzura

**-Esta bien me declaro culpable **–le dije mientras lo besaba en sus dulces labios, pero en lo que rompí el beso- **igual eso no es excusa, llevas mucho tiempo arreglando, ni siquiera yo**

**-Eso es porque ya tenias listo lo que te ibas a poner, Ay Bella no seas dramática que no llevo mucho tiempo vistiéndome, además si me sigues interrumpiendo mas me tardo**

**-Ok esta bien, ya te dejo tranquilo, pero acuérdate que hoy vienen Lisa y Marco ah y también Darkladys me confirmo, ellas también se van a enojar si no llego a tiempo**

**-Vamos Bella realmente no crees eso, ya no te preocupes mi niña, llegaremos a tiempo, te lo prometo** –me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Finalmente me tranquilice, le creía completamente a mi novio, era el mejor novio de todos, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado este ultimo semestre no me cabían dudas de que lo quería tanto como él a mi y esperaba pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado…

Hoy era el gran día, hoy era mi graduación, ya había terminado por completo la universidad, había podido sobrevivir después de todo lo que me paso, tenia a mi lado a un gran hombre, que me amaba y me respetaba de eso no tenia la menor duda, sobre todo después de todos estos últimos meses, este semestre había sido definitivo en mi vida, no solo porque me daba el titulo de Arquitecto que era una carrera que me apasionaba muchísimo, sino porque realmente había conseguido al amor de vida, de eso no tenia dudas, estaba completamente enamorada y sabia bien que él también estaba enamorado de mi, por eso mi vida ahora la podía clasificar de perfecta, tenia todo cuanto podía pedir, claro que el camino no había sido sencillo, distaba muchísimo de ser sencillo todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, pero definitivamente valió la pena, todo lo vivido me había enseñado, aprendí de mis errores y tome la mejor elección que pude, No podía haber tomado otra decisión ¿O si?

_**6 Meses atrás (Abril)**_

No podía creer lo que acaba de suceder, ¿Cómo era posible que él me buscara? ¿Aún me quería? Sentí un atisbo de esperanza en mi corazón, ¡Pero que demonios estaba pensando! Yo ahora estaba con Edward, él era mi novio, él si me quería y me respetaba, no como Jacob que le había importado tan poco a la primera oportunidad me engañó con otra mujer, este recuerdo me entristeció mucho, entonces como era posible que me alegrara el hecho de que él me estuviese buscando ahora, sobre todo ahora, mientras que en todas las vacaciones no lo había hecho ¿O si? Eso era algo de lo que no podía estar segura porque en todas las vacaciones no encendí mi celular, suspire y me senté en la cama, ¿Cuándo era que iba a tener paz? ¿Será que algún día iba a poder ser feliz por completo?

El encuentro que tuvimos en el estacionamiento fue de lo mas incomodo, Edward a mi lado abrazándome de un modo poco amistoso, claramente marcando su terreno, la cara de Jacob de sufrimiento y atisbe a ver algo de decepción en ella, ¿Cómo se atrevía él? Sobre todo él que me había engañado con otra prácticamente en mis narices, lo peor de todo fueron las amenazas de ambos, discutiendo de mí como si yo no estuviese presente. Yo no dije ni una palabra, ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir? Se me notaba demasiado la alegría que me embargo al verlo o mas bien la nostalgia por todo lo que habíamos vivido y por lo que pensé que podía lograr con él, claramente me había equivocado

**-¿Qué difícil fue para ti olvidarme no? **–Había dicho Jacob en tono acusador

**-¿Y quien te crees para reclamarle algo a ella? Jacob** –Le había respondido mi novio, pero Jacob le ignoro y se dirigió a mí

**-Si no es mucho pedir me gustaría hablar contigo Bella** –Dijo con dolor, en su rostro había tristeza pero yo no pude decir nada

**-No te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra, ella no va a hablar contigo y es mejor para ti que la dejes en paz, si en algún momento realmente te importo entonces déjala tranquila **–Respondió Edward, Jacob simplemente lo vio, me vio a mí y se fue

**-Espero que puedas perdonarme **–dijo volteándose a mitad de camino, para luego seguir su curso

Repetía esta escena una y otra vez en mi mente, de verdad que debía ser súper masoquista, pero me compuse, me recordé firmemente que ahora estaba con Edward, él era quien estaba conmigo ahora, Jacob había tenido su oportunidad y la había desperdiciado, no me valoro que mal por él y la vida continua, **_"¿Qué difícil fue para ti olvidarme no?"_** la frase de Jacob me había calado hondo, la verdad era que en tiempo record ya había empezado a salir con Edward, pero él estando contigo salía con otra me dijo mi vocecita interior y era cierto, no tenia porque sentirme culpable por eso, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dejar de pensar tantas idioteces y continuar con mi vida.

Me dispuse a ordenar mis cosas, una vez que las hube medio arreglado conecte mi computadora para chequear los horarios de clases de mi nuevo semestre, como era costumbre abrí primero las paginas de las redes sociales y mi correo electrónico, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en mi e-mail tenia gran cantidad de correos de Jacob, mi cuerpo como siempre reacciono primero que yo y mi corazón se hincho en mi pecho, trate de controlarlo de reprimirlo pero era imposible, aún quería a Jacob a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo era posible eso? Me pregunte, me debatía entre si leerlos o no, era una cobarde, ¿Realmente seria capaz de dejar a Edward para estar de nuevo con Jacob? ¿Era capaz de arriesgar mi estabilidad por una relación que ya había fracasado en el pasado?

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos apague la computadora, ni siquiera revise mis horarios ya luego le preguntaría a Jess, fui por mis cosas de aseo para darme un baño, estaba realmente agotada de tanto pensar, necesitaba relajarme y olvidarme del mundo por al menos unos segundos…

Esa noche dormí tranquila, la semana siguiente empezarían las clases, debía ir al puerto a comprarme mis materiales de estudios, buscar la información de las materias, suspire y los horarios, aún seguía pensando en los correos electrónicos que tenia, cobarde me dije a mi misma, pero para que echarle mas leña al fuego, independientemente de lo que dijeran esos correos electrónicos yo no iba a cambiar de opinión ¿O si? Gruñí frustrada, me puse un pants, una franela, mis sandalias, tome mi bolso y salí de mi habitación, ya era el momento de que encendiera mi teléfono celular, ahora si necesitaba estar conectada con el mundo, quería saber si Jess ya había llegado y llamar a mi novio pensé con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Al prender el teléfono tardo un rato en responder, por un momento pensé que era que no tenia batería pero a los segundos reacciono y me llegaron varios mensajes de texto, uno era de Jess aún no llegaba a la universidad y quería saber como estaba todo por aquí, el otro claro era de Edward dándome los buenos días y preguntando que tal había estado mi noche y el ultimo mensaje de texto era para informarme que mi buzón de voz estaba lleno, fruncí el ceño ¿Quién me había estado llamando tanto? Como si no lo supieras hablo dijo mi vocecita interior, no podía ser posible, ¿Por qué simplemente no pudo dejarme en paz? Grite para mis adentros, lo mas importante era ¿Escucharía los mensajes de voz?

Di un largo suspiro, en eso pensaría después, conteste los mensajes de texto, a Jess le dije que todo estaba bien y le pregunte cuando llegaba, a mi novio le informe que iba al puerto de compras, de camino a mi auto me compre mi respectivo café matutino, encendí el carro y comencé mi viaje hasta el puerto, era totalmente absurdo pero todo me recordaba a Jacob, estaba en el lugar donde lo había visto por segunda vez, pase por el restaurante donde me había acompañado a comer ese día, ¡Estúpida! Me dije, que rayos hacia torturándome con esos recuerdos, eso ya era pasado me repetí varias veces, fui hasta la librería compre lo que necesitaba y salí prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Iba a estar eternamente recordándolo, no, no podía vivir así, ya las cosas con Edward habían cambiado y lo iba a herir si me veía en este estado, era totalmente absurdo pensar siquiera en mentirle, él me conocía mejor que nadie, suspire, solo esperaba que me pudiera entender como siempre lo había hecho, como cuando éramos mejores amigos, pero ahora son novios me previno mi vocecita interior, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Pensé. El timbre de mi celular me asusto sacándome de mis pensamientos, vi el identificador y bufe, lo que me faltaba Edward me estaba llamando.

* * *

Hola ^^

De nuevo yo por aca con una nueva historia!

Espero que les guste, esta es la continuacion de mi primer fanfic Asi Empezo ^^ tambien la pueden leer de manera independiente

Porfis les agradezco mucho que me dejen sus muy apreciados Reviews

Saludos

**Kroana =D**


	2. Me Haces Feliz

_**La Elección Correcta** _

_Capitulo 2_

_**Me Haces Feliz**_

Resignada conteste la llamada, no tenia caso no hacerlo

**-Hola** –le dije

**-¿Cómo esta la chica mas linda del planeta? **–Automáticamente me sonroje

**-Bien y ¿Tu como estas?**

**-Viendo lo que más quiero en este mundo** -¿Qué? Pensé frunciendo el ceño **–Te ves adorable cuando te enojas Bella**

Inmediatamente voltee en todas direcciones hasta que lo vi, estaba de pie en una esquina con una sonrisa espectacular, hermoso hasta lo imposible y él me observaba a mí, le sonreí casi como si fuese un reflejo, perdiéndome en todas las sensaciones que desencadenaba mi cuerpo cuando estaba a mi lado, esa sensación de seguridad, de confianza era lo máximo. Cerró el celular y empezó a caminar en mi dirección

**-Pensé que estabas ocupado** –le dije cuando estuvo a una distancia a la que me pudiera escuchar.

**-Afortunadamente termine lo que tenia que hacer en la universidad y bueno yo también tenia que venir a comprar mis materiales de estudio** –dijo depositando un suave beso en mis labios mientras me abrazaba con pasión

**-No será mas bien que me estas persiguiendo Edward** –dije en tono de broma mientras posaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besaba nuevamente

**-O eres tú la que me atrae hacia ti como si fueras un imán** –dijo prácticamente contra mis labios y seguimos besándonos

Todo estaba tal y como debía ser, me enfoque en eso, sacando lo demás de mi mente, era mejor no pensar porque estaba totalmente segura que no podía ocultarle nada a Edward

**-¿Tienes hambre?**

**-Eh… Si un poco** –Mire la hora en mi celular y ya era mas de medio día

**-Ok, almorcemos aquí, ¿Te parece?** –Me pregunto

**-Lo que tu digas **–Dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso

Edward me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta el restaurante tan común para mi, entramos el sitio, no estaba tan lleno, fuimos hasta una mesa al fondo donde nos sentamos, llego la mesonera que nos entrego los menús, yo veía detenidamente el mío para ver que me provocaba comer, la mesonera regreso para tomar nota de nuestra orden, Edward fue quien hablo

**-Si señorita, yo quiero el plato especial del día y para mi hermosa novia una hamburguesa de pollo con papas fritas** –dijo a la vez que me miraba intensamente y esperaba a que le confirmara que era lo que iba a comer, era sumamente abrumador cuando Edward hacia este tipo de cosas, definitivamente él era mi todo, lo amaba hasta las ultima célula de mi cuerpo, yo no pude responder nada solo me sumergí en su mirada y en el contacto de sus manos con las mías.

**-Para tomar…** -Dijo la mesonera

**-Un par de coca colas** –Dijo mi novio y la mesonera se retiro

Seguía observándolo, adoraba a Edward, en mi pecho se hinchaba mi corazón del amor rebosante que tenia, definitivamente él lo era todo en mi vida.

**-Gracias **–le dije

**-¿Por que?** –pregunto confundido

**-Por todo, por estar en mi vida, por ser tú **–le dije con una media sonrisa a la vez que me mordía el labio inferior y sentía como me sonrojaba, se acerco hasta mí y me beso con intensidad

Comimos con calma, disfrutando del momento, yo tenía una enorme sonrisa prácticamente tallada en mi rostro, en serio ya no le daba importancia a Jacob, de hecho no entendía que hacia pensando en él, era totalmente absurdo, para qué pensar en aquello que te ha hecho daño cuando ya tienes en tu vida a la persona que te hace bien, en ese instante tome una decisión, no iba a leer los correos electrónicos, no tenia sentido hacerlo, lo mejor era dejarlo en el pasado y para eso debía tener cero contacto con él y así lo haría, además este semestre era súper importante, me dedicaría a mis clases y a mi novio, nada mas importaba.

Terminamos de comer y Edward pago la cuenta, salimos y paseamos un rato por el puerto, no teníamos mucho que hacer en la universidad y debíamos aprovechar en tiempo que aun teníamos libres, cuando empezaran las clases tendríamos que vernos menos, al final de la tarde nos devolvimos, yo iba en mi auto mientras Edward me seguía en el suyo; llegamos al estacionamiento de mi universidad, Edward estaciono a mi lado, tome mis cosas del auto, baje y le coloque la alarma, me sorprendió mucho que él hiciera lo mismo, me acerque hasta él y lo abrace mirándolo al rostro, era tan hermoso y sus ojos verdes eran lo máximo

**-¿Te quieres quedar esta noche?** –le pregunte dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

**-Esa es la idea** –dijo contra mis labios mientras profundizaba el beso

Cuando nos separamos no pude evitar reírme, me reí porque estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que llevábamos ya casi tres meses saliendo y lo conocía desde hace años y nuestra relación era seria; Edward y yo no habíamos estado juntos, él me dijo que quería esperar a que nuestra relación madurara y jamás me ha presionado al respecto, esto a mi me pareció lo mejor porque cuando empecé a salir con él recién había terminado con Jacob y de una forma bastante dramática, ciertamente no dudaba de Edward pero era mejor darle tiempo al tiempo; mientras estuvimos en su casa de campo en las vacaciones siempre dormimos cada uno en su habitación, las veces que me quede dormida en sus brazos él me llevaba hasta mi habitación, así que esta seria oficialmente la primera noche que dormiríamos en la misma cama desde que empezamos a salir, ¿Era que Edward esperaba algo mas de esta noche? ¿O seria como siempre?, ¿Simplemente dormiríamos juntos como cuando éramos solo amigos?, en serio todo esto me puso sumamente nerviosa, mi novio me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta mi habitación.

Saque las llaves de mi bolso, abrí la puerta y entramos, encendí la luz y camine hasta la mesa para dejar allí mis cosas, Edward se sentó en mi cama, yo agradecí para mi fuero interno que mi compañera de cuarto no fuese llegado aun, por la hora que era esperaba que no llegara al menos esta noche, me di la vuelta y él estaba observándome, me veía de una manera tan diferente, me veía con deseo, esto claro me hizo ruborizar bajando la mirada automáticamente, esto hizo que se riera sonoramente se levanto de la cama y camino hasta mí, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo alzo para que lo viera a la cara, su rostro me decía tantas cosas, mi corazón latía rápidamente, mi respiración ya se hacia irregular, y el contacto de su piel me estremecía; me beso dulcemente y me perdí por completo en ese beso, al terminarlo Edward me abrazo con fuerza yo me apreté contra él, necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mi, saber de verdad que estaba a mi lado y que esto no era solo un sueño, un maravilloso sueño

**-¿Qué tienes Bella?** –Me pregunto

**-Nada** –Mentí, estaba súper nerviosa

**-Ok, si no tienes nada, entonces ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa Bellla?**

**-No es nada **–dije, no tenia mas nada que decir, puedes decir la verdad me dijo mi vocecita interior, torcí el gesto.

**-Cálmate mi cielo, no pasa nada y no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras que pase** –Me dijo y yo quede en shock, eso quería decir que él ya estaba esperando que estuviéramos juntos y me decía que ahora dependía de mí, que pasaría cuando yo quisiera

Pero Edward no me dio la oportunidad de decir nada porque empezó a besarme con dulzura, acariciando mi rostro, se separo para verme y esta vez fui yo quien busco sus labios, besándolo con intensidad, mis manos deseosas se aferraban a su cabello atrayéndolo mas a mi, Edward tenia sus manos en mi cintura, en mis caderas, en mi espalda, sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, me separe de sus labios para poder respirar pero él no separo sus labios de mi piel, como pude lo lleve hasta mi cama indicándole que se acostara y así lo hizo, yo me monte en la cama también pero estaba encima de él.

Él empezó a besar mi cuello, me sentía mejor que bien, seguimos besándonos, yo empecé a quitarle la camisa y él también estaba quitándome la mía, ambos jadeábamos… Pero después de todo este tiempo que habíamos esperado, ¿Así iba a ser mi primera vez con Edward? ¿Era en realidad esto lo que yo quería? ¡Si! decía mi parte menos noble, ¡Oh vamos que sea la segunda vez especial! pensaba, pero no, algo me decía que esto no estaba bien, tenia muchas cosas primero que aclarar, algo no terminaba de encajar en la situación, entonces resignada pose mi rostro sobre su pecho, ambos tratábamos de controlar la respiración

**-¿Qué?** –Pregunto confundido

**-Esto… Esto no debería ser así... **–Dije entrecortadamente por los jadeos, él me abrazo y me beso en el cabello

**-Será como tu quieras que sea Bella, eres lo único que me importa, te quiero** –me sumergí por completo en esas palabras, rodé para acostarme en la cama a su lado, lo abrace y él me abrazo a mi, respire profundamente feliz, llenando mis pulmones de su dulce aroma, con una sonrisa en mis labios

**-Gracias **–le dije **–Yo también te quiero**

**-Cuando quieras **–Respondió, con una sonrisa en sus labios, me alce para darle un beso

**-Buenas noches **–le dije

**-Que duermas bien **–dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro, cerré los ojos y allí me quede, durmiendo en sus brazos…

* * *

Hola ^^ de nuevo por aca

espero que les guste este capi y que sigan leyendo la historia.

Please dejenme sus reviews, me encantaria saber que piensan cuando la leen ^^

Gracias a todos

Saludos

**Kroana =D**


	3. Confundida

**La Elección Correcta **

**Confundida**

No me preguntes por que

Por que te miro así

Si tiembla mi voz

O de nervios empiezo a reír

Si te preguntes por que

Se agua mi mirar

Es que mi amor de desborda y cae como un manantial

Solo por ti, amor de mi alma

La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma

Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños

La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos

Solo por ti

**Solo por ti (Soraya)**

Me desperté sumamente feliz en los brazos de mi novio, apretándome más a él, con una sonrisa en mi rostro; él respondió a mi abrazo y me acariciaba la cara

-Buenos días mi niña –susurro cerca de mi oído, por mi cuerpo recorrió un escalofrío que me hizo temblar por completo, no pude evitar reírme y Edward se rió también

-Buenos días –Dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro y le daba un pequeño beso, no me quería levantar, podía pasar todo el día en los brazos de Edward y estaría mejor que bien

-¿Cómo dormiste? –Me pregunto

-Muy bien –Respondí mientras me acurrucaba mas en sus brazos –Y tu ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Mejor que nunca

Pero era inevitable, teníamos que levantarnos a pesar de no haber empezado las clases aun habían otras cosas que nos obligaban a salir de nuestra nube de felicidad, comer por ejemplo pensé y mi estomago rugió afirmando esa necesidad; así que en contra de nuestra voluntad nos levantamos de la cama, yo fui hasta el baño para asearme mientras Edward me esperaba en la habitación, regrese y nos fuimos a su universidad en su auto, era totalmente estúpido andar siempre con los dos carros y era misión imposible tratar de convencerlo de que nos fuéramos en mi auto, al llegar a su universidad revivieron en mi mente los recuerdos del pasado no muy alegre en aquel sitio, trate de ocultarlo aunque sabia que no podía hacerlo; al menos Edward no me dijo nada, era obvio que no quería discutir, de todos modos ¿Qué rayos podría decirle?

Le diría que estaba pensando mucho en Jacob, que lo extrañaba, que me había enviado una gran cantidad de correos que no me atrevía a leer por miedo, suspire, esperaba que Edward como mi amigo que era me entendiera mejor de lo que yo podía entenderme a mi, la verdad es que no le daba crédito a lo que me pasaba ¡Ni siquiera podía entenderme! Arg. Gruñí

-Te pasa algo Bella– ¡Demonios! Se me había olvidado que estaba al lado de Edward, suspire

-No –Mentí

-¿No me engañas Bella? Se bien lo que te pasa –Suspiro sonoramente –Solo quisiera que… Que pudieras confiar un poco más en mí –Eso que dijo hizo mella en mi, era verdad debería tenerle mas confianza pero es que no quería complicar las cosas entre nosotros, además no estaba del todo segura de que era exactamente lo que me pasaba

-Lo siento

-¡Demonios Bella! No quiero que te disculpes –Hablo entre dientes para no gritar -Quiero es saber exactamente que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza y por tu corazón –Dijo suavizando la voz y señalando directamente a mi pecho, ya habíamos estacionado en su universidad, en la universidad que también estudiaba Jacob pensé.

-Perdóname –Susurre, no sabia que mas decir, esta vez Edward me miro con cara de pocos amigos expectante –No quiero hablar de eso Edward –Dije sinceramente a la vez que me cruzaba de brazos

-Ok Bella, será como tu dices, no te pienso presionar, solo espero que sepas que estoy aquí –Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos a la vez que me tomaba la mano, tan solo el contacto con él me hacia sentir tan bien, me sentía segura

-Lo se Edward, créeme que lo se, tan solo… -suspire –Es complicado

-Me gustaría poderte decir que te entiendo pero no seria sincero, realmente no te puedo entender –Claro que no podía entenderme si ni siquiera sabia que era lo que pensaba, torcí el gesto para mis adentros

-Te quiero –Afirme

-Yo te quiero mas –Sentencio, dándome un dulce beso en los labios

Finalmente nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia su dormitorio, como siempre la suerte no estaba de mi parte o tal vez era el destino que aun no me terminaba de castigar después de todo, lo cierto era que Edward y yo caminábamos tomados de la mano y justo frente a nosotros venia caminado Jacob muy sonriente debo decir, estaba al lado de una chica que para que negarlo era bonita, venían riéndose, se hacían bromas, de hecho ni se había percatado de mi presencia, celosa, así fue como me sentí, total y completamente celosa de esa chica que estaba a su lado, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Siseo mi voz interior, vas de la mano con tu novio y si era cierto, pero que se le hace con el corazón

-Hola –Salude, era absurdo no hacerlo, como también seria infantil pasarle de largo, tenia que demostrarle que ya él no me importaba ya que la ultima vez que lo vi no había emitido palabra

-Hola Bella –Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos seguían siendo hermosos, desvié la mirada antes de caer en su hipnosis

-Jacob –Pronuncio Edward con voz dura

-Edward –Respondió del mismo modo Jacob, todos nos quedamos callados por unos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad y que fueron por demás incómodos

-Bueno… -Rompí el silencio –Nosotros ya nos íbamos –Dije mientras caminaba jalando a Edward por el brazo –Que estés bien –Termine medio girando la cara hacia atrás, haciéndome la desentendida, sentí que algo me tomo del brazo y voltee bruscamente, era Jacob

-Hablaras conmigo –Me dijo, mi corazón quería saltar de mi pecho, mi cara se torno carmesí y una vez mas quede muda y paralizada, no sabia que rayos responder, no me atrevía a abrir mi boca por temor a no encontrar mi voz, todo paso muy rápido, de repente sentí que ya Jacob no me tenia del brazo y ahora estaba Edward delante de mi, sabia que hablaba pero mis oídos zumbaban y no podía escuchar nada pero claramente estaban discutiendo, necesitaba escuchar que decían a pesar de que fácilmente podía imaginar que se estarían diciendo

-Déjala en paz, ¿Es que no entiendes? –Alcance a escuchar que dijo Edward

-Eso es algo que Bella debería decidir, ¿No te parece? –Replico Jacob y Edward bufo

-No crees que ya te lo ha hecho saber –Dijo agitando los brazos en el aire -¿O es que crees que es casualidad que no ha hablado contigo? Es mas que obvio Jacob que no quiere saber nada de ti –Jacoblo fulminaba con la mirada, ambos estaban muy alterados y a casi nada de caer en lo golpes, tenia que hacer algo y debía hacerlo ya

-¡Basta! –Dije interponiéndome entre los dos que ya estaban muy cerca el uno del otro –Jacob es mejor que me dejes tranquila, no quiero hablar contigo, ya no tenemos nada de que hablar –No supe de donde saque las fuerzas para decirlo, tal vez era la adrenalina o el miedo a que las cosas terminaran peor de lo que ya estaban, tome a Edward de la mano y seguimos nuestro rumbo

Estaba temblando literalmente, no sabia si era de la rabia que tenia o del estrés que me ocasiono el dichoso encuentro con Jacob, lo cierto era que estaba vuelta un caos, mi celular sonó y brinque del susto, ya íbamos llegando a la habitación de Edward, tome el celular era un mensaje de texto, lo abrí y agradecí al cielo, era Jess ya había llegado a la universidad y me preguntaba en donde estaba, la excusa perfecta pensé, necesitaba estar lejos de Edward para pensar, a pesar de que sabia que podía hablar con él, la verdad era que no podía hacerlo, ya él no era mi amigo era mi novio y yo estaba confundida, no, no podía hablar con él

-Eh Edward es Jess –Dije mientras el estaba abriendo la puerta, Edward me miro tenia la expresión aun dura, seguía molesto por el desafortunado encuentro

-Ya llego –Dijo tratando de controlarse, era sencillamente espectacular su comportamiento

-Si ya esta en la universidad, quiere que la ayude a desempacar y sabes ponernos al día –Dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa, sin embargo era Edward no podía engañarlo aun queriendo

-Me imagino –Me dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa torcida tan bella, era fácil a su lado hacerme la desentendida con el mundo, aunque fuese solo una mera ilusión, ya habíamos entrado en su habitación y Edward se acerco a mi abrazándome –Discúlpame por el espectáculo de hace un rato –Inmediatamente me tense en sus brazos

-No hay nada de porque disculparse Edward –Alce mi rostro para encontrarme con el suyo –Mas bien olvidemos que eso paso ¿Si? –Sonreí esperanzada, sabía que era imposible para mí olvidar eso pero lo tenía que lograr de algún modo

-Lo que tu quieras –Prometió, se acerco lentamente a mi rostro, sentía su calido aliento en mis labios, me perdí en el millar de sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo, estar así con Edward era perfecto, no había otro calificativo mejor, termine el escaso espacio que separaba mis labios de los suyos y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, en un beso de amor, un amor incondicional, leal, puro y sincero -Te quiero –me dijo al romper el beso mientras ambos jadeábamos tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones

-Lo se –Respondí –Y yo te quiero aun mas –Finalice, abrazándolo mas fuerte

-¿Te llevo? –Me pregunto, ¡Rayos! Pensé, cierto que había dejado mi auto, ¿Johandry ya se habría ido? No podía estar segura pero no quería otro encuentro con los dos

-No te preocupes tomare el autobús y si se tarda mucho le digo a Jess que venga por mi

-Ok –Edward no estuvo convencido con mi excusa pero la acepto, era por eso que lo amaba, él no me complicaba la vida, al contrario él me hacia querer vivir.

Finalmente salí de su habitación y camine lo mas rápido que pude a la parada del autobús, lo ultimo que quería era encontrarme de nuevo a Jacob con su amiguita pensé con desprecio, afortunadamente eso no paso al poco rato llego el autobús y me fui para mi universidad, llegue casi corriendo a la habitación de Jess, TOC TOC TOC TOC, toque desesperadamente la puerta de su cuarto

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo alarmada al abrirme y yo me lance automáticamente a sus brazos

-Jess… No tienes idea –Le dije

-Ok Bella, me estas asustando… A ver termina de pasar y me cuentas con calma todo ¿Te parece? –Asentí con la cabeza mientras entraba a su cuarto y nos sentábamos en su cama

Le conté con lujos de detalles casi todo lo sucedido, al menos las partes importantes y cumbres de la situación se las dije todas, ella no emitió palabra, solo su rostro se descomponía en ocasiones con cara de asombro o desaprobación en algunos casos. Enfatice el hecho de que Edward me conocía tan bien que seguramente sabia con exactitud lo que me estaba pasando; esta era la parte que mas me preocupaba lo último que quería era hacerle daño, eso seria algo que jamás podría perdonarme.

-¿Qué opinas entonces Jess?

-Bueno Bella, es realmente complicado –Dijo mientras daba un largo suspiro

-Lo se Jess, créeme que se lo complicado que es todo esto

-Ok, pero dime algo sinceramente… ¿Qué sientes por Jacob? -¡Demonios! Pasemos a la próxima pregunta dije para mis adentros

-…

-Vamos Bella, si realmente quieres aclarar esto, debes sincerarte contigo misma

-Ok, ahora mismo lo detesto, lo detesto mucho por hacerme pasar por todo esto, ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo con tanta insistencia? ¿Es que no lo puede dejar y ya?

-Me parece amiga, y me atrevo a especular para decir que Jacob aun no te ha olvidado -¡Grandioso! Pensé, ya me lo imaginaba pero que Jess también lo dijera era prácticamente una confirmación

-Pues lo lamento yo ya estoy con Edward, él tuvo su oportunidad y la lanzo por un precipicio, así que ahora se atenga a las consecuencias de sus hechos

-Amiga, me parece que él no ha sido el único que no ha olvidado

-¿? -¿Qué quería decir Jess? Yo no seguía queriendo a Jacob ¿O si?


	4. Enfrentándome a Mí

La Elección Correcta

**Enfrentándome a Mí**

Muchos piensan que es difícil enfrentar a sus enemigos, pero créanme cuando digo que es mucho mas complicado cuando tu enemigo eres tú misma, luego de una larga conversación con Jess, después de sopesar los pros y los contras de mi situación con Jacob, decidimos abrir los dichosos e-mails que él me había enviado, nos conectamos a internet y con mucho pánico por mi parte empecé a leerlos desde el mas antiguo. Este primero era sumamente sencillo y no decía nada sustancial, mas de lo mismo, un como estas y perdóname; pura necedad pensé, fui a abrir el siguiente ya sin mucho animo, el miedo que sentia estaba siendo cambiado por rabia, en este me pedía desesperadamente hablar conmigo, ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a pedirme semejante cosa? La verdad que no sabia que esperar de los correos pero jamás me imagine mi reacción, estaba completamente furiosa, no aguante mas y me levante de la computadora.

**-Vamos Bella** –me apremio Jess -**¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?** –Dijo metafóricamente **–Ya empezaste, sabes que debes leerlos para que puedas estar en paz y tranquila, para ver si de una vez por todas te decides en que es lo que quieres **–La mire con rabia

**-Yo se muy bien lo que quiero** –Dije tajante **–Quiero estar con Edward y con nadie mas** –Sentencie

**-Ok Bella, entonces dime ¿Por qué te perturban tanto unos simples correos? **-¡Demonios! Tenia razón, torcí el gesto y me quede enfurruñada de pie a mitad de su habitación, Jess se acerco a la computadora **–Bueno así no quieras Bella vas a saber lo que dicen los correos, es lo mejor para ti, aunque te lo quieras negar**

Jess seguía abriendo los correos hasta que llego a uno que me dijo que debería leer con urgencia, claro pudo más mi curiosidad que mi orgullo así que me acerque a la computadora y empecé a leerlo, mi mente se negaba a procesar la información recibida

**"Bella, por favor te ruego que me permitas hablar contigo y aclarar la situación, la verdad es que no te he dado la explicación que tu te mereces, pero es que para ser honestos tu jamás me lo permitiste y aquel día que hablamos en tu habitación no sabia si me creerías si te dijera la verdad, pensé que tal vez me dirías que trataba de manipularte y yo jamás, jamás te haría daño, yo jamás me perdonare a mi mismo por lo sucedido, pero espero de corazón que tu si seas capaz de perdonarme, la vida no tiene sentido sin ti, te necesito, te quiero a mi lado, eres la mujer mas importante de mi vida, eso ya te lo he dicho recuerdas, por favor permíteme hablar contigo, no te pido nada mas…"**

¿Qué era lo que Jacob me quería dar a entender? ¿Era que aun me quería? ¿Cómo era posible eso? Demonios la parte importante de todo esto seguía siendo: ¿Lo quería yo a él? A pesar de la rabia contenida dentro de mi, ese correo me llego al corazón, se sentía, se notaba que estaba arrepentido, ¿O era que yo quería que él estuviese arrepentido? Sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente, Jess me veía expectante, no tenia ni idea de lo que pudiera reflejar mi rostro es este momento, pero por como me veía mi amiga no debía ser nada bueno.

Habían mas correos de ese estilo que me había enviado Jacob, pero yo ya no quise seguir leyendo, había sido una terrible idea, ¿Qué era lo que ganaba con esto? Absolutamente nada me dije a mi misma, elimine todos los correos de mi buzón de entrada incluso varios que ni siquiera me digne a abrir; Edward no se merecía este comportamiento de mi parte me regañaba a mi misma

-**Es suficiente Jess **–le dije a mi amiga

**-Ay Bella, sabes bien que no es suficiente, lamento mucho que esto no te haya ayudado** –Dijo sinceramente

**-Yo también lo lamento, pero no hay vuelta atrás, mi vida es con Edward ahora y así seguirá siendo**

**-Amiga solo espero que estés bien.**

Y con un suspiro largo di por terminada la situación, mantendría mi resolución de alejarme de Jacob y continuaría con mi relación perfecta con Edward, claro que las cosas rara vez suceden como las planeas, los días pasaron, empezó el nuevo semestre y todo parecía ir viento en popa, no me había vuelto a conseguir con Jacob de frente pero eso no había impedido que me siguiera acosando, okey esta bien enviarme correos y mensajes de texto ocasionales no se definía exactamente como acoso, pero la verdad era que perturbaban mucho mi ya de por si poco estable estado emocional.

Afortunadamente Edward no decía nada a mis repentinos cambios de humor o cuando aparentemente de la nada apagaba el celular notablemente molesta, la situación se había convertido como en una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier instante podía estallar, pero no todo era malo, también tenia mis muy buenos momentos al lado de Edward a quien cada día quería mas y estábamos mas unidos que nunca, a las dos semanas de haber empezado el semestre fuimos a casa de sus padres a pasar el fin de semana porque estaban celebrando el compromiso de su hermana menor.

Ese fin de semana fue fantástico, toda la familia de Edward como siempre era completamente adorable, ese fin de semana en su casa fue la primera vez que dormí en su cuarto desde que lo conocía, no fue porque ahora éramos novios sino porque había mucha gente invitada en la casa y la habitación que por lo general me daban a mi ahora estaba ocupada; yo estaba sumamente apenada pero eso pero nadie en la casa pareció extrañarle o no gustarle el hecho de que Edward y yo compartiéramos habitación; durante la noche del sábado compartimos con toda la familia y los invitados, se respiraba una atmósfera de felicidad palpable, Edward como siempre se comportaba atento, caballeroso y súper cariñoso conmigo, haciéndome sonrojar a cada rato por sus gestos.

Desde que había salido de la universidad había decidido apagar mi teléfono celular para evitar cualquier mensaje que me pudiese llegar de parte de Jacob, entrada la noche yo subí a la habitación porque estaba sumamente cansada sin embargo Edward se quedo un rato mas con sus hermanos, me imaginaba que quería pasar mas tiempo con ellos, así que estaba sola en la habitación, fui a darme una ducha antes de acostarme y cuando regrese para vestirme buscando mi ropa en el bolso me tope con el teléfono celular; lo tome y me senté dubitativa en la cama pensando en encenderlo, suspire y coloque nuevamente el teléfono en la cama, me puse mi pijama, estaba arreglando mis cosas cuando Edward entro en la habitación

**-Toc, toc **–dijo mientras habría la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro **-¿Se puede? **–Pregunto, no pude evitar sonreírle también

**-Claro Edward, pasa** –Él entro en la habitación y se dirigió directamente hacia mí, me acerco a su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo y me dio un dulce beso en los labios mientras inspiraba aire

**-Hueles delicioso** –Dijo y automáticamente me sonroje a la vez que bajaba la mirada, me abrace más a él

**-Bueno a ti por otro lado** –Torcí el gesto en son de broma con una sonrisa picara en mis labios **–Me parece que te hace falta un buen baño** –Termine de decir y ya me reía sonoramente a la vez que me alejaba de él

**-Ah si, ¿Eso te parece?** –Dijo juguetón, ya sabia que venia por mí, iba a hacerme cosquillas hasta que no pudiera respirar, así que trataba de alejarme pero en la habitación no había mucho sitio donde pudiera esconderme, por instinto me subí a la cama y me pegue a la pared, claro que allí era presa fácil

Edward se subió e inmediatamente me inmovilizo mientras me hacia cosquillas, quede de espaldas a la cama, yo reía con muchas ganas y me movía mucho debajo de él tratando de zafarme aunque sabia que eso era imposible, obviamente Edward tenia mas fuerza que yo; jugábamos como en los viejos tiempo y se sentía bien, se sentía mucho mejor que bien

**-Tiempo, tiempo** –Pedía con la voz entrecortada, apenas y se podía entender lo que quería decir, Edward me miraba con brillo en los ojos, también su respiración estaba agitada y nos quedamos viendo fijamente por unos segundos perfectos.

Me hundí en su mirada y el se hundió en la mía, había deseo en nuestros rostros lo sabia, ambos teníamos unas sonrisas grabadas en nuestros labios y Edward sin previo aviso se acerco a mi para darme un beso apasionado, le respondí con la misma intensidad, nos fundimos en un beso de amor, nuestros labios acompasados a su propio ritmo encajando a la perfección, buscándose deseosos, ya me faltaba por completo el aire así que me separe para respirar; pero Edward no separo sus labios de mi cuerpo y bajo hasta mis hombros que tocaba y besaba dulcemente. Aun mi bolso se encontraba sobre la cama y nos quitaba espacio a nosotros, de repente Edward con las piernas lo lanzo al suelo, lo mire significativamente

**-Deja el ruido** –le dije molesta, mas por la vergüenza que por cualquier otra cosa

**-No te preocupes, todos han salido, no hay nadie en la casa** –me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque igual su respuesta no me satisfizo del todo.

De repente cayo al suelo también mi teléfono celular y ambos nos reímos, estábamos haciendo un completo desastre en el cuarto; Edward se quito la camisa, que vista tan espectacular me daba su pecho desnudo, hoy será nuestra noche pensé, hoy finalmente me uniría a Edward por completo, esta noche seria su mujer.

Seguimos besándonos, desnudándonos de a poco y explorando nuestros cuerpos por primera vez, me encantaba la forma en que me miraba, me miraba con adoración, yo sencillamente lo amaba, lo quería mas que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, incluso me atrevía a decir que lo amaba mas que a mi misma; como solía sucederme siempre con Edward podíamos comunicarnos sin necesidad de las palabras, íbamos a un solo ritmo, al nuestro; totalmente acoplados y en perfecta sincronía…

Esa fue la mejor de todas las noches de mi vida. Dormí al lado del hombre que amaba, del hombre que era mi amigo, mi pareja, mi todo, dormí al lado de Edward Cullen, a partir de ahora seria suya para siempre…

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Please dejenme sus reviews!**

**Gracias! =D**


	5. De Vuelta a la Rutina

La Elección Correcta Capitulo 5

**De Vuelta a la Rutina**

No hizo falta nada más

Fue tan suficiente verlo en tu mirada

Clara como cristal

Me enseñaste a ver la luz

Cuando dentro de mi alma se apagaba mis ganas de continuar

Como si me conocieras de otra vida

Vas antecediendo todos mis instintos, sin medida

Nadie más que tú, sabe adivinar a donde voy

Nadie pudo descubrir, lo que yo realmente soy

Nadie más que tú, me ha sembrado paz en mi interior

Hizo renacer mi fe

Para ver más allá del sol, más allá del sol

**Nadie más que tú (Ricky Martin)**

Feliz, sumamente feliz, así es como me siento en estos momentos al lado de un hombre maravilloso que me ama y me respeta; pero como todo, siempre los buenos momentos terminan y a la mañana siguiente nos devolvimos a la universidad, esta semana era demasiado importante ya que la semana siguiente eran los primeros exámenes parciales del semestre y eso implicaba por supuesto que el viernes de arriba seria la primera cerveceada del semestre; estaba muy emocionada esperando todo eso. Ya pronto seria la cerveceada de mi promoción, todo era muy excitante; pero por el momento me tenía que concentrar en mi presente, que eran las clases de la universidad, debía estudiar para los parciales y ocuparme de mantenerme con los pies sobre la tierra.

Ese domingo le pedí a Edward que se quedara conmigo ya que en la semana iba a ser muy complicado que nos viéramos, ambos debíamos ocuparnos de nuestras clases, ninguno de los dos quería reprobar; esa noche simplemente dormimos juntos, como cuando éramos amigos pero esta vez con un matiz diferente, ya Edward era mucho mas importante en mi vida, estaba unidad a él de todas las maneras posibles; este semestre me había tocado de compañera de cuarto una chica muy agradable y que casualmente iba en el ultimo semestre de la carrera que yo estudiaba, desde un principio nos llevábamos bien, se unió a Jess y a mi para grupo de estudio y ahora éramos las tres.

Por la mañana me fui con Angela a clases y Edward se fue a su universidad; no había terminado de irse cuando ya le estaba pasando un mensaje de texto

**_"Ya te extraño Edward Cullen"_**

Edward que estaba a menos de 100 metros de mi se dio la vuelta y me miro tiernamente a la vez que me daba esa sonrisa torcida que solo él tenia; se acerco a mi mientras yo me mecía sobre mi misma mordiéndome el labio inferior viéndolo caminar a mi encuentro, me abrazo con fuerza

**-Yo mas a ti** –Susurro en mi oído estremeciendo todo mi ser.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho al igual que mi pulmones se llenaron de todo el aire que había en el ambiente, tenia mis ojos cerrados concentrada únicamente en sentirlo a él cerca de mi, me olvidaba que estábamos en un lugar publico, ya nada mas importaba, él era lo único que importaba en mi vida, sentí su aliento en mi rostro, su dulce aliento me embargo por completo, era como un alucinógeno para mi, me hacia volar e irme a mi paraíso personal al lado de Edward; me beso tiernamente y poco a poco fue intensificando el beso, yo me quede entre sus brazos, me deje llevar por él.

**-Debes ir a clases y yo también **–Dijo contra mi rostro, nuestras frentes estaban pegadas, hice un ruido de molestia, era cierto, teníamos que ir a clases.

**-Lo se** –Susurre mientras me hincaba para darle un dulce beso

**-Te veo luego **–Dijo mientras me volvía a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso corto

Nos separamos con resignación y a lo lejos nos lanzábamos besos en el aire; Angela me estaba esperando y caminaba a mi lado para la primera clase del día, nos detuvimos a mitad de camino para comprar café y algo para comer de desayuno, yo estaba tan sumergida en mi nube de felicidad que no me percate que Angela hablaba conmigo

**-Eh disculpa Ang, ¿Qué dices?**

**-Bella en serio te abstraes del mundo, te decía que hay mucho material para los exámenes de la semana que viene**

**-Si es cierto, hay bastante material como para no dormir en varios días estudiando**

**-Lo se, de eso te hablaba, ¿estudiamos juntas?**

**-Claro Ang, mira yo me reúno siempre con Jess para estudiar en la biblioteca que es el lugar mas cómodo, si gustas estudias con nosotras**

**-Eso seria excelente Bella**

Finalmente llegamos a clase y cada una tomo su asiento, hablaba mucho con ella en las noches cuando Edward se iba; aunque a veces ella tampoco estaba, salía con un chico de la universidad que se llamaba Ben y según me dijo llevaban toda la carrera de novios; así pasaron los días, entre las clases, mis amigas y mi adorado novio; no lo podía ver todos los días aunque lo quisiera, él también tenia que dedicarle tiempo a sus materias, así que ese fin de semana fue el primero en mucho tiempo que no lo pude ver; a pesar de eso siempre hablábamos por mensajes de texto o llamadas; estaba tan sumida en todo lo agitado de mi vida que no recordaba a Jacob, salvo en aquellas ocasiones que se le ocurría enviarme un mensaje al celular, llamarme o enviarme algún correo electrónico, había pasado de ser ocasional a ser cada vez mas frecuente, incluso en la semana de los parciales me escribió todos los días; yo no respondía jamás a sus mensajes o a sus llamadas ¿Para que? Me decía a mi misma, ya la situación no tenía vuelta atrás.

Estos detalles no le pasaban desapercibidos a Edward pero como siempre no decía nada, esto me preocupaba mas, prefería que me dijera algo de una vez, seguía jugando con una bomba de tiempo en mis manos, yo aun no me atrevía a tocar ese tema con él, de todos modos ya tenia mi decisión tomada, ¿Para que empañar mi felicidad? Me justificaba a mi misma el hecho de no tocar en tema con mi novio; se había convertido prácticamente en un tema tabú, Jacob era un tema prohibido entre nosotros.

Finalmente llego el viernes de la cuarta semana de clases, esto significaba que habían terminado los primeros exámenes y que hoy en la noche tendríamos la primera fiesta del semestre, estaba esperando este día con muchas ansias, las ultimas semanas poco había compartido con Edward, ya nos hacia falta un buen merecido tiempo juntos; un tiempo de calidad solo para los dos, pero en mi vida no podía hacer planes, como en toda la semana ese día Jacob me paso un mensaje de texto, pero esta vez me preocupo bastante

**"Hola Bella, espero estés bien, tengo muchas ganas de verte, quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de hablar contigo"**

No sabia porque, pero ese mensaje me había dejado pensativa, me dejo una sensación de intranquilidad que no sabría describir; pero no debía permitirme estar así, al menos no esta noche, a pesar de lo que pensara mi mente parecía no hacerme caso y jugaba a su antojo conmigo, pase todo el día pensando en Jacob y en el significado de ese mensaje, sabia que tenia un mensaje oculto, algo mas quería decirme estaba casi segura de eso. Ni siquiera me di cuenta, de repente ya era de noche y Edward había venido hasta mi habitación a buscarme para ir a la cerveceada, había quedado con las muchachas en que nos veríamos allá

**-Bella, ¿Te pasa algo?**

**-Ah ¿Qué?** -¡Demonios! Estaba fallando al tratar de ocultarle mi preocupación **–No me pasa nada** –Mentí, Edward me vio suspicaz.

**-Bueno Bella, ya termino el estrés de los exámenes, hoy nos vamos a divertir, así que cualquier preocupación que pase por tu cabecita quiero que la dejes a un lado **–Decía mientras se acercaba a mi con su rostro hermoso y sus ojos perfectos** –Esta noche va a ser nuestra noche **–Dijo a la vez que me abrazaba y depositaba un beso en mis labios. Me deje envolver por su aroma, por todas las sensaciones que desencadenaba en mi cuerpo, me permití sentirme amada por mi novio

-**Lo que tu digas **–dije entre susurros.

Y así nos dispusimos a ir a la fiesta en mi universidad, de camino llame a las muchachas y quedamos en encontrarnos cerca de unos de los kioscos que daban a las mesitas; llegamos y saludamos, ya estaban todos allí, Angela y Ben, Jess y Marco, Edward y yo. Edward fue por nuestras bebidas y de inmediato estábamos todos enmarcados en una conversación grupal, nos divertíamos todos, era exactamente lo que necesitaba, baile un rato con Edward y todo iba tal como debía ser.

Había música desde una tarima y animaba la fiesta un chico de último año de la universidad que la verdad yo no conocía; en un momento dado bajaron nuevamente la música mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando vi quien se había puesto frente al micrófono, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, mi cerebro se negaba a procesar esa información, sencillamente no lo podía creer

_**"Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, permítanme esta pequeña interrupción pero tengo un anuncio importante que dar"**_ –Decía desde la tarima frente a todos.

**_"Bella Swan perdóname"_** -¿Qué?- **_"Se que no tengo moral para pedírtelo, sin embargo aquí delante de todas estas personas tengo algo muy importante que decirte" _**–Trágame tierra pensaba, me tense por completo al lado de Edward, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

**_"Eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, de mi mundo; TE QUIERO Bella, te quiero a ti y a nadie mas"_** –Me quede en shock

_**"Me permitirías el honor de hablar conmigo" **_–Dijo con su mejor cara de arrepentimiento, yo seguía sin saber que demonios hacer, de la nada una luz blanca me cegó, me estaban alumbrando desde la tarima, escuche la bulla de la gente y todos me abucheaban, no se de donde saque las fuerzas e instintivamente salí corriendo de allí a toda velocidad.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, sin voltear atrás, no sabía donde a donde iba, sin embargo mis pies me llevaron hasta mi habitación, ¿A que otro lugar podía ir? Al llegar me entro el remordimiento, había dejado a Edward allí parado sin ninguna explicación, había dejado a mi novio porque mi ex novio me había perturbado la noche. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?, mas importante aun ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer yo? Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por el sonido de mi teléfono celular, era un mensaje de Angela **_"Bella que te hiciste, ¿Por qué te fuiste de ese modo? Sabes que dejaste a Edward aquí?"_** Bufe, claro que lo sabia, de nuevo sonó mi celular, otro mensaje esta vez era Jess **_"Amiga no debiste irte, ¿En donde rayos estas?"_** ¡Demonios! Ya luego les contestaría, tenia cosas mas apremiantes en el momento, aunque me pareciera increíble de nuevo sonó mi celular, en esta ocasión era un llamada, una llamada de Edward… Arg. Gruñí, ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?

* * *

Hola, por aca vengo dejandoles otro capi...

Espero que les guste ^^

Please me dejan sus reviews!

Saludos

**kroana =D**


	6. Otro Punto de Vista

_La Elección Correcta _

**Otro Punto de Vista**

_Si tú te vas, todo se va_

_Se va mi ilusión y con ella mi razón_

_Si tú te vas es mi vida la que se va_

_Por eso no te vayas_

_Si tú te vas, mi alma se va_

_Se va como el sol cuando llega la noche_

_Si tú te vas es mi vida la que se va_

_Quédate un momento y congelemos el tiempo en el reloj_

_Como un pacto eterno de amor entre los dos_

_Y así, quédate y esta vez_

_No des la vuelta y digas no_

_Porque yo, sin tu amor_

_No tengo el aire que respira mi voz_

_Quédate y abrázame_

_No te vayas por favor_

_**Si tú te vas (Ricky Martin)**_

**POV Edward**

Hoy era una maravillosa noche, no por la noche en si, sino porque una vez mas estaba al lado de la mujer mas importante del mundo, la que alguna vez fue mi amiga y ahora es mi novia, sin duda alguna dentro de un tiempo se convertiría en mi esposa; esa era mi meta, pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de esta maravillosa, inteligente, mas que hermosa mujer; nos encontrábamos con sus amigas Angela y Jess, que también ellas estaban con sus novios, así que todo iba tal cual debía ser; disfrutábamos de la noche, reíamos y casi todo era perfecto, el único detalle que había era Jacob Black, a pesar de ya no estar presente de forma directa en la vida de Bella seguía estando allí en sus pensamientos, en sus silencios, en sus rabias, lo sabia, la conocía demasiado como para no saber, todos los días me debatía entre hacerle frente o no a esa situación y casualmente como hoy en la tarde, prefería hacerme la vista gorda y evitar una discusión con Bella, la verdad era que mas me daba miedo enfrentarla por la reacción que ella pudiera tener, era obvio que le seguí importando sino, no reaccionaria de ese modo.

La gota que reboso el vaso fue cuando el idiota de Jacob llego hasta la cerveceada que había en su universidad, aunque Bella no lo había visto yo si lo vi llegar y observarnos con rabia y dolor en su rostro, que muy poco me importaba, lo único que me importaba era la felicidad de Bella. Lo que jamás me imagine fue la idiotez que iba a cometer, se monto en la tarima de la música y le hablo por el micrófono delante de todo el mundo directamente a Bella, a mi novia que se encontraba a mi lado, me dolió mucho su expresión porque mas allá de esa rabia en su rostro y de la crispación de su cuerpo había felicidad en sus ojos, había un brillo de esperanza en ellos que sabia que mas nadie podía ver, estaba casi seguro de que Bella tampoco lo sabia, por eso prefería callar, no quería quedarme sin ella. Jacob dijo un sarta de estupideces hasta que en un momento dado nos alumbraron desde la tarima, corrijo alumbraron a Bella, ella lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo, ni siquiera una mirada me dedico, no dijo absolutamente nada, se fue dejando atrás a mi corazón partiéndose en pedazos, Jacob le importaba mas de lo ya creía, como si se tratara de un final me puse a recordar todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses desde nuestra primera discusión….

**5 Meses Antes(Aproximadamente)**

Llevaba algún tiempo vigilando a Jacob, había algo en él que no me terminaba de cuadrar, esa apariencia de novio perfecto yo no me la creía, por Dios, era hombre y sabia muy bien las tácticas que usamos para llevar a una mujer a la cama, pero si eso era lo que quería con Bella yo no se lo iba a permitir, no cuando ella si iba en serio y de verdad estaba enamorándose de él, ya la había convencido de que esperara ese momento lo mas posible, claro no se lo había dicho de manera directa pero Bella y yo teníamos un modo bastante particular de comunicarnos sin necesidad de tanta palabrería. Dicen que él que busca encuentra y tal vez fue eso lo que me pasó a mí o tal vez era la constatación de lo que ya me imaginaba; lo vi con otra mujer.

No aguante mi mal genio y me fui hasta él para enfrentarlo y obligarlo a que terminara su relación con Bella, pero era tan cínico ese sinvergüenza que tuvo la desfachatez de decirme que Bella era la única mujer importante de su vida, pero resultaba no ser la única mujer, que descarado a pesar de todo lo que dijo le di un ultimátum, le daba 48 horas para que hablara con ella y sino lo hacia él lo iba a hacer yo, pero le jure que no iba a permitir que jugara con Bella; él solo me reto diciendo

**_"Veamos a quien le cree mas Cullen"_**

La rabia aumento dentro de mi pero me controle, le recordé que solo tenia 48 horas dando por terminada la conversación. Como era de esperarse Jacob no hablo con Bella y parecía que no tenia pensado hacerlo, así que me dispuse a ser yo el portador de malas noticias, le dije a Bella que tenia que hablar con ella, que nos veíamos a la noche en su cuarto, sabia que iba a pasar todo el día angustiada pero no podíamos hablarlo en un lugar publico y mucho menos me podía arriesgar a que Jacob se apareciera de improvisto, iba a ser una conversación solo entre nosotros y sabia que Bella no se lo iba a tomar nada bien.

La cara de dolor de Bella no era nada en comparación con lo que yo sufría al verla sufrir, pero era peor que siguiera en la ignorancia, no paraba de llorar, quería consolarla, necesitaba hacerlo pero ella me rechazo de un modo que jamás me imagine, ni en mis peores pesadillas, si ella se sentía mal en ese momento yo estaba significativamente peor que ella, me quede de pie observándola ¡¿Qué mas podía hacer? No me permitía acercarme y tampoco pensaba dejarla sola, pagaba su rabia conmigo, decía muchas cosas desde el dolor que tenia, nada era salía realmente de su corazón; llamo a Jacob, ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! Pensaba, me corrió del cuarto pero no me fui, allí iba a estar él tenia que darle la cara y ser sincero con ella de una vez por todas, pero claro era demasiado pedir que eso sucediera, no a ella, no a mi Bella que parecía tener que sufrir todo lo habido y por haber en este mundo, el cínico de Jacob lo negó todo y mi hermosa amiga le creyó, mas bien pienso que le quería creer, necesitaba aferrarse a esa posibilidad de felicidad en su vida, pero jamás se es feliz en la mentira.

Me fui de su cuarto ya no había mas nada que yo pudiera hacer allí, entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto y así se lo hice saber, yo siempre estaría para ella, así era y así seria siempre… Pero ese siempre se volvió demasiado tiempo, pasaron las semanas y no sabía nada de ella; ¿Era que ella no me extrañaba? ¿Tan poco era yo en su vida? Y la tristeza y el dolor que al principio sentía se fue transformando en rabia y dolor, me sentía traicionado, ¿Cómo era posible que Bella le creyera mas a ese recién llegado que a mi? Pensaba una y otra vez en mi habitación, así pasaron las semanas y ya había llegado la última semana del semestre, ¿Era posible que de la nada nuestra amistad se perdiera? Me negaba a creer eso, nuestra amistad no se podía perder de ese modo ¿O si?

Llego lo que todo este tiempo había esperado, Bella fue a hablar conmigo, pero yo tenia demasiado dolor dentro de mi, los días parecían años y las semanas que pasaron se habían vuelto décadas, sin embargo en lo único que pensaba era en ella, ¿Qué haría ella sin mí? ¿Con quien iba a hablar? ¿Quién la iba a entender tan bien como yo? Pero esa noche cuando llego a mi habitación me cego la rabia, la vi y sabia que ya Jacob había conseguido su tan preciado premio, Bella tenia algo diferente, sabia que ya se habían acostado; a pesar de todo trate de colocar mi mejor mascara de indiferencia, sabia que no había sido sencillo para ella venir hasta aquí

**-Hola **–Me dijo

**-Hola** –Le respondí, aun seguía siendo un caballero

**-Eh… quería hablar contigo **–Me lo imaginaba

**-¿De que?** –La apremie

-Eh… Bueno… -Tartamudeaba y se quedo callada por unos segundos bastante largos

**-Pensé que venias a hablar conmigo** –La anime, aunque con mi voz endurecida por la rabia que tenia guardada

**-No tienes que ser así conmigo Edward, somos amigos ¿o no?** –Un puñal directo a mi corazón

-**¿Ah si? Pensé que no querías ser mi amiga** –La contraataqué

**-Y yo que siempre ibas a estar allí para mí.** -Touche

**-Tal vez _"siempre"_ es mucho tiempo **–Respondí sinceramente, pero su cara dolor me desarmo por completo, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Es que acaso no quería solucionar las cosas con ella?** –Bella lo siento **–dije suspirando **– Tienes razón, eres mi amiga y siempre lo serás** –Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que seguíamos en la puerta de mi habitación, sacudí la cabeza **-Pasa **–La invite a entrar.

**-Lo siento, no eso no es suficiente, en verdad lo lamento mucho Edward yo… **-Notaba que buscaba las palabras exactas que decir, pero no pensaba ayudarla, sabia que era lo que quería decir, pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios

**-Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que lamentas?**

**-…** -Su silencio me calo hondo, muy hondo, fue con echarle sal a la herida abierta

**-¡Oh vamos Bella! **–Grite mientras alzaba mis brazos totalmente exasperado** –Es el colmo, ¿A ver ahora por que lloras?** –Una vez lloraba por mi culpa, no lo podía creer, era el colmo.

**-Yo… yo… **-Titubeaba, se lanzo a mis brazos haciéndome recordar los viejos tiempos, viejos tiempos máxime, se veía ya tan lejana nuestra discusión, pero por ahora eso no importaba, por ahora éramos solo nosotros dos, como siempre tenia que ser.

Esa noche discutimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, incluso fue peor que la noche en su habitación, es que ahora yo estaba demasiado dolido con ella, ella seguía con Jacob a pesar de lo que le había dicho y eso era algo que me negaba a aceptar, no podía ver como se metía en un hoyo negro sin poder hacer nada, esa noche dormimos juntos como siempre lo hacíamos, me sorprendió mucho que me lo pidiera, quizás me extrañaba mas de lo que yo quería creer, como siempre terminaba dándole lo que ella quisiera, pero a la mañana siguiente volvimos a la realidad, ella seguía con el tipejo ese, lo había preferido a él antes que a mi, sentía como se abría un hueco en mi pecho pero no podía hacer mas nada por ella, ya había hecho todo cuanto estaba a mi alcance.

La semana pasó en un suspiro, sabía que hoy había cerveceada en la universidad de Bella pero pro primera vez en todo el tiempo que estaba en la universidad no iba a ir, ¿Para que? Sabia que iba a encontrarme a mi amiga con el infame de su novio jugando a la casita feliz, no definitivamente ya tenia demasiado solo imaginándomelo; sin embargo no me iría esta noche, estaba arreglando mis cosas en mi habitación para irme mañana a la casa de mis padres, iríamos de vacaciones hasta la casa de campo y aunque extrañaría a Bella pensaba tratar de seguir con mi vida, ¿Para donde iría ella en estas vacaciones? Serian las primeras vacaciones separados, di un largo suspiro, ¿Quién demonios entiende las cosas del corazón? Reclamaba.

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, alguien desesperadamente tocaba la puerta de mi habitación, mire la hora y era algo tarde sin embargo abrí, era Bella, estaba hecha un completo desastre lloraba a todo pulmón; en cuanto me vio se arrojo a mis brazos y yo la acune en ellos, la lleve hasta mi cama y no emití ninguna palabra hasta que se hubo calmado, como era de esperarse la cuerda rompió por el lado mas fino, ya ella sabia lo de Jacob de eso estaba completamente seguro, Bella no dijo nada esa noche y se quedo dormida en mis brazos; a la mañana siguiente me desperté antes que ella y la quise consentir, así que en silencio salí de la habitación a comprar algo para comer y su adorado café, que seguramente necesitaría con urgencia.

Cuando regrese Bella ya se había despertado pero estaba tapada con la sabana hasta la cabeza, la llame y me fascino su sonrisa cuando le dije que traía su café; diciéndome que yo era su "_Angel_", esto me hizo reír aun mas, pero lo mas importante es que mostraba un mejor aspecto, se reía sinceramente a pesar de ese dolor oculto que aun podía ver en sus ojos. De repente me pregunto que a donde iríamos de vacaciones, pero antes de que nuestra amistad continuara en el punto donde se había quedado teníamos que conversar de eso que ella seguramente no quería recordar y que estaba tan presente en su mente; me disculpe y le aclare de todos los modos posibles que jamás hubiese querido que ella pasara por esto, que habría dado cualquier cosa por evitarle este sufrimiento, pasadas las verdades, las disculpas y las aceptaciones se hacia ya la hora de irnos, no pensaba separarme de ella ni un segundo, así que la lleve hasta su habitación.

De camino a su universidad se dispuso a revisar su teléfono celular, anoche la habían llamado mucho y le habían llegado también varios mensajes de texto, la cara que ponía cada vez que los leía me enervaba, no me aguante y le dije que no tenía porque revisarlos, ella me dijo que lo sabía, sin embargo ambos sabíamos que lo iba a hacer, de repente tranco el teléfono lo tenia entre sus manos sobre sus piernas y miraba a la carretera completamente molesta; apreté mas fuerte el volante mientras trataba de calmarme, estaba totalmente seguro de que si ese tipo se atravesaba en mi camino las cosas no iban a terminar nada bien.

Lo que faltaba, su celular sonó, ella resignada contesto y lo único que dijo fue _"Hasta nunca, no me llames mas_" apagando casi de inmediato su teléfono, no dije nada, ni un solo comentario y puse mi mejor cara de nada, aunque sabia que eso no la engañaba a ella; llegamos a su habitación y el muy idiota la estaba esperando, se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, que descarado, pero Bella quería hablar con él y yo lo sabia, la verdad es que necesitaban esa conversación, tan solo porque ella me lo pidió la espere abajo, haciendo hincapié en que yo estaba allí y que ella no estaba sola, ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podía hacer con ella lo que él quisiera? Pues estaba bien equivocado, yo estaba en la vida de Bella, ella jamás estaría sola.

Vi cuando salio, su cara era de sufrimiento, seguro un sufrimiento fingido o quizás si se había dado cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que acababa de perder, no perdí mucho el tiempo con él aunque de no haber sido que sabia que Bella estaba arriba sola quizás me le fuese ido encima a golpes como tanto deseaba hacerlo, pero él no se quedo quieto "_Esto no ha acabado_" me dijo, no le preste la mayor atención y me fui con Bella, mi Bella, esperaba que algún día me viera como yo la veía a ella; al llegar ella estaba sentada en su cama llorando, me acerque a ella, la consolé y me prometí hacerla feliz, era lo único que quería su felicidad aunque su felicidad no fuese a mi lado.

Nos fuimos a casa de mis padres y todo seguía igual entre nosotros, igual a antes de estas semanas trágicas; pero había una pequeña diferencia Bella me veía diferente y la esperanza se arraigaba en mi corazón, ¿Era realmente posible que Bella me viera como algo mas que su amigo? ¿Qué me viera como hombre? Resulto ser que tendríamos que irnos solos a la casa de campo, de la nada todos tenían ahora algo que hacer, pero a mi no me importaba estar a solas con ella, de hecho era lo que mas ansiaba; estar a solas con mi Bella.

**Fin 5 Meses Antes**

Esas vacaciones fueron las mejores de mi vida, Bella finalmente se había fijado en mi y ahora estábamos juntos, ella era feliz a mi lado y por ende yo también era sumamente feliz; no dudaba nunca de sus sentimientos pero en su corazón había una herida abierta supurante que luchaba por manchar nuestro amor Jacob Black, aunque ninguno lo mencionaba, ella no había encendido su teléfono celular en las vacaciones, esto era porque aun le seguía importando; hecho que constate cuando llegamos de nuevo a la universidad y nos conseguimos por primera vez con Jacob, allí empezó de nuevo nuestro calvario; nuestra relación iba mas que bien, pero a veces me preguntaba si ella estaba conmigo porque realmente me amaba o si era porque yo era la elección mas conveniente.

No hablaba de ello, era un cobarde, envidiaba a Jacob, él en tan poco tiempo había despertado en ella el deseo de amar que tanto tiempo estuvo dormido en su cuerpo, él era algo así como su primer amor real, yo era el amigo fiel que siempre estuvo a su lado y que por pura suerte acabo estando con ella; tenia que admitirlo el hecho que nos hicimos novios cuando ella acababa prácticamente de terminar con él me daba en que pensar todas las noches, mas aun sus reacciones a cuando lo veía o él le escribía, Jacob le seguía importando, a pesar de que trataba de ocultármelo sus esfuerzos eran en vanos, su silencio me hería aun mas; prefería que hablara conmigo, que confiara en mi, pero ella no lo hacia y mi dolor cada día era mayor.

Bella hacia todo el esfuerzo por estar conmigo, no digo que no lo quisiera pero ella no estaba a mi lado al 100%, el hecho de que se fuera corriendo por las cosas que Jacob le había dicho me lo confirmaba, lo que había estado evitando ya era inevitable, tenia que hablar con ella, enfrentarla y obligarla a elegir; aunque tal vez yo no fuera su elección. Tome mi teléfono celular y le llame…

* * *

Hola ^^

Me parecio algo importante que vieramos un poco de lo que ha sido toda esta historia para Edward, para asi poder entender las cosas que estan por suceder...

Igual me cuentan que les parece a traves de sus tan apreciados reviews! ^^

Luego pondre un POV Jacob y vemos su parte de la historia ^^

Saludos

**kroana =D**


	7. Una Segunda Oportunidad

La Elección Correcta

**¿Una Segunda Oportunidad?**

**_Ya no puedo seguir_**  
**_he caído después de ti_**  
**_aquí estoy, no he dejado nada atrás_**  
**_creo que lo he tratado de olvidar_**  
**_tu eres todo lo que soy_**  
**_llévame a casa_**  
**_estoy atravesando una lucha_**  
**_rota, moribunda_**  
**_me rindo,_**  
**_tu eres mi única fuerza_**  
**_sin ti, no puedo continuar_**  
**_mas, nunca mas_**

**_October (Evanescence)_**

Suspire, no tenia sentido alguno mi comportamiento, inspire de nuevo aire y me dispuse a contestar la llamada de mi novio

**-Hola** –Dije

**-Hola, ¿Cómo estas? **–Inmediatamente sentí como me sonrojaba

**-Bien **–Conteste

**-¿Te pasa algo?** –Demonios ¿Hasta por teléfono se podía dar cuenta? Aunque era mas que obvio ¿O no?

**-No** –Mentí

**-Entonces… ¿Por qué te fuiste de ese modo? Claro, ya entiendo, te pasa Jacob Black ¿O no? **-¡Rayos! Ahora que debía hacer no podía mentirle ¿o si? No, me dije con resignación, él sabría igual la verdad, me mordí la lengua y no conteste **–Esta bien Bella**

**-¡No! No esta bien Edward, no es justo** –Suspire

**-Exactamente ¿Para quien no es justo Bella?** –pregunto suspicaz mi novio, entendía muy bien el doble sentido de su pregunta.

**-Para ninguno **–Respondí de igual modo, era verdad no era justo ni para Edward ni para Jacob incluso para mi misma, escuche un largo suspiro de mi novio

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella?** –No estaba muy segura de esa respuesta ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero? Me pregunte, no me atreví a responderme

**-…**

**-Me parece que…** -Bufo – **Deberías aclarar lo que quieres antes de seguir adelante con esto Bella**

**-No me dejes** –Respondí sin pensar siquiera

**-Te quiero demasiado como para compartirte**

**-Te quiero a ti** –Claro que lo quería a él, él era mi todo, mi seguridad mi mundo

**-No Bella, no digo que no me quieras de algún modo me has querido, pero quieres mas lo que represento** –Demonios, a veces parecía ser capaz de leer mentes

**-No es cierto **–Mentí

-**Si, si lo es **–Replicó

**-Te quiero a ti** –Insistí **–No te atrevas a dejarme Edward Cullen** –Dije casi con desesperación, no era capaz de vivir sin él eso era algo de lo que estaba absolutamente segura.

**-No pienso dejarte Bella**

**-Eres mi novio Edward**

**-Y si es lo que quieres lo seguiré siendo, pero ahora es mejor que aclares tus sentimientos Bella** -¿Por qué demonios hablábamos esto por celular?

**-No tengo nada que aclarar te quiero a ti ¡Punto!**

**-Ya lo habíamos dicho Bella, no es justo para ninguno **–Me recordó mis palabras, él tenia razón, pero yo era una necia, terca

**-Lo sé **–Dije en un suspiro

**-Hasta que arregles las cosas hablamos**

**-No me dejes** –Dije por enésima vez, mi novio rió

**-No te pienso dejar Bella, decidas lo que decidas, yo siempre estaré aquí **–Era totalmente cierto, no dudaba un ápice de estas palabras

**-Te quiero **–Susurre

**-Yo te quiero mas** –Dijo y tranco la llamada

Como si estuviese en estado de shock me quede con el celular pegado a la oreja escuchando el tono de que la llamada la habían finalizado, hasta que reaccione y colgué, estaba hecha todo un lío, ¡exactamente que se suponía que iba a hacer! No lo sabía… Si lo sabes siseo mi vocecita interior, demonios tenia razón sabia con exactitud lo que tenia que hacer, de hecho tenia nombre y apellido, era Jacob Black, ¿Es que no había tenido suficiente con arruinarme la felicidad una vez? Tenía que seguir haciéndolo, yo estaba bien con Edward; ¿Por qué rayos no me podía dejar en paz? Por que te quiere dijo mi vocecita interior, sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente y evitando que llegaran siquiera de lejos a mi corazón. Con bastante indecisión le escribí un mensaje de texto a Jacob

**-Te espero en el campo de la universidad el lunes a las 3:00pm, si es que aun quieres hablar conmigo** –Aclaré

Envié el mensaje y cerré mi celular, me senté en la cama y me acosté sobre ella, quedándome dormida profundamente, totalmente agotada por el cansancio mental y emocional que tenia. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con resignación, los mensajes en mi celular me recordaban que la noche anterior había sido real y no un sueño como yo esperaba, afortunadamente no tenia nada pendiente en las materias, por que no tenía cabeza para mas nada, mi vida estaba peor que una telenovela, el pitido de mi celular me hizo brincar del susto, me había llegado un mensaje, seguro es Jacob pensé y no me había equivocado

**-Cuenta con ello. Gracias por permitirme hablar contigo**

Yo bufe y lance el teléfono a la cama, tenia pánico, pánico de lo que pudiera pasar en esa conversación, era una completa y total cobarde, pero por el bien de todos debía aclarar la situación, eso implicaba dejar las cosas en claro con Jacob y seguir con mi relación perfecta con Edward… En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, más rápido de lo que pensé ya era lunes y casi la hora, así que tome mis cosas, salí de mi habitación, llegue hasta el campo de la universidad y allí ya estaba Jacob, que bueno que no me hizo esperar pensé; ya de camino había resuelto que si no estaba me iría, si, si era una cobarde lo admito.

**-Ok, tienes cinco minutos** –Le dije decidida en lo que llegue, asustada de que mi cuerpo no delatara lo que realmente sentía. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

**-Te agradezco que me permitas hablar contigo… Yo… Yo…** -¿Estaba nervioso?

**-¿Pensé que querías hablar?** –Ser sarcástica y dura funcionaba más que ser vulnerable, estar molesta era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, no podía flaquear en este momento

**-¡Si lo sé! **–Dijo, casi grito mientras alzaba las manos al aire y miraba el cielo, luego bajo la mirada y poso sus ojos en los míos. ¡NO! Esos ojos me seguían fascinando y derritiéndome, ya veía como mi resolución empezaba a fallar, no me lo podía permitir, saque fuerzas de no se donde y desvié la mirada fingiéndome molesta.

**-Sigo esperando, tienes cuatro minutos** -¿De donde podía hablar así? Jacob me miro con dolor en el rostro y su dolor me dolió a mí también.

**-Perdóname**

**-Lo siento, no puedo**

**-No puedo vivir sin ti**

**-Debiste pensarlo antes, pero claro seguro que no era tu intención que yo me enterara ¿O si?**

**-…**

**-Si no vas a decir nada más… Será mejor que terminemos con esta conversación de una vez.**

**-¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes! ¡TE QUIERO!**

**-…** -¿Qué era lo que decía? ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

**-Hago lo que me pidas, lo que tú quieras** -¡¿Qué?

-**No quiero que te limites por mí, vive tu vida como mejor te parezca Jacob **–Conteste sinceramente

**-¿Ya no me quieres?**

**-…** - En automático baje mi rostro, solo veía mis pies

**-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres, entonces te dejo en paz y tranquila como tú dices querer**

**-…**-¿Es que era un libro abierto?

**-Si me quieres… ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme?**

**-¡Perdonarte! ¿Para que quieres que te perdone?** –Grite a la vez que alzaba mi rostro y gesticulaba con las manos pero sin atreverme a mirarlo directamente. **-¿Cambiarían las cosas? No Jacob, no cambiaria nada, ya el pasado está hecho y no se puede cambiar **–Las lagrimas traicioneras ya rodaban por mis mejillas

**-No llores, no Bella por favor…** -Su voz era de suplica, se acerco a mí y me seco las lagrimas pero venían mas, una tras otra sin parar. **–Eres y seguirás siendo siempre la mujer más importante de mi vida** –Esta frase me recordó mi pasado bonito con él pero también la traición de sus promesas rotas.

**-¡No me toques!** –le grite mientras con mis manos retiraba las suyas de mi cara alzando la mía en el proceso para encontrarme con su rostro, su bello y dulce rostro estaba también lleno de lagrimas, de las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían.

**-Lo siento **–Se limito a decir, aun yo no paraba de llorar, verlo así me confundió mas de lo que ya estaba; ¿Era tal vez cierto lo que decía?

**-Yo también** –fue lo único que pude decir entre sollozos

Y allí estábamos frente a frente, llorando, tal vez por motivos diferentes, pero también por motivos iguales. Yo lloraba por el dolor de la traición, del amor perdido, de la culpa que me embargaba por sentirme de este modo cuando yo ya andaba saliendo con Edward, Edward suspire, mi amigo, mi novio, mi todo, él no se merecía esto y mucho menos viniendo de mi; suponía que Jacob lloraba porque ¿Aún me quería? Mi corazón casi brinco de alegría ante este pensamiento pero de más culpa me lleno este sentimiento, mi cuerpo me lo decía, aunque tratara de ocultármelo a mi misma seguía queriendo a Jacob ¿Pero como demonios era esto posible? Mi llanto se intensifico, si es que esto era posible.

Sin saber muy bien como Jacob estaba más cerca de mí y de repente me abrazo, este gesto lejos de tranquilizarme me hizo llorar más, por que me sentía bien entre sus brazos y no quería separarme de ellos, así que allí me quede como una pequeña niña indefensa, sintiéndome segura en sus brazos, en los brazos del hombre que me había traicionado meses atrás, al que le había entregado mi corazón y lo había pisoteado. Lentamente Jacob se fue acercando a mi rostro, sabia lo que trataba de hacer, ¿Entonces porque rayos no lo detenía? Sentí su respiración en mi rostro, su halito cerca de mis labios, me quede allí tan quieta como estaba; Jacob recorrió el ínfimo espacio que separaba nuestros labios que se juntaron como dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas, que se besaron con necesidad, se extrañaban y parecían gritar felices ¡Estamos en casa! Nos besamos con pasión.

* * *

HOLAS!

Gracias por leerme y por todos sus reviews y favoritos!

Aca les dejo otro capi de esta historia que tanto me encanta ^^

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo XD

**Saludos =D**


	8. Mi Versión de la Historia

La Elección Correcta

**Mi Versión de la Historia**

**_Perdido sin ti_**

**_Quédate cada noche y suéñame en la luna_**

**_Ámame por las calles perdidas de mi vida_**

**_Bésame poco a poco no sea que me muera_**

**_Vive con este loco perdido que te quiere_**

**_Si me falta tu presencia_**

**_Yo me pierdo buscándote_**

**_Cierro mi vida_**

**_Cierro para mí el libro blanco de mi vida_**

**_El libro blanco de mi vida_**

**_Perdido sin ti_**

**_Perdido sin ti (Ricky Martin)_**

_**POV Jacob**_

No podía creer que Bella finalmente había aceptado a hablar conmigo, en realidad no sabia exactamente que le iba a decir, no había ninguna excusa valida para lo que había sucedido, lo único que sabia era que mi vida había perdido su sentido, la extrañaba a montones, me hacia falta su presencia, su calidez, su inocencia, su compañía, me hacia falta su amor, estaba completamente seguro de no merecer una segunda oportunidad pero igual iba a luchar con todas mis fuerzas por recuperarla, por recuperar su confianza, por entrar nuevamente en su vida.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Me repetía cien veces a mi mismo, suspire, lo pasado es pasado, ahora solo me queda enfrentar mi presente para poder formarme un futuro, ¿Seria capaz Bella de perdonarme? ¿Merecía yo siquiera su perdón? Estas y mas interrogantes vagaban en mi cabeza ese fin de semana, las horas parecían días y los minutos horas, el tiempo pasaba extremadamente lento pero así es cuando esperas algo con ansias.

El tiempo parecía no pasar.

No pude ir a clases el lunes, sabia que era un idiota por faltar, aunque igual al final daba lo mismo, no lograba concentrarme en nada, en nada mas que no fuera Bella Swan, prácticamente había perdido todas las notas del primer corte en la universidad; sin embargo faltaba mas de la mitad del semestre y sabia que me podía recuperar, podía recuperar el semestre si tuviese al menos un motivo para hacerlo. Había regresado a la universidad solo para verla a ella, para estar cerca de ella, para que me perdonara, si lo se, no estaba bien echar por la borda el esfuerzo de tantos años pero es que la verdad por mas que trataba no lograba concentrarme, en mi mente solo estaba Bella y estaba seguro de que hasta que no arreglara mi situación con ella, mi vida seguiría sin sentido, ¿Y si no lograba arreglar nada? ¿Y si el daño que ocasione fue tal que no había cabida para el perdón? Me torturaba con estos pensamientos constantemente.

Faltaban aun dos horas para las 3 de la tarde del lunes, esa fue la hora a la que Bella me cito, no almorcé, no pasaba bocado, la expectativa de tenerla frente a mi a solas para conversar era tal que mi estomago estaba completamente lleno de vacío, era una sensación sumamente extraña y a la vez tan familiar, sentía miedo; ¿Qué le iba decir? Me partí la cabeza todo este tiempo sin ella planeando esta conversación y aun no hallaba una explicación satisfactoria; el fin de semana fue peor, pero aun así iría a verla, necesitaba al menos pedirle perdón, ver con mis propios ojos que era feliz al lado del que una vez fue su amigo para poder tratar de reconstruir mi vida.

Llegue hasta su universidad y aun faltaba hora y media para que ella llegara, pensaba esperarla aquí, mejor temprano que tarde; pensaba esperarla todo el tiempo que fuese necesario pero sobre todo no iba a presionarla, simplemente la esperaría, mi mente empezó a vagar y se fue un tiempo atrás, un mejor tiempo, mi tiempo con Bella…

Recordé todos los días que estuve observándola de lejos, la noche en que nos conocimos, la noche en que la bese por primera vez, nuestra primera vez juntos, todos los momentos buenos y bonitos a su lado, recordé también a Carolina, sacudí mi cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que me había convencido? Aunque la verdad es que ahora pensaba que ella siempre tuvo razón, a la primera de cambio Bella estaba saliendo con Edward, quien quita que eso no fuese sucedido antes, es decir, ellos eran los mejores amigos o al menos eso era lo que le decían al mundo, ¡No! Me reprimí a mi mismo por esos pensamientos, Bella no era capaz de hacerme algo así, estaba hecho un lío, ya no sabia ni que pensar…

**Un tiempo atrás**

Estaba con Carolina, ella era un amiga mía desde hacia un tiempo; bueno antes de estar con Bella era en ocasiones mas que una amiga, pero desde que la había visto a Bella aquella noche no había pasado nada mas con Carolina, de hecho se podía decir que se había vuelto mi confidente y me había ayudado con Bella, me daba consejos de cómo tratarla, realmente hablábamos mucho, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, Edward me había visto con Carolina y por eso pensaba que engañaba a Bella, algo que jamás pudiera ocurrir, yo amaba con todo mi corazón a Bella, realmente no se muy bien como llego a pasar eso… bueno esta bien si lo se, pero ahora a la distancia no lo entiendo…

Después de la discusión que tuvimos con Edward ella se sentía muy mal, ciertamente me molestaba, no lograba entender porque él le importaba tanto, es decir, solo eran amigos, o al menos eso era lo que suponía, hablaba mucho con Carolina al respecto, no sabia a quien mas preguntarle, de hecho últimamente Bella ya evitaba ese tema lo que me hacia preocupar aun mas, porque lo evitaba por mí, no porque ya no le importara lo sucedido, eso dolía en cantidades; Carolina tenia la loca teoría de que ellos eran algo mas que amigos, situación que me negaba rotundamente a creer, confiaba a plenitud en Bella no había absolutamente nada en ella que me hiciera dudar, pero en las ultimas semanas los silencios se volvían tan incómodos…

**-No vas a creer lo que acabo de ver** –Me dijo Carolina el martes de la última semana de clases.

**-Ahora ¿Con que vienes? **–Le dije, si, era mi amiga pero no por eso dejaba de ser una entrometida de la vida ajena

**-Ok primero dime algo, ¿Confías en mí?** -¿Qué se traía entre manos?

**-Vamos di ya lo que te mueres por decir Carolina, se te nota que te traes una noticia fresca**

**-Pues si chico lindo, tienes razón, pero antes de que te la diga debes saber que no tengo porque mentirte**

**-¿?**

**-Es solo que hoy vi la confirmación de las dudas que ya tenía acerca de tu niña santa**

**-¿?** –Seguía sin darle sentido a sus palabras, ¿Qué rayos trataba de decirme?

**-Bueno espero que no me odies por esto, pero hoy vi a tu querida novia salir de la habitación de… ¿A que no adivinas de quien? **–Me podía hacer una buena idea pero mi cerebro no pudo mandar la orden para emitir mi voz **–Pues si, tu cara me dice claramente que ya sabes quien es, pero igual lo vas a escuchar, tu novia salia esta mañana de la habitación de Edward… Y por tu expresión se que no tenias idea siquiera de que estaba aquí en la universidad**

**-¿Qué estas diciendo?**

**-Ok, no odies al mensajero sino al mensaje, Jacob no es por echarle mas leña al fuego pero debes saber todo lo que vi, los vi despidiéndose y debo decir que estaban muy cariñosos. **–Termino casi de manera solemne.

Dijo tratando de disculparse, pero sabia muy bien que disfrutaba de su victoria, esto que me decía era la constatación de que Edward y Bella eran algo mas que amigos, ¿No que estaban peleados? No podía creerlo, recién habíamos estado juntos, ¿Era que yo no significaba nada para ella? Todo era un completo caos, mis oídos zumbaban, no escuchaba nada a mi alrededor, como si fuese estallado una bomba, todo mi mundo se derrumbo solo en segundos, toda la felicidad que creía que tenia se vino abajo… En ese momento me perdí a mi mismo…

A la tarde Bella me llamo por teléfono, se escuchaba súper triste, quería venir a la universidad pero yo estaba tan sentido con ella, no sabia que pensar, no sabia que sentir, finalmente nos vimos y ella estaba... Era un mar de lagrimas, me contó que había hablado con Edward pero no me dijo que habían pasado la noche juntos, eso quería decir que me contaba lo sucedido pero no toda la verdad; se veía muy afectada por eso, a pesar de que ella fue a buscarlo no pudo solventar la situación con él, entendía que eran amigos pero este conocimiento no hacia que mis celos disminuyeran, todo lo contrario me sentía sumamente frustrado porque no podía hacer nada por ella y porque no era capaz de decirme toda la verdad, sentía que ellos tenían una relación diferente a otro nivel, aunque sabia que Bella me quería estaba totalmente claro que jamás seria del modo en que ella quería a Edward, tal vez con el tiempo me decía a mi mismo.

Esa noche la pasamos juntos, a pesar de todo mi dolor y de todos los celos que Cullen me hacia sentir, yo seguía siendo su novio, ella estaba aquí a mi lado tal y como debía ser; así pasaron los días pero yo seguía sin sentirme bien del todo, tenia una sensación extraña en el cuerpo difícil de explicar, trataba de no prestarle atención pero era sumamente complicado, empecé a imaginarme la noche que habían pasado juntos y que ella no me había contado, no entendía, sino había pasado nada entre ellos ¿Por qué ocultármelo?, o ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto el hecho de que no se hablasen?, o ¿Por qué él le había dejado de hablar porque ella estaba conmigo? Eran demasiadas interrogantes que ocupaban toda mi mente, no podía seguir así tenia que aclararlo con ella pero era demasiado cobarde, existía la posibilidad de que si la presionaba podía terminar conmigo.

Llego por fin el viernes, fin de semestre, un semestre menos, una meta alcanzada, este semestre había conseguido lo mejor de toda mi vida, tenia a Bella y eso me hacia sumamente feliz, a pesar de todas mis dudas estar con ella me hacia feliz; en la tarde estaba con Carolina en mi habitación hablando de todo lo sucedido, de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas y por supuesto de todas las dudas que rondaban por mi cabeza a diario, ella decía de hecho me aseguraba que Edward y Bella eran algo mas que amigos, yo claramente me negaba por completo a esa afirmación, ella había traído una botella a la habitación asegurando que era el ultimo día que nos veríamos y que luego mas tarde tendría solo ojos para Bella y quería celebrar conmigo el final del semestre.

Así que allí estábamos tomando y conversando amenamente, realmente discutíamos, ella seguía insistiéndome en lo mismo, parecía una historia de nunca acabar al igual que la botella que había llegado; sin embargo el licor ya empezaba a hacer efecto, en un momento dado ella fue hasta el baño y dejo el teléfono celular sobre la cama, había perdido la noción del tiempo así que lo tome para ver la hora, lamentablemente eso no fue lo que vi; en la pantalla del celular había una foto de Bella y Edward estaban abrazados muy cariñosamente afuera de la habitación de él, lo sabia por el contexto de la foto, el color de las paredes, la fecha era de hacia un tiempo, la curiosidad pudo mas que yo y empecé a revisar todas las imágenes que Carolina guardaba en su celular.

Carolina tenia un álbum completo dedicado a ellos, guardaba las imágenes con fechas y en todas parecían una pareja de enamorados, ¿Como había podido ser tan estúpido? me reclamaba a mi mismo; ¿Por qué Carolina tenia todas estas fotos? No entendía nada, todo era sumamente confuso y no ayudaba para nada el licor que había ingerido, mis neuronas de por si ya no trabajaban igual… Las revise todas y cada una, unas eran de la habitación de Bella y otras de la habitación de Edward, muchas eran en el campus, en el puerto, estaban en todas partes, ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?

Las imágenes se agolpaban en mi mente, mi pensamiento se nublaba, me negaba rotundamente a creer lo que estaba viendo, mejor dicho me negaba a creer las conclusiones que mi cerebro sacaba solo, era un momento sumamente terrible, recordaba el modo en que ella se sentía por la discusión con Edward, lo mucho que la había afectado, ¡No podía ser! Gritaba en mi mente, no podía ser posible, no quería que fuera posible…

De repente Carolina salio del baño en un diminuto baby doll negro que le hacia honor a todo su cuerpo; mi primera reacción fue el de pararme de la cama y alejarme ipso facto de ella, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Yo tenía novia y ella lo sabia, entre nosotros ya no había nada más, ¿Qué pretendía? Lentamente se acercaba a mí, caminaba seductoramente, su mirada, su cuerpo lo decía, me estaba incitando a estar con ella

**-¿Qué demonios haces? **–le dije contrariado mientras caminaba hacia atrás

**-Nada, nada que tu no quieras mi Jacob **–Dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior de su boca y hacia posturitas con el cuerpo

**-Lo lamento Carolina, tengo novia y la quiero** –Afirme **–Lo de nosotros hace rato que termino **–Dije mientras tropezaba con algo en la habitación que me hizo caer, estaba mas bebido de lo que pensaba

**-Oh vamos** –Susurro **–Ella esta con Edward y tu conmigo, así estarían parejos, además no te pido matrimonio, solo recordar viejos tiempos…** -De repente estaba sobre mi **-Sin compromisos** –Musito exhalando su aliento sobre mi oreja, haciendo que en todo mi cuerpo viajara un fuerte escalofrió

Sin planificarlo, sin desearlo, sin saber bien exactamente como, había acabado metido en la cama con Carolina, mi parte menos noble se alegraba, lo que es igual no es trampa me gritaba una vocecita interior, pero a pesar de todo esto el remordimiento me estaba matando, ella parecía estar muy a gusto pero lo que yo quería hacer era salir corriendo de allí para estar con mi novia, ¿Con que cara podría verla después de esto? TOC TOC TOC TOC tocaban desesperadamente la puerta, yo no esperaba a nadie, voltee a ver significativamente a Carolina que me dijo que había llamado para pedir pizza hace rato, así que decidí dejar las culpas para después, me levante de la cama, busque mi billetera para sacar algo de dinero, me enrollé una sabana en la cadera y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

Lo que jamás imagine ni por asomo era verla a ella de pie en la puerta, se veía feliz, hermosa, radiante como siempre, yo me quede paralizado, no sabía que decir, que hacer, Bella me saludaba claramente emocionada, del susto se me paso el efecto del alcohol que aun quedaba en mi cuerpo, ella tardo unos instantes en procesar la información que tenia en frente y yo lo único que decía eran incoherencias; la gota que derramo el vaso fue Carolina, hablando en el momento menos oportuno, esto fue la pieza que termino de encajar, lo vi en su rostro y su dolor me dolió a mi mil veces mas, al final resulto ser cierto las calumnias que Edward había levantado sobre mi, ¿Qué rayos era lo que había hecho?

Bella salio corriendo de la habitación obviamente enojada y es que realmente no se podía esperar otra reacción ¿O si? Hice el intento de detenerla pero fue solo eso, un inútil intento, lo mejor en este momento era dejarla irse de allí, de todos modos exactamente que era lo que podía decirle, la verdad siseo una voz en mi cabeza, claro que no podía decirle la verdad pensé, además ¿Cuál era la verdad? Ni siquiera yo mismo entendía muy bien que había sucedido, pero no podía dejar las cosas así con ella, sentía que mi corazón empezaba a dejar de latir…

En cuanto reaccione y asimile por completo la situación, mi mundo literalmente se vino abajo, me vestí súper rápido y salí de mi habitación ignorando a Carolina en el proceso, lo único que ocupaba mi mente en ese momento era Bella. La llame toda la noche pero como era de esperarse apago el teléfono celular, la busque en la cerveceada, en su habitación, en todos los sitios en los que pensaba que pudiera estar, en todos menos uno, la habitación de Edward que era el lugar en que seguramente estaría, con su _"Amigo"_, bufe, ¿Con que moral podía reclamarle algo? Me recrimine a mi mismo.

Al día siguiente muy temprano me fui hasta su universidad a esperarla, en algún momento tenia que regresar por sus cosas. Mientras estaba en la agónica espera me regodeaba en mi dolor, pensaba en como había destruido en tan solo un momento, todo aquello que con tanto esfuerzo construí lo había tirado por la borda, parecía ser todo tan irreal, un mal sueño; continuaba escribiéndole pero sobre todo llamándola hasta que el buzón de voz estuvo a su tope y no me permitió dejarle un mensaje mas, todo lo que le decía era muy vago pero no por ello dejaba de ser cierto, le decía lo mucho que la quería, lo tanto que lamentaba lo sucedido y sobre todo que quería verla, que necesitaba hablar con ella, sabia bien que no tenia derecho a pedirle nada pero mantenía la esperanza de que me diera la oportunidad.

El tiempo había dejado de tener sentido para mi, así que no estoy muy seguro en que momento finalmente me contesto la llamada, sentí un alegría enorme, mi pecho se hincho de felicidad pero lamentablemente fue por un instante demasiado pequeño, me grito que no quería saber nada de mi para luego trancarme de golpe el celular, era justo lo que podía esperar, sin embargo no me iba a dar por vencido, me plante frente a la habitación de ella a esperarla, estaría allí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario…

Finalmente llego, tal y como lo pensaba estaba con Edward, el desprecio que sentía por él no lo podía describir, pero mas que resentimiento le tenia envidia, sabia perfectamente que Bella lo quería mas a él que a mi, no me permití demostrarle esto, él no era la persona que me importaba así que me concentre en ella; accedió a hablar conmigo, tal vez necesitaba desahogarse y gritarme a la cara todo lo que me detestaba en este momento.

Pasamos a su habitación, yo solo la observaba con adoración, con añoranza, me trato con desprecio eso me dolió pero ¿Podía esperar algo mas? Era obvio que le importaba y por su actitud, su forma de hablar me decía que aun le seguía importando, ¡Idiota! Me gritaba en mi mente, no dejaba de lamentarme en ningún momento, tanto que quería hablar con ella y no sabia que decirle, era un poco irónico trataba de entablar una conversación normal con ella pero estaba claro que eso era imposible y lejos de calmarla lo que hice fue molestarla mas.

Jugué la mejor carta que tenia, la sinceridad, fue total y completamente honesto con ella, peo sabia que eso no bastaba, con lo terca que era ella se que aun queriendo perdonarme no lo haría, la herida estaba demasiado reciente, tal vez un tiempo lejos nos haría bien a ambos, veía en sus ojos que aun me quería y yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella… Por el momento sabia que no tenia nada que buscar, perdí la cuenta de las veces que le pedí perdón, aun así sabia que no era suficiente, me pidió tiempo y se lo daría, le daría todo cuanto me pidiera siempre…

**Fin de Un tiempo atrás**

Ahora que lo recordaba esa era la peor estupidez que había cometido en toda mi vida, recuerdo que la busque durante todas las vacaciones, trate de hablar con ella, trate por todos los medios que me perdonara, de explicarle ¡Pero que demonios le podía explicar! Que esa era la primera vez, ¿Acaso realmente importaba? Las cosas son como son, no se pueden disfrazar y lo cierto era que yo la había engañado, me había acostado con otra. De igual modo ella no quería hablar conmigo, la situación cada vez se me complicaba más, no vislumbraba la luz al final del túnel.

Bella llego a nuestra cita, estaba más linda que nunca, la verdad era que se veía cansada y trasnochada pero aun así seguiría siendo la chica mas hermosa que hubiese visto jamás, me trataba como la ultima vez en su habitación, esto me confirmo que le seguía importando. Conversamos o al menos eso trate de hacer, no sabia que otra cosa decirle aparte de **_"Perdóname"_**, me concentre en que esta era mi oportunidad con ella, tenia que decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que la quería y gracias al cielo ella también me quería a mi, lo veía en sus ojos, ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Pensaba.

Pero Bella se puso a llorar, estaba claro que no sabia que hacer, seguramente también quería a Edward, ¿A quien quiere más? Pensaba mi parte masoquista. Instintivamente me acerque para consolarla, ella no me rechazo, la tenia entre mis brazos, se sentía mejor de lo que recordaba, estaba feliz a pesar del dolor. Necesitaba sentirla mas a mi, mas cerca, ansiaba con desesperación sus labios, sus dulces y tiernos labios que tanto añoraba, me fui acercando a ellos con deliberada lentitud, lo ultimo que seria capaz de soportar en este momento era un rechazo de su parte, Bella nuevamente me volvió a sorprender al quedarse quieta allí esperando el momento… Suavemente pose mis labios sobre los suyos para poco a poco aumentar la intensidad del beso, mi boca buscaba con ansiedad la suya, sus labios se movían deseosos sobre los míos, en ese momento sentí que morí, morí de felicidad, Bella estaba conmigo, yo solo esperaba que fuera para siempre…

* * *

HOLAS!

Lo prometido es deuda, asi que aca tenemos la historia desde Jacob, cada quien ve las cosas de manera diferentes no?

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me dejen sus tan apreciados REVIEWS!

Gracias por leer ^^

**kroana =D**


	9. Mi Verdad

**La Elección Correcta **

**Mi Verdad**

**_Eres todo que necesito ver_**

**_Tu risa y luz de sol hace la luz de sol para mí_**

**_La risa viene y me examina_**

**_Gotas de luz de luna se lava sobre mí_**

**_Puedo mostrarle lo que eres es para mí_**

**_Angel mío, puedo agradecerte_**

**_Tú me has salvado una y otra vez_**

**_Angel, debo confesarte_**

**_Eres lo que siempre me da fuerza_**

**_Y no sé donde yo sería sin ti_**

**_Después de todos estos años, una cosa es verdad_**

**_La constante voz dentro de mi corazón eres tú_**

**_Me tocas y siento que me muevo dentro de ti_**

**_Atesoro cada día que paso contigo_**

**_Todo lo que soy viene de ti_**

**_Angel of Mine (Evanescence)_**

Las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, lagrimas traicioneras o quizás la traicionera ella yo, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué era todo esto que sentía? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas, tantas incógnitas que pasaban por mi cabeza y yo sin saber que hacer, sin saber que ya lo estaba haciendo… Aun echa un mar de lagrimas me separe de sus labios, mi cuerpo no quería hacerlo pero lo obligue, esto no era correcto, no era justo para Edward, no era justo para mi, me separe y no era capaz de mirarle a la cara, aparte de que las lagrimas en mis ojos me dificultaban mi visión, Jacob me abrazo, me consolaba, no podía seguir con esta situación debía hacer algo y tenia que hacerlo ahora. Jacob tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a verle la cara, era impresionante lo que veía, él también estaba llorando, por su rostro rodaban unas lágrimas y tenia una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, me desconcertó por completo

**-Lo siento** –Dijo por enésima vez

**-Yo también **–Le dije con sinceridad

**-No sabes cuanto te he extrañando**

Las lagrimas regresaron nuevamente a mi, si era sincera conmigo misma la verdad era que yo también le había extrañado, pero como ya me lo había planteado, nada cambiaria lo sucedido, nada podía cambiar que él se acostó con otra mujer, nada en este mundo podría justificar ese hecho y yo jamás en mis plenos cabales de conciencia volvería con él, a pesar de que mi corazón y mi cuerpo me pidieran todo lo contrario... No podía parar de llorar, odiaba esta situación, empezaba a odiarme a mi misma, no era el destino el que me hacia sufrir, era a mi a la que al parecer no le gustaba la felicidad…

**-Yo… Me tengo que ir Jacob** –Hable sin mirarlo a la cara

**-Quédate conmigo** –Suplico, bufe… ¿Cómo era posible que aun me pidiera algo? ¿Hasta cuando iba a jugar conmigo?

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**-A ti**

**-Ya me tuviste… Y me dejaste ir… ¿Recuerdas?**

**-Perdóname**

**-No es tan fácil…**

**-Lo se… Pero no puedo vivir sin ti…** -Era sincero, sus palabras eran sinceras… Aunque eso nada cambiaria

**-No puedo, lo siento** –Dije tajante

**-No me pienso rendir Bella…**

**-No luches por una causa perdida**

**-¿Es que ya no me quieres?**

**-¿?** -¿Lo quería? ¿Y donde quedaba Edward en todo esto?

**-Se que me quieres Bella, lo acabo de sentir… Me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti…**

**-Esto…** -Dije señalándonos a ambos** –Ya no es posible Jacob **–Voltee a verlo a la cara e inmediatamente me arrepentí, su dolor me llego a lo mas profundo de mi ser **–Me tengo que ir **–Le di la espalda y me disponía a caminar cuando me tomo por el brazo obligándome a detenerme

-**No pienso dejarte ir**

**-¿Cómo dices?**

**-Te quiero demasiado como para dejarte nuevamente**

**-Entiéndelo Jacob, ya no hay nosotros… Esto, esta conversación ha sido un terrible error** –Me limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de mis manos

-**Sabes que no lo dices en serio**

**-¿A no?**

**-Por supuesto que no ha sido un error Bella, ahora ya estas segura de que me quieres, de que no me has olvidado, a pesar de haberte refugiado en los brazos de él **–Dijo esto ultimo con desprecio

**-¿Cómo te atreves?** –Exprese indignada, ya las lagrimas habían cesado, al menos de momento, sacudí el brazo para que me soltara, Jacob estaba empezando a hacerme enojar y eso era bueno, así pensaba con mas claridad

**-Lo siento… Yo… No quise ofenderte… Es solo…**

**-Esta conversación termino** –Lo interrumpí **–Ahora me voy y te agradezco que me dejes en paz, como te lo pedí hace un tiempo** –Le recordé

**-No puedo hacer lo que me pides… No pienso renunciar a ti…**

**-¿Crees que me importa lo que quieras o necesites? ¿Qué hay de mí? **–No se de donde saque las fuerzas para decírselo, nuevamente el rostro de Jacob expreso mucho dolor pero esta vez me termino de soltar, sentí una enorme necesidad de consolarlo, de abrazarlo… Sin embargo me fui, camine sin regresar mi mirada atrás…

Caminaba a mi habitación, las lagrimas se habían apoderado otra vez de mi, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Había mil cosas en las que debía pensar, el sonido de mi teléfono me sobresalto, lo busque y revise el mensaje que había llegado, era Jessica preguntándome donde me había metido, cerré el teléfono mientras daba un largo suspiro, en este momento necesitaba estar sola, no tenia cabeza para nada mas, llegue a mi habitación y me lance boca abajo sobre mi cama, busque mi reproductor de música que tenia en la mesita, me coloque los audífonos y lo encendí a todo volumen…

No supe en que momento me quede dormida pero fue el sonido de mi celular que me despertó, me di cuenta de que no me había cambiado la ropa y traía aun los zapatos puestos, el reproductor estaría en algún lugar del piso y los audífonos estaban enredados en mi cuerpo, con resignación me levante y busque mi pijamas, mi compañera de cuarto estaba dormida así que supuse que era de madrugada, me fui nuevamente hasta la cama y me arrope, tome el celular, vi que tenia varios mensajes pero a pesar de haberme quedado dormida desde temprano estaba muy cansada, decidí leer los mensajes en la mañana.

Pero la mañana resulto que llego muy rápido, en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos la alarma me estaba despertando y por mucho que estuviera atravesando una súper crisis emocional no pensaba dejar de lado mis estudios, me desperece, me levante de la cama, tome mis cosas de aseo y me fui directo al baño sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, me arregle, tome mis cosas y salí de mi habitación para mis clases del día, de camino me llenaba la mente de miles de interrogantes, ¿Qué le diría a Edward? ¿Qué iba a hacer con mi vida? ¿Era que Edward ya lo sabia, incluso antes de que yo me diera cuenta?

Llegue a mi primera clase y Jess estaba sentada impaciente esperándome, lo sabia por la mirada que puso en cuanto me vio en la puerta, ¡Demonios! Maldije para mis adentros, lo ultimo que quería era contarle el problema existencial que tenia por Jacob y Edward, aunque tal vez su opinión me hiciera ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista pensé, pero que rayos te pasa Bella me regañe, ¿Qué hay que pensar? Ya habías tomado tu decisión así que mantenla, me dije

**-¿Dónde te has metido?** –Me dijo Jess en lo que me senté **–Te envié varios mensaje, ¿Tan ocupada estabas que no me pudiste responder al menos uno?** –Jess estaba claramente enojada pero su comentario me recordó los mensajes que había en mi celular sin leer, seguramente no todos eran de Jess, Edward debía haberme escrito.

**-Lo siento** –Le dije con sinceridad mientras sacaba mi teléfono y empecé a revisarlo, no tenia ánimos de discutir ni de hablar con nadie pero no podía esconderme debajo de una roca por el resto de vida.

**-Me vas a decir al menos que te paso Bella** –Insistió Jess

**-Ayer… Hable con Jacob **–Mi voz sonaba monótona y sin vida, casi no la reconozco como mia

**-¡Oh! Eso… Eh Bella… ¿Pero que paso?** -¡Rayos! No era evidente que no quería hablar, afortunadamente en ese momento entro el profesor y llamo la atención de todos así que Jess no pudo seguir insistiendo.

Mientras tanto yo en vez de prestar atención a la clase, termine de revisar los mensajes de texto que tenia pendientes, en efecto la gran mayoría eran de Jess pero también me escribieron Angela, Edward y claro no podía faltar Jacob, Angela me recordaba de un trabajo que teníamos juntas en una de las materias y hasta me sentí culpable de haberlo olvidado, enseguida le respondí para que nos viéramos a la tarde, Edward solo me saludaba quería saber de mi pero en el fondo su mensaje tenia otro significado, uno que solo yo podía saber, di un muy largo suspiro… ¿Qué le iba a decir a Edward? La verdad siseo mi vocecita interior; si eso estaba claro, realmente el punto era: ¿Cómo se lo diría?

Me quede dubitativa observando el mensaje de Jacob, no sabia si abrirlo o no, ¿A que le temes? Me preguntaba, le temía a todo, a todas las emociones y sensaciones que aun él podía despertar en mí, afortunadamente el profesor me hizo una pregunta de la clase lo que me obligo a prestar atención a lo que él decía, el resto de la mañana paso entre clase y clase, no le di oportunidad a Jess de mencionar nuevamente el tema pero era cuestión de tiempo que lo hiciera, llego la hora del almuerzo, yo pensaba dar la excusa de ir a mi habitación a buscar algo para evitar a Jess pero mi amiga se ofreció _"amablemente" _a acompañarme, ni modo me dije, era mejor que habláramos esto en privado, no sabia que emociones saldrían al recordar la tarde del día anterior

**-Muy bien Bella, es momento de que me digas con exactitud que fue lo que paso, estas muy extraña, se te nota tristeza en el rostro y nostalgia en la mirada **–Si que había fallado en el intento de poner cara de nada o tal vez mi amiga era más perspicaz de lo que yo pensaba.

**-Ya te lo he dicho, ayer hable con Jacob **–Trataba de salirme por la tangente

**-Si ya lo se, lo que no entiendo es que te pudo haber dicho para que estés así Bella **–Jessica tenia una sincera cara de preocupación, mi rostro debía estar peor de lo que yo pensaba, si Edward me veía así estaba segura de que le haría mucho daño

**-Me beso** –Le dije, no sabia de que otro modo expresarlo, vi como Jessica formo una gran "O" con su boca **–Y yo lo bese **–Finalice

**-Guao Bella… No se que decirte**

**-Lo se, yo tampoco se que pensar**

**-Entonces… ¿Te gusto?** –La mire expresivamente, había hecho la pregunta que no me había querido formular en todo este tiempo, pero de la que sabia exactamente la respuesta, ese beso había sido la gloria pensé con tristeza

**-No lo se **–Mentí

-**¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?**

**-No se como sentirme al respecto** –Casi grite **–Es complicado Jess, por un lado tengo a Edward que es, bueno él lo es todo, pero Jacob me hace sentir tan diferente, él tiene el poder de trastocar mi mundo de una manera que no podría explicar en palabras** –Dije a la vez que alzaba mis brazos y caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación

**-Amiga… No se que decirte, de verdad que la situación es delicada**

**-¡Ya lo se!** –Esta vez si grite, estaba realmente frustrada, me senté en el borde de mi cama y di un largo suspiro…

**-¿Qué piensas hacer Bella?**

**-No estoy realmente muy segura que voy a hacer, pero si se lo que debo hacer** –Sacudí mi cabeza, era cierto sabia bien lo que iba a hacer, ya lo tenia decido, el problema seguía siendo ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

En ese instante mi teléfono celular sonó haciendo brincar del susto, en estos momentos estaba muy alterada emocionalmente, con miedo revise mi teléfono y vi que tenia un mensaje de la persona que mas quería evitar en estos momentos, era un mensaje de Edward… ¿Qué le iba a decir? No se en que momento empecé pero para cuando me di cuenta las lagrimas caían a centenares por mis mejillas…

**-No vas a responder** –Dijo Jess, recordándome su presencia, estaba tan envuelta en mis pensamientos que me había olvidado que estaba aquí.

**-Si **–Le dije** –El problema esta en que no se que decirle**

**-Pues se sincera con él Bella, es lo menos que se merece **– ¡Tenia que recordármelo! Ya tenia suficiente con mi dolor auto inflingido

**-Primero debo aclarar bien que es lo que siento, antes de hablar con nadie Jess… Lo quiero demasiado como para perderlo**

**-No puedes ser egoísta Bella… Solo porque lo necesitas ¿Lo vas a retener a tu lado?** –De que lado estaba Jessica, no había hecho otra cosa que atacarme

**-No es por eso** –Me defendí **–Yo lo quiero** –Afirme

**-No lo pongo en duda Bella, la situación aquí es ¿A quien quieres más?** –Touche, ese era exactamente mi dilema ¿A quien quería mas? No estaba segura de querer darle una respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

Holas!

gracias por sus reviews y favoritos ^^

Espero que les guste el capi y tambien seguir recibiendo sus reviews

Saludos

**kroana =D**


	10. Y Ahora, ¿Qué Voy a Hacer?

**La Elección Correcta **

**Y Ahora, ¿Qué Voy a Hacer?**

**_¿Cu__á__ntas veces me dijiste que la amabas?_**

**_Hace mucho tiempo que quiero decirte la verdad,_**

**_¿_****_Hace cu_****_á_****_nto tiempo estuve aquí al tu lado_****_?_**

**_Vivo dentro de ti_**

**_Tú miras a través de mí…_**

**_Oh, Soledad sigues conmigo, solo tu_**

**_Oh, Soledad no puedo estar lejos de ti…_**

**_¿Cu_****_á_****_ntas veces me hice esto?_**

**_¿Cu__ánto tiempo más tomara esto antes de que vea?_**

**_¿Cuá__ndo este hoyo en mi corazón, será reparado?_**

******_Qui_****é****_n sabe si esto me dejara sola, pero yo…_**

**_Oh, Soledad, por siempre yo, para siempre tu_**

**_Oh, Soledad, solo tu, solo la verdad…_**

**_(Solitude Evanescence)_**

Llego la noche en un suspiro, o tal vez estaba tan abrumada con todo que el tiempo me daba la impresión de no pasar; seguía dándole vueltas a la situación y hasta me parecía absurda, viéndolo desde un punto de vista imparcial ¿Por qué era tan difícil elegir? A la vista de cualquiera esa respuesta seria obvia, pero una cosa es lo que uno piensa y otra muy diferente lo que siente, así que a menos que alguien haya pasado por una situación como la mía no podría ni de lejos entender mi dilema. No volvería con Jacob eso lo tenia mas que claro, al menos eso pensaba cuando no lo tenia al frente, por otra parte Edward, di un largo suspiro, Edward era él de todos que menos se merecía esta situación y esta traición de mi parte, si traición, era una traición que mi corazón estuviera divido en dos.

Sonó de nuevo mi teléfono celular, era Edward, ¿Hasta cuando lo estaría evitando? Me reclame, frustrada me lance en la cama y me tape la cara con la almohada para poder ahogar el grito que luchaba por salir de mi garganta; resignada leí su mensaje:

**_"Espero que te encuentres bien, dulces sueños, te quiero mucho, no lo olvides jamás!"_**

Arg. Gruñí molesta, me senté en la cama, estaba demasiado inquieta, debía arreglar las cosas, ¿Pero como? Grite para mi fuero interno. Ya había tomado una decisión, entonces ¿Por qué me era tan difícil llevarla a cabo? Edward me entendería ¿O no? No se en que momento había empezado a llorar, solo me di cuenta de las lagrimas saladas que se colaban por mis labios y empecé a llorar con todo mi ser, el pecho me dolía, dolía enormemente, el corazón se encogía, se hacia cada vez mas pequeño, me había equivocado, aun me quedaban muchas culpas por pagar y la infelicidad era mi castigo…

Me arroje nuevamente sobre la cama, esta vez quede boca abajo abrazando la almohada con todas las fuerzas, llorando con el alma abierta, dejando salir todo el dolor que sentía dentro de mi, dejando mi mente vagar, pasando por mis momentos felices al lado de Jacob, al lado de Edward… Eran dos felicidades tan diferentes, si lo se, no estaba bien compararlos, pero no tenia fuerzas para decidir el rumbo de mis pensamientos… Comparaba como me sentía al lado de Jacob y como me sentía al lado de Edward… Jacob trastocaba mi mundo, lo ponía de cabeza, él era la incertidumbre, la adrenalina, la expectativa de un mañana en blanco… Edward era todo lo contrario, él era mi base, mi cable a tierra, mi conexión con el mundo, la seguridad de un mañana estable…

Dos amores diferentes, aspire aire tratando de llenar mis pulmones, ya me encontraba demasiado cansada como para seguir pensando, además pensar en esas cosas no me ayudaba en absolutamente nada… Hablaría con Edward me decidí, ¿Y que le vas a decir? Apremio mi vocecita interior… Le diría exactamente la verdad, ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía seguir con Edward si aun seguía queriendo a Jacob, no era justo, él se merecía a alguien que lo amara por completo, no a una loca emocional como yo. Esperaba de corazón que todo saliera bien, estaba segura de no poder vivir sin Edward a mi lado, era sumamente egoísta de mi parte, sin embargo no pensaba pedirle nada mas, no podía seguir haciéndole daño.

Me desperté al día siguiente con mi resolución de terminar la relación que tenia con Edward, solo de pensarlo dolía mucho, mi pecho se encogía pero con tantas dudas no era correcto seguir a su lado y menos después de haberlo traicionado, ya había dejado de ser digna para él, Edward se merecía a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que no tuviera tantos dramas en la vida y que realmente pudiera hacerlo feliz, como me costaba realizarlo solo de pensarlo ya se me hacia imposible

**-Hola Edward, bueno sucedió que me bese con Jacob y como estoy tan confundida decidí que no voy a estar con ninguno** –Era absolutamente patético

**-Hola Edward, sabes que te quiero muchísimo y como te quiero tanto voy a terminar contigo** –Uhm mejoraba un poco pero seguía siendo absurdo.

Mientras mas lo pensaba mi resolución flaqueaba, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo, comenzaba a dudar de mi decisión pero no me lo permití, luego pensaría bien que le diría, después de todo era Edward, entre nosotros las palabras siempre sobraban, así que esperaba que fuera sencillo, anhelaba con todo mi ser que fuera sencillo.

Finalmente salí de mi habitación a clases, asistí como de costumbre, estaba inmersa en mi rutina o al menos así lo veía la gente, la verdad era que mi mente distaba mucho de estar allí, por lapsos de momento me abstraía por completo, Jess muy suspicaz no me pregunto nada y se lo agradecí enormemente, no sabia si seria capaz de soportar nuevamente sus comentarios tan inoportunos y tan ciertos. Sin darme cuenta ya había pasado la semana, Edward me escribía todos los días y todos los días lo evitaba, afortunadamente no me busco en persona, me conocía demasiado, sabia que quería espacio, trataba de darle largas al asunto, me mentía a mi misma diciéndome que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Jacob seguía insistente, esto era lo que no me permitía volver a mi tranquilidad, ¿Qué no había entendido la parte de que me dejara en paz?, a pesar de que aun lo quería o de que una parte de mi se sentía atraída por él no pensaba volver con él jamás, ya tenia claro que la solución era no verlo, porque cuando lo veía me atrapaba en un estado de hipnosis y no me permitía pensar con claridad. Como siempre el destino hacia de las suyas.

Era viernes y lo ultimo que quería era estar sola, sola pensaba demasiado y en estos momentos no quería pensar, ya suficiente dolor auto infligido tenia en mi vida, Angela y Jess junto con unos compañeros de clase iban a tomarse unas cervezas en el puerto así que me fui con ellos, no porque estuviera de ánimos para beber sino por no tener otra opción, puedes llamar a Edward siseo mi voz interior pero yo la ignore, prolongaría esa conversación lo mas que pudiera, si, era una cobarde.

Deje mi auto y me fui con Jess, llegamos al puerto y había mucha gente, lo normal para un viernes, inmediatamente conseguimos al resto de los chicos que ya estaban allí, me sorprendió mucho ver a Angela con Ben, un chico de la clase, no tenia la mas remota idea de que estuvieran saliendo pero me alegre por ella a la vez que sentía una nostalgia indescriptible en mi corazón; nos acercamos y empezamos con la acostumbrada celebración, habían personas a las que no conocía pero naturalmente entre rápido en ambiente.

Hablamos de cosas triviales y estaba sumamente agradecida, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento, relajarme, distraerme, olvidarme de todas mis preocupaciones y de todas las absurdas ideas que rondaban mi mente, como era normal uno de los chicos que no conocía me trajo una cerveza claramente interesado en mi, aun no entendía el efecto que causaba sobre los chicos, sobre todo porque en este momento no me sentía especialmente bonita o buena persona, le recibí la cerveza por cortesía y el chico se presento

**-Soy Mike Newton**

**-Hola, soy Bella, un placer**

**-En eso te equivocas** -¿? **–El placer es todo mío **–Dijo mirándome con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que no entendí o que no quise entender, en respuesta solo me sonreí dándole un sorbo a mi trago ¿Qué rayos le podía contestar?

Seguimos conversando pero me asegure de llevar el tema a un plano mas seguro para mí, trivialidades, eso era lo mejor que se podía hablar con un extraño y yo tenia una muy buena experiencia haciendo eso, así que no me fue complicado, una vez mas las cosas no sucedían como yo esperaba, Mike estaba interesado en mi y en un momento dado dejo de ser sutil para ser mas directo, a pesar de mis intentos sutiles y corteses de negarme, él parecía no entender, ya era molesta la situación, me estaba exasperando pero no sabia como salirme de la conversación sin hacer un lío, todos la estábamos pasando bien, lo ultimo que quería era ser el aguafiestas de la noche.

Me disculpe con él con la excusa de querer ir al baño, que por mas que fuese cierta era una salida que realmente necesitaba; le dije a Jess que iba al baño pero ella estaba hablando animadamente con algún chico que no supe distinguir, ya era entrada la noche y todo estaba oscuro, de camino al baño todo fue normal, el acontecimiento fue cuando iba de regreso…

Una mano me tomo por el hombro, a mi espalda, obligándome a detenerme, había sentido tantas veces ese contacto, mi cuerpo ansiaba tanto por él, su calidez me inundo, sentí como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir y como todo mi ser reaccionaba ante ese contacto, aunque mi conciencia me recriminaba por las emociones que no podía detener, me detuve en seco, no me atrevía a voltear, no quería voltear y encontrarme con él, no quería corroborar que él estaba allí, era algo que definitivamente jamás me habría imaginado

**-Bella** –Susurro directamente sobre mi oido, haciendo que un fuerte escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo, inundando mi cuello con su calido aliento, estaba segura de que lo hizo con premeditación **–Esperaba verte **–Continuo, mi corazón se acelero, iba como a mil latidos por segundo, comenzaba a sudar frío y mi respiración se hacia irregular, ¿Por qué me costaba tanto controlarme? Me regañaba a mi misma –** ¿Al menos me vas a dar la cara?**

¿Lo haría? Luchaba contra mi cuerpo entero, que en esos instantes se quería dar la vuelta y dejarse envolver por esos brazos que tanto extrañaba, una nueva ola de culpabilidad me envolvió, debía hacer algo, antes de que perdiera por completo el poco control que tenía, no iba a ser capaz de voltearme y encontrarme de frente con él, no en la situación emocional que estaba y no con el nivel de licor que había en mi cuerpo, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió que podía hacer: _"huir"_. Me solté de su agarre como pude y seguí caminado o al menos eso trate porque Jacob me detuvo en el acto, me tomo por el brazo, recorriéndolo por completo hasta sujetarme solo por la mano, su contacto nuevamente erizo mi piel.

**-No te vayas **–Suplico

**-No tenemos nada de que hablar Jacob** –Dije mirándolo de reojo, su cara de dolor casi me conmueve

**-¿Estas muy apurada para ir a encontrarte con tu nuevo amigo?** -¿Pero como se atrevía? Pensé indignada

**-¿Cómo dices?** –Le dije mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio, ¿Qué rayos pretendía?

**-Lo lamento, perdóname, yo no quise… Lo siento** –Hablo con sinceridad

**-¿Eso es que lo que pretendes Jacob? ¿Actuar sin pensar y disculparte por el resto de los días? Lo lamento por ti Jacob pero eso no va conmigo, cada acción tiene reacción…**

**-Yo… no se que decirte Bella** –Su mirada se dulcifico, me perdí irremediablemente en ella, ¡Demonios! Maldije, ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar esto a mi?

No se con exactitud como sucedió pero estábamos a centímetros de distancia, completamente uno frente al otro, mirándonos a los ojos, amándonos solo con las miradas, desvaneciendo al mundo a nuestro alrededor, la música, la gente, todo dejo de existir en ese mágico momento, no había pasado, no había futuro, solo estábamos él y yo envueltos por la protectora noche, ¿Qué me hacia este chico? La adrenalina corría libremente por mis venas, la excitación del momento era palpable en el ambiente, sabia que había algo importante que recordar pero ya nada importaba.

**-Bella, ¡Bella! **–Escuche que alguien me llamaba a la distancia –**Bella** –Lentamente reaccione

**-Te llaman **–Dijo Jacob pero por su proximidad inundo todo mi rostro con su dulce aroma, haciéndome desfallecer

**-¡Bella! Me tenías preocupada** –Dijo Jess ya mas cerca de nosotros y como un acto reflejo me separa de él, Gracias a Dios que Jess había llegado, no sabia que hubiera podido pasar

**-Algo me detuvo un momento Jess pero estoy bien**

**-Ok, ¿Nos vamos?** –Apremio

No respondí pero me fui con ella, deje allí a Jacob de pie, ni una mirada le dirigí, no se lo merecía, ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera jugando conmigo de esa manera? Si realmente me quería como él decía se comportaría diferente, me permitiría algo de espacio, ¿Qué mas espacio quieres que te de? Siseo mi voz interior, torcí el gesto, era cierto, Jacob se había mantenido bastante al margen pero aun así no era suficiente, él debía salir de mi vida por completo.

Rápidamente llegamos al lugar donde estaban el resto de los chicos, un muy animado Mike nos recibió dándonos una cerveza a cada una, suspire ya se me había olvidado el motivo por el cual me había ido del grupo en primera instancia, suspire resignada, puse mi mejor cara de _"estoy bien"_ y me interne nuevamente en el ambiente agradable que teníamos, pronto la conversación se volvió una sola y todos charlábamos, Mike no tuvo oportunidad de hacerme una conversación particular y yo por todos los medios lo evitaba ¿Era que no lo entendía? ¿O es que era muy insistente?, la música estaba muy buena y me movía a su ritmo sin siquiera pensarlo, mis pies se movían solos, estaba decidida a distraerme y contra viento y marea eso haría

**-¿Quieres bailar?** –Me dijo al oído, esa voz tan particular, mi conexión con el planeta estaba allí y como siempre adivinaba perfectamente lo que quería, en mi rostro una sonrisa se formo sin poder evitarlo, me voltee para verlo y corroborar que no era mi mente que me hacia un juego, en efecto allí estaba, frente a mi tenia a mi "Angel Guardián", a mi novio, a quien había evitado durante toda la semana y al parecer no estaba molesto conmigo pero de seguro era solo en apariencia. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y su brazo extendido esperando mi respuesta, bello hasta lo imposible como siempre…

**-Si me lo permites** –le dije a la vez que la sonrisa en mi rostro se ensanchaba, sus ojos expresaban tantas cosas, cosas que solo yo podía leer en ellos, me extrañaba, casi tanto como yo a él, ¿Ya se habría dado cuenta que iba a terminar con él? Me sentía absolutamente miserable

Edward me tomo por la cintura, me llevo hasta donde estaban bailando todos y como muchas otras veces sobraron las palabras, bailamos un buen rato sin emitir ni una palabra, su cercanía me calmaba, me hacia sentir segura, sus brazos eran el lugar mas seguro del mundo, estaba tranquila, aunque fuera solo una simple ilusión; una muy anhelada ilusión, después de unas cuantas piezas fuimos por unas bebidas, Edward me tomo de la mano, a lo cual no me opuse, me hacia demasiada falta su contacto

**-¿Cómo estas?** –Me pregunto cuando estábamos frente al kiosco y esperábamos por las cervezas

**-Bien** –Respondí en automático, obviamente él no me creyó

Me acaricio la cara, poso su mano en mi mejilla y la dejo allí por un momento, incline mi rostro para tratar de sentirla mas cerca de mi piel, inhalando su aroma, sintiéndome honestamente querida, no era un sentimiento banal y fugaz, era algo mas profundo, lo tenia tatuado en mi piel hasta mis huesos

**-Así que… Aquí estamos…** -¿Qué? No podía ser él pensé a la vez que abría los ojos para confirmar lo que estaba pensando **–Bueno Bella, me parece que es hora que te decidas** –No lo podía creer, Jacob estaba completamente ebrio y se había acercado hasta nosotros, me quede paralizada, estaba completamente en estado de shock** –Ya le dijiste a tu noviecito… Claro que le dijiste, entre ustedes no hay secretos ¿O si?** –Lo que me faltaba, esto no iba a terminar nada bien

**-Exactamente ¿Qué es lo se supone que debo saber Jacob? **–Dijo Edward, ¡Oh no!, pregunta equivocada pensé, bueno esa era la pregunta pero él no iba a querer saber la respuesta

Sentí las miradas acusadoras de ambos sobre mi, trágame tierra fue lo único que mi cerebro logro pensar, no tenia escapatoria, lo que había evitado durante toda la semana me había explotado en la cara y de la peor manera posible, que desfachatez la de Jacob dije para mis adentros mientras le rogaba al cielo que Edward me pudiera perdonar…


	11. Consecuencias Inevitables

**La Elección Correcta **

**Consecuencias Inevitables**

_Quizás no fue el tiempo ni el momento_

_No tiene lógica el argumento_

_A veces la vida es así_

_Tan cerca estuvimos alma con alma_

_Tu piel con mi piel quemo toda la calma_

_Aun no pudimos concebir_

_Que el hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro_

_Fue el error que viviré para siempre_

_¿Como seria? Que hubiera sido de mi si ese día_

_No te hubiera dejado partir_

_¿Como seria? Besar tus labios cada amanecer_

_Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer_

_¿Como seria?..._

_**Como seria (Soraya)**_

**-Él es el chico perfecto ¿No Bella? Y sobre todo tú eres la inmaculada concepción, sin errores, sin fallas… Pero incapaz de perdonar… **-¿Pero que cosas decía Jacob?

**-Estas pasado de tragos Jacob. **–Dijo Edward apretando los dientes, Jacob se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, ¿Por qué la tierra no se abría en ese instante y me tragaba en el proceso? Fantaseaba en mi mente.

**-Si es cierto, todo es culpa de ella o mía, tal vez es tu culpa Edward** –Divagaba Jacob, esto no terminaría bien ¡Demonios!

**-Jacob es mejor que te retires **–Finalmente encontré mi voz y hablé

**-¡Retirarme! **–Grito, ya todos empezaban a ver la escena, torcí el gesto **–Pero si es ideal Bella, ¿No lo ves?** -¿Ver qué? Pensé** –Estamos los tres, es el momento ideal para que elijas** -Apremio

**-¿Elegir?** –Esta vez fui yo la que grito **–De verdad que tienes que vivir en un mundo aparte Jacob, estoy con Edward ¿Recuerdas?**

**-Eso no quiere decir que lo hayas elegido a él**

**-¿Pero que demo…?**

**-Jacob, es mejor que te retires** –Interrumpió Edward tomándome de la cintura, no me había dado cuenta pero me había ido hacia Jacob violentamente.

**-Esto apenas empieza Edward… **-¿Qué pretendía? Rezaba intensamente para que se fuera **–Bella,**  
**¿Ya le contaste a tu novio?** -¡Rayos! Maldije una vez mas, a pesar de haber desviado la conversación él había sacado nuevamente el tema a relucir, baje la cabeza en automático mientras sentía la mirada acusadora de Edward sobre mí. Escuche que dio un largo suspiro. Temblé en el acto completamente aterrada, no era el mejor lugar para hablar de eso.

**-Ya veo…** -Dijo Jacob suspicaz **–No le has dicho, no hay problema con eso Bella yo me encargo de ahorrarte la molestia** -¿Qué él iba a hacer qué? **–No es mucho Edward… solo que Bella y yo nos besamos el otro día… Ella aun me quiere a mí.** –Enfatizó.

Hablo sin yo poder hacer nada para evitarlo, lo soltó de golpe y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Si lo que pretendía era volver conmigo, con su actitud no lo estaba logrando, lo que jamás me fuese imaginado ni en 500 años fue la reacción de Edward, sin titubear le atino un golpe en el rostro a Jacob quien sin poder evitarlo cayo al suelo. Yo observaba atónita la escena, era como si realmente no estuviese allí, no reaccione, no me moví, no respire, paralizada por completo, Jacob no se levantaba del suelo, mi primera reacción fue la de ir hacia él, verificar que estuviese bien pero mis pies no obedecían a mi cerebro así que no hice nada, de repente en un instante había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor y varias personas ya se habían acercado a Jacob.

Sentí que unos brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me llevaban a algún sitio que no pude distinguir, caminaba por inercia, estaba absolutamente aturdida por lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo había podido permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? Todo por mi estúpido egoísmo y por mi gran temor a quedarme sola de nuevo; me había costado demasiado trabajo superar la muerte de mis padres, crear la mascara de la Bella alegre y extrovertida que todos conocían, no creía tener nuevamente la fuerza para comenzar desde cero.

Cuando reaccione ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento de la universidad, Edward se paró y yo automáticamente me detuve; me voltee para verle el rostro y el dolor que reflejaba no era ni la milésima parte de lo que yo sentía, en ese momento mi corazón se encogió tanto que pensé que tenia una diminuta pasa en mi pecho; esperaba aun quedar bien parada en todo este lío, exactamente ¿En qué punto mi vida se había torcido tanto? Me preguntaba con cinismo pues la verdad era que nunca la había logrado enderezar.

**-¿Tienes algo que decirme?** –Pregunto tratando de sonar casual.

**-Yo… yo… **-Inhale aire con fuerza, sentía que no podía respirar, no podía pensar, estaba en completo caos, ¿Estará Jacob bien? Pensé. ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por él? Me regañe a mi misma. Edward se dio cuenta de mi debate interior.

**-Y entonces…** -Me apremio. Suspire nuevamente

**-No hay nada que contar** –Hable con la voz quebrada, tenia la garganta seca. Necesitaba desesperadamente un trago. Edward me miro significativamente, su rostro como siempre era un libro abierto para mí, al igual que el mío para él. Sabía que le había mentido. ¿Insistiría en saber que pasó?

Una vez más y sin saber bien como, estaba llorando, por mis mejillas rodaban las lagrimas que solo sentí cuando me llegaron a la comisura de los labios y tal cual era mi costumbre me arroje instintivamente a sus brazos, esos brazos que eran mi refugio, mi protección, me recibieron como siempre lo harían, aunque ya no estaba muy segura de merecer ese "siempre".

**-Si no hay nada que contar, ¿Por qué lloras de esta manera?** –Dijo suspicaz. Debía reunir la fuerza necesaria y hacer lo que me había hacer decido días atrás.

**-No podemos seguir juntos Edward.** –Sollocé contra su pecho, con mi cara pegada a su camisa húmeda a causa de mis lágrimas. Me tomo con fuerza por los hombros y me separo de él para mirarme a la cara, yo quería ser un avestruz para poder enterrar mi cabeza en la tierra.

**-¿Qué es lo que dices? **– ¡Ahora me obligaría a explicárselo! ¿No era ya suficiente con lo que había visto esta noche y con la sarta de idioteces que dijo Jacob?

**-Es simplemente eso Edward, ya no podemos seguir juntos…** -Hable con voz pastosa debido al llanto** -Como pareja me refiero **–Trate de aclarar mientras secaba mi rostro con el dorso de la mano, lo último que quería era que pensara que lo quería fuera de mi vida, eso seria algo que no podría soportar.

**-¿Ya no me quieres?** -¿Cómo podía dudar de eso? Me sorprendí. Es la conclusión más lógica siseo mi voz interior.

No supe qué responder, obviamente lo quería, lo quería mucho mas de lo que pudiera imaginar, lo necesitaba desesperadamente en mi vida, él era mi cable a tierra, pero era precisamente por esas y por muchas otras razones que debía dejarlo ir… No podía seguir reteniéndolo a mi lado, no cuando yo estaba tan confundida, era el momento de afrontar mi vida, de dejar de huir de ella, era el momento de reaccionar.

**-Te quiero** –Susurre **–Te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo **–Hablaba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sacando fuerzas desde el fondo de mi ser, desde donde ya no tenia… **-Y es por eso que no debemos estar juntos Edward, te quiero demasiado como para retenerte a mi lado, no cuando ya no te merezco.**

**-¿Por qué dices eso Bella? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no me mereces? ¡Explícate Bella!** –Suplicaba con la voz cortada y un extraño brillo en la mirada

**-Yo… yo… No soy digna de ti, no cuando mi corazón no sabe qué sentir con respecto a Jacob.** –Una lágrima traicionera rodó por mi mejilla

**-¡Jacob! ¡Así que todo esto es por el tipejo ese! **–Grito claramente furioso moviendo sus manos, señalando la dirección de la que veníamos, automáticamente me encogí asustada. Edward se dio cuenta y rápidamente cambio su postura, me tomo por los hombros y se agacho para que nuestros rostros quedaran a la misma altura, me veía fijamente lo sentía pero no podía verlo a los ojos, mi vista daba al piso y las lagrimas caían a centenares nuevamente** –Mírame** –Pidió con voz dulce, hasta podía saber solo con su voz lo que sus ojos decían en ese momento

**-No puedo** –Conteste entre sollozos.

**-Por favor **–Suplicó. Saque fuerzas de donde no tenia, debía ser fuerte ¿Pero como demonios podía serlo? Tras un enorme y largo suspiro alce mi vista y me encontré con esos ojos dulces y llenos de dolor, de esperanza, de amor, tan cristalinos como el agua, tan transparentes que pude llegar a ver lo que su alma gritaba en ese momento, un dolor mas grande que el mío propio. ¿Qué rayos le estaba haciendo?

**-Lo siento** –Dije lo único que pude decir, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

**-No lo hagas, no me dejes, piensa bien lo que quieres hacer Bella, no te precipites, esto no es lo que tu quieres ¿O si?** -¿Por qué me lo ponía mas difícil de lo que ya era? Lo único que lograba hacer era que me sintiera peor ser humano que nunca en mi vida.

**-Ahora mismo no se que es lo que quiero **–Lo mas que le debía era sinceridad** –Es por eso que por ahora, pienso que es mejor… que tu y yo… **-¡Dios! Como me costaba decir esas palabras, la garganta me ardía, el llanto se intensificaba si es que eso era posible, ya no podía emitir sonido alguno… Edward no dijo nada más y tan solo me abrazo, yo me deje reconfortar, sabía que extrañaría esos brazos más que a nada en el mundo… Era absolutamente estúpido de mi parte ese comportamiento, el hecho de sentirme mal cuando yo era la que había provocado toda esta asquerosa situación…

_Un tiempo después…_

Me despertó una llamada en mi teléfono, sonaba a lo lejos, aun estaba adormecida y tan agotada como si recién me acabara de dormir, de hecho ¿En que momento me quede dormida? Mire el reloj de la mesa y marcaba la una, ¡Demonios! ¿Era la una de la mañana o de la tarde? Alarmada por este hecho tome mi teléfono y conteste

**-Diga** –Hable con la voz pastosa

**-¡Bella! ¿Dónde rayos estas?** -¿? No podía procesar las palabras, aun estaba adormecida

**-¿Qué?** –Alcance a responder

**-¡Demonios Bella! ¿Estas dormida? ¿Qué rayos te pasa?** –Me reclamaban al otro lado de la línea, me partí el cerebro tratando de descifrar quien era, hasta que por fin mi mente colaboro un poco conmigo.

**-Lo siento Jess, solo no me siento bien** –Dije con honestidad

**-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así Bella? Ya debes parar con esa situación ¿Crees que castigándote vas a arreglar las cosas?**

**-…**

**-¿Qué diría Edward si te viera así?** –Apremio, jugo la carta que me haría despertar, la verdad es que a Edward no le gustaría para nada, suspire

**-Esta bien Jess**

**-No Bella, no esta bien y lo sabes** –Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en el que escuche un suspiro a través del auricular **-Te voy a buscar y te vas a poner al corriente de las materias, no voy a permitir que pierdas el semestre** -¿En serio estaba tan mal?

**-¿No estas exagerando Jess?**

**-¡Exagerando! **–Grito** –Bella, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a clases? **–Demonios, hice memoria pero lo ultimo que recordaba era esa fatídica noche, esa conversación que jamás debí tener **–Te das cuenta Bella Swan, te pones al corriente de las clases o me voy a ver obligada a hablar con Edward**

**-No lo hagas** –Dije presurosa con un tono de pánico en mi voz, aunque no estaba segura de si aun le importaría. No seas tonta, siseo una voz en mi cabeza, sabes que siempre le vas a importar, me aferre con todas mis fuerzas a ese pensamiento.

**-Voy a tu habitación Bella y mas te vale estar arreglada para cuando llegues, Angela también viene a estudiar con nosotras, debes volver a ser la de antes **–Suplico, ¿Tan mal estaba?

**-Esta bien Jess, aquí te espero** –Dije casi monótona, la verdad no tenia otra opción, regresar en el tiempo no era viable.

Las palabras de Jess resonaban en mi cabeza, hacían eco en ella pero no era capaz de procesarlas, me las repetía una y otra vez pero algo me decía que no les daba la importancia que ameritaban, hice todo mi esfuerzo por recordar a pesar de habérmelo prohibido, la verdad es que mi comportamiento era totalmente inaceptable, sobre todo por el hecho de haber sido yo la que genero la situación en la que me encontraba, sin embargo ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho? Todo se había torcido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Pensé que hacia lo mejor para todos… No sabia como le iba a Edward, con este pensamiento una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, no sabia nada de él pero en lo que a mi respectaba me había equivocado por completo, desee tener el poder de cambiar las cosas, de arreglar la situación, de volver a mi vida, de tener a Edward a mi lado, sin él ya nada importaba.

Resignada y frustrada de no poder hacer nada me dispuse a levantarme de mi cama, Jess venia en camino y no tenia ánimos de seguir discutiendo, tampoco tenia ánimo de estudiar pero no me podía esconder para siempre ¿O si? Al tratar de levantarme mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y a golpearme con un fuerte dolor, demonios tenia resaca, instintivamente me lleve las manos a la cabeza como si con ese hecho pudiera mantenerla en su lugar o quizás arrancármela para que dejara de molestar, en definitiva estaba muy mal. Tome mis cosas de aseo, salí de la habitación directo a los baños para asearme, no me pensaba dar prisa, total, en cuanto regresara todo seguiría igual que como lo había dejado.

Deje mi mente vagar y trate recordar lo que había hecho desde aquella noche pero todo estaba muy confuso y la cabeza me dolía demasiado; solo recordaba esas palabras que jamás hubiera imaginado algún día escuchar

**-Necesito espacio Bella… Yo no puedo ser solo tu amigo… No por el momento…**

Finalmente entre en la ducha y deje correr el agua fría sobre mi cabeza, lo necesitaba con urgencia, poco a poco mi mente se empezó a aclarar… Esa noche luego de la _"trágica conversación"_ con Edward me fui a mi habitación, de ese fin de semana recuerdo poco, de hecho de todo el tiempo transcurrido que serian aproximadamente tres semanas recordaba prácticamente nada; suspire, ahora entendía bien porque Jess estaba tan alarmada conmigo.

No se exactamente en qué momento decidí irme por un abismo sin fondo, todo dejo de importar, ¡Pero como no iba a dejar de importarme todo! Si la razón de mi vida, mi conexión con el mundo ya no estaba a mi lado, lo más terrible y catastrófico fue qué yo lo aleje, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Ya ni recordaba los motivos que me habían llevado a hacer lo que hice, a decir las estupideces que le dije, ¿Hasta cuando iba a seguir con esto? Ya lo había hecho ¿O no? ¡Ya que más daba! Era por eso que me había sumido en un circulo autodestructivo, del que tenia que salir, lo sabia a conciencia pero era mucho mas fácil perder la conciencia en el alcohol y vivir el día al máximo, como si no hubiese pasado como si no importara el futuro, que en mi caso era exactamente lo que me ocurría, el futuro no importaba ya lo había lanzado por la borda, lo tuve todo y lo decidí dejar ir…

Debía buscarlo, pero no sabia como hacerlo, ¿Qué se suponía que le diría? Él no me había buscado en todo este tiempo, ya le había dejado de importar, hasta Jacob se había olvidado de mí, ¡Que conveniente! Quería estar sola y fue lo que obtuve, esta más sola que nunca, aun no sabia qué era lo que sentía por él, lo único que tenia sumamente claro era que lo necesitaba en mi vida pero no iba a permitir que mi egoísmo le hiciera daño, así que lo llevaba lo mejor que podía, vendrían Jess y Angela, estudiaría con ellas, faltaba poco para terminar la carrera, soportaría cada día poco a poco, un día a la vez me dije a mi misma y una noche a la vez también pensó mi parte menos noble…

Por ahora me pondría al día y a la noche ya vería que haría con mi vida, ya estaba en mi habitación arreglada y preparada cuando sonó mi teléfono celular, era Mike con un mensaje de texto diciéndome que me esperaba como todas las noches en el mismo lugar, le respondí con un "Ok", total dije que iba a vivir día a día.


	12. Sin Rumbo

**La Elección Correcta**

**Sin Rumbo**

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, como un aguacero_

_Rompe fuerte sobre mí, ay pero a fuego lento_

_Quema y moja por igual_

_Y ya no se lo que pensar, si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal_

_Un beso gris, un beso blanco todo depende del lugar_

_Que yo me fui, eso esta claro pero tu recuerdo no se va_

_Siento tus labios en las noches de verano_

_Allí están, cuidándome en mi soledad_

_Pero a veces me quieren matar_

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, como un aguacero_

_Rompe fuerte sobre mí, ay pero a fuego lento_

_Quema y moja por igual_

_Y ya no se lo que pensar, si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal_

_**Tu Recuerdo (Ricky Martin)**_

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo o al menos eso pensé, cuando me di cuenta Jess ya estaba instalada en mi habitación con Angela, esta última me veía mucho, tanto que me hizo sentir incomoda, como si yo fuese un bicho raro, ¿Qué más había hecho en este par de semanas? Con honestidad no lo sabía y no seguiría dándole vueltas al asunto. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por concentrarme en las clases que Jess me explicaba a detalle y entender cada una de las palabras que emitía, debía por todos los medios mantenerme en la habitación con ellas.

Luego de una tarde que me pareció eterna finalmente se fueron, no sin antes recordarme que la semana siguiente había pruebas y que debía excusarme con varios profesores por las faltas en la entrega de las asignaciones, cada vez que lo pensaba a conciencia estaba peor de lo que creía, pero ya qué rayos, ya nada me importaba lo suficiente, solo haría lo que tenia que hacer, no mas no menos… Bueno tal vez un poco menos pensó mi parte menos noble haciéndome reír para mis adentros. Me arregle a la velocidad de un rayo enfocándome solo en lo esencial: maquillaje, zapatos, cartera, dinero y celular.

Con todo listo salí de mi habitación y no pude evitar la sensación de deja vú que me provoco este hecho, era mas que claro que lo había repetido en estos días mas de lo que me negaba a aceptar, no repare mucho en el remordimiento que ese pensamiento me hizo sentir y trate de componerme rápidamente, prácticamente corrí hasta el estacionamiento para llegar hasta mi auto, necesitaba con urgencia olvidarme de mis penas, necesitaba no pensar, no sentir, necesitaba desesperadamente ser una chica total y completamente superficial.

Llegue al puerto en un suspiro, de camino ya Mike me había llamado para confirmar que me estaba esperando, la verdad me importaba muy poco Mike, él era solo una excusa para salir, una cara conocida a la que saludar, mas allá no era absolutamente nada. ¿En que momento me había vuelto tan cínica? Me pregunte a mi misma, estaba rota por dentro, completamente destrozada y en vez de dejarme llevar por el dolor y morir preferí vivir aunque fuera de mentira, ocultar en un baúl bien cerrado todos o casi todos mis sentimientos, aunque fuera solo eso lo que aparentara.

La verdad era que me escondía detrás de una cortina de humo, con el corazón sangrando, con la herida más abierta que nunca, era más fácil ocultarlo y seguir… Respiraba por inercia, caminaba porque era necesario, iba por el camino de la autodestrucción y no me importaba, mas bien todas mis acciones me conducían inevitablemente a eso.

Llegue al puerto, al sitio donde siempre(los últimos días) nos encontrábamos un grupo de chicos; ya los conocía prácticamente a todos: Lauren, Tyler, Rachel, Rebeca, Sam, Seth, Eric. Podía decir que éramos un grupo bastante variado, era sorprendente cuantas personas salen de farra todos los días. Me acerque y salude, Mike tan animado como siempre me saludo con entusiasmo extremo ofreciéndome a la vez una bebida, la cual agarre y me la bebí de un solo trago, la tarde con Jessica me había hecho pensar demasiado, había estado muy cerca de mi realidad, necesitaba escapar.

Escuchábamos música desde el auto de alguno de los chicos, hablaban animadamente todos en grupo, luego se formaron grupos pequeños hasta terminar hablando solo por parejas, claro que Mike se encargaba de no dejarme solo nunca; yo se lo agradecía, lo veía como un chico inofensivo y a la vez me servia para alejar a los demás chicos, lo menos que buscaba era una relación de ningún tipo, ya había tenido mas que suficiente por el resto de mi vida.

-Así que ¿Cómo sigues Bella?

-Eh… bien –Exprese confundida, ¿Era que tenia algo? No recordaba haberle dicho nada a Mike

-Eso es bueno –Dijo mirándome con un extraño brillo en los ojos que pude reconocer con facilidad, automáticamente me aleje de él, ¿Qué pretendía?

-Siempre es bueno –Trate de hablar con tono casual dándole un largo sorbo a mi trago, terminándomelo en ese momento, Mike se ofreció a traerme otro así que de momento me dejo sola.

-¿Qué cuentas Bella? –Lauren se acerco a mí

-No mucho

-¿Qué hay con Mike?

-Nada –Conteste más rápido

-Si claro –Dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada Bella, no te molestes. Solo bueno… es más que claro qué él esta interesado en ti

-Ya lo sé –Hablé honestamente

-Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-Nada… Mike sabe muy bien que yo no estoy buscando una relación con nadie

-Como si eso lo entendieran los hombres –Bromeo y ambas reímos a la vez.

-Que bueno qué se diviertan chicas –Nos interrumpió Mike quien traía en sus manos muy hábilmente bebidas para los tres

-Bueno creo que esto indica mi salida –Dijo Lauren mientras tomaba su vaso y disimuladamente me guiñaba un ojo

-No tienes porqué

-Solo no quiero interrumpir además es hora de que salve a los chicos de las locuras de Tyler –Todos nos reíamos.

Aquí era muy fácil aparentar ser normal, ellos no buscaban mas allá en mi vida, no se interesaban por mi pasado, no les importaba el futuro, solo vivíamos el presente, disfrutábamos del momento y nada mas. Lamentablemente para mí – o afortunadamente quizás –había prometido seguir con mis clases y no echar por la borda mi carrera universitaria, era ya la hora de irme a dormir, al menos unas pocas horas, debía asistir a clases.

-Es hora de que me vaya –Le dije a Mike

-Ok, te llevo

-No es necesario, traje mi auto –Le recordé

-Bueno al menos te sigo en el mío para asegurarme de que llegues bien

-No te preocupes Mike

-No es nada. Ya esta decidió así que no insistas.

Estaba demasiado cansada y lo menos que quería era discutir con nadie, además si lo hacia feliz quien era yo para quitarle esa dicha. Me subí a mi auto y maneje el camino tan conocido del puerto hasta la universidad, el camino era sumamente oscuro y de solo dos vías, la verdad que una vez que estuve en la carretera negra, con una noche tan oscura que se confundía en el asfalto me sentí completamente sola, las luces que me daban desde atrás me recordaban que Mike me seguía y en ese momento le agradecí enormemente el gesto.

Llegue al estacionamiento y me baje del auto, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, se podía observar una hermosa luna llena en todo su esplendor con muchas estrellas alrededor, era un cielo completamente perfecto, ¿Cuánto tenia sin ver a mi alrededor? ¿Qué otras cosas me había perdido solo por no ver?

-Es una noche encantadora –Dijo Mike sacándome de mi ensoñación. Ya había olvidado que estaba allí.

-Si es cierto -Respondí al momento que paso una brisa fría que me hizo temblar, automáticamente me encogí abrazándome

-¿Tienes frío? –Mike se acerco a mí, ¿Era que me iba a abrazar? Me seguía viendo con ese brillo en los ojos que tanto me incomodaba, había sido una muy mala idea haberme quedado completamente a solas con él, era diferente cuando estábamos con el grupo. Di un paso hacia atrás.

-No mucho, será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde, debo dormir

-Esta bien –Tenia el rostro ¿Decepcionado? -¿Te veo mañana? –Pregunto esperanzado

-Si, seguro –Me despedí –Que estés bien Mike

-Igual tu Bella. Que tengas dulces sueños

-Gracias –Dije mientras agarraba el rumbo hacia los dormitorios

Qué momento tan incomodo iba pensando mientras caminaba a paso lento pero firme, los pasillos estaban vacíos, ya todos dormían, pasaba poco más de la media noche, subí las escaleras y finalmente llegue a mi habitación. Entre sigilosamente, no sabia si mi compañera estaría allí de modo que no quería despertarla ni nada parecido, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, apenas si pasaba algo de la luz de la luna a través de la cortina, espere unos segundos en la puerta mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, voltee primero a la cama de mi compañera y no se encontraba, así que mas relajada encendí la luz.

Termine de pasar y cerré la puerta, al alzar la vista no podía creer lo que mis ojos observaban, ¿Estaba tan bebida como para tener alucinaciones? No, no lo estaba, esto no era un juego de mi mente, realmente él se encontraba en mi habitación, obviamente esperándome, quien sabe desde cuando estaría allí, yo quede pasmada allí de pie, no me movía, sentía de hecho que no podía respirar, ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Era lo último que me fuese imaginado jamás a pesar de haberlo deseado con todas mis fuerzas.

-Hola Bella –Me saludo –Estaba esperándote, que bueno que llegas -¿Cómo podía hablar tan tranquilo? Pero debajo de su tono de tranquilidad había una nota de rabia que podía distinguir con facilidad, lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Hola Edward –Le salude cuando encontré mi voz

* * *

Holas!

Bueno debo decir GRACIAS! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, para mi es muy guay saber que opinan de mi fic ^^

Solo espero que les siga gustando la historia... y que me sigan dejando sus reviews

Saludos ^^


	13. Lo Lamento Tanto

**La Elección Correcta**

**Lo Lamento Tanto**

_No se si estas llorando porque me voy_

_O porque sabes que volveré_

_Sólo soy capaz de dar dolor_

_No sé… que haría con otra oportunidad_

_Si hay mil maneras para traicionar_

_Todas ellas llevan a perderte una vez más_

_¿A donde van todas esas promesas que alguna vez hice y no pude cumplir?_

_Esperan en el fondo de tu alma_

_Muéstrame las marcas de las tristezas_

_Las cicatrices qué te di_

_Nunca fue mi intención sumergirte en mi espeso veneno_

_No sé… Si aún tengo tiempo para cambiar_

_Si aún queda algo por salvar_

_No se ha perdido nada si aun nos queda algo más_

_**Veneno (Caramelos de Cianuro)**_

¿Mis desgracias acabarían alguna vez? ¿Era posible que en este universo pudiera encontrar paz y felicidad? Lo mas probable era que no en esta vida

**-Termina de pasar Bella** –Como si se tratara de una orden y no de una invitación camine al centro de la habitación, iba a mi cama por inercia pero me desvié en el camino y termine llegando a la cama vacía de mi compañera, me senté y quede de frente a él, todo esto en un par de segundos eternos

**-¿Para qué has venido?** –Tenia que preguntarlo, la duda me carcomía por dentro

**-Para hablar contigo** -¡Dios! Su rostro era la representación de la tranquilidad. No, más bien era la representación de una estatua, de una figura de mármol, fría y sin vida, su rostro no expresaba nada

**-¿De qué?** –Pronuncie en un susurro

**-Han pasado un par de semanas desde…** -Torcí el rostro y clave mi mirada al suelo, aunque pareciera increíble no estaba preparada para esta conversación **–Y me has hecho falta Bella **-¿Qué? Esto era algo que no me esperaba, ¿Qué yo le hacia falta? Si ni siquiera un mísero mensaje de texto me había enviado, estaba hecho un lío

**-No te entiendo**

**-Necesitaba tiempo, como te lo había dicho** –Claro yo lo recordaba muy bien **–Pero no puedo pasar mi tiempo lejos de ti** –Finalmente subí la mirada para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos verdes, con su rostro ahora sincero, me observaba fijamente, voltee de nuevo mi mirada, sentía el pecho oprimido, me faltaba la respiración, no sabia que pensar o sentir, estaba peor que antes.

**-¿Qué quieres?** –Tenia que preguntarlo, un ardor muy fuerte me atravesó la garganta al pronunciar esas palabras, me arrepentí al instante de haber hecho esa pregunta.

**-A ti **-¿Qué?** –Quiero recuperarte Bella, tenerte a mi lado, te quiero a ti**

**-Sigo sin entender** –Él sabia claramente que me tenia, me tenia siempre y para siempre.

**-Te quiero conmigo pero completa… no compartida** –Tenia que decirlo… Jacob** –Así que vine aquí para… Para decirte mis condiciones **–Estaba claro que no seria tan sencillo

**-¿Condiciones?**

**-Lo que has pasado Bella… Debes entender que tampoco ha sido sencillo para mí y a juzgar por la hora a la que estas llegando tú tampoco la has pasado muy bien** -¡Demonios! ¿Tenia que conocerme tanto? **–Entonces si vamos a hacer esto de nuevo, debemos establecer ciertos puntos… Pienso que es lo mejor para ambos** –Solo pude asentir con la cabeza mientras trataba de procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir

La alarma sonó indicándome que me debía despertar y el dolor fuerte de mi cabeza me recordó todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior, tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo; había algo que luchaba por salir a la superficie desde el fondo de mis recuerdos, algo importante… ¡Las clases! Pensé de pronto y con todo el esfuerzo posible me levante de mi cama, me aliste y salí de habitación, al estar de pie en la puerta tenia la sensación de que algo importante seguía olvidando, ¿Pero que era?

Así mismo termine de salir, debía llegar a clases, de repente una Bella responsable había aflorado de nuevo, de todos modos ya había decidido que no perdería mi carrera. Llegue clases y Jess me dedico una mirada de aprobación, estaba claro que ella tampoco lo permitiría. Saque mis apuntes y le preste total atención a la clase, de repente lo recordé **_"Edward"_** pensé, casi grite en mi mente y estuve a punto de levantarme del asiento y salir corriendo de allí lo mas rápido posible. Que mal momento para recordar, ahora como demonios me iba a concentrar en la bendita clase.

Debía hacer algo, debía hablar con alguien, pero, ¿Realmente seria capaz de enderezar mi vida? ¿De arreglar el desastre que había hecho? ¿Y que pasaría si Jacob decidiera aparecer otra vez? ¿Empezaría de nuevo con mis estúpidas dudas? No le podía hacer eso a Edward, ya lo había pensado demasiado anoche cuando se fue de mi habitación, si regresábamos era para ser amigos, simplemente amigos y nada mas, estaba mas que claro que yo no estaba preparada para una relación formal, claro que eso anoche no se lo pude decir…

_**"Me voy Bella, pero por favor piénsalo y cuando tengas una respuesta, te pido que me busques en cuanto tomes una decisión. Y en otro momento me fuese parecido de mas decirte esto pero... Estoy aquí para lo que quieras, siempre, tenlo presente por favor"**_

Me dio un beso en la cabeza y salio de la habitación, a pesar de todo seguía siendo un libro abierto para él, era obvio lo mal que estaba y claro tenia que darse cuenta

Recordaba constantemente las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca, yo ya tenía una respuesta, pero, ¿Cuándo se la daría? ¿Aceptaría ser solo mi amigo? ¿Y si no me aceptaba? Si no lo hacia, yo no seria capaz de aceptarlo, eso, seria el punto final para mi destrucción; no podía pensar en eso, dolía mucho. Sin casi darme cuenta ya había terminado el día de clases, hable mucho con Jess de cosas insustanciales o al menos eso es lo que recuerdo, la verdad tenia la cabeza en otra parte, habían cosas mas importantes en que pensar.

**-¡Alo! **–conteste un llamada de Mike que recibí en cuanto estuve en mi habitación repasando las clases.

**-¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo estas?** –Me saludo tan animadamente con siempre.

**-Eh… bien Mike gracias**

**-Oye ¿Qué haces? ¡Vamos un rato al puerto!** –Lo pensé unos segundos, seria bueno distraerme, lo que no seria bueno era seguir dándole esperanzas a Mike, no quería que se confundiera conmigo. Pero ni modo, pudo más mi parte menos noble

**-Seguro ¿Quiénes van?** –Tenia que asegurarme que no fuéramos a estar solos

**-Los chicos, de hecho ya están allá, ¿Te paso buscando?**

**-¡No!** –Me apresure a contestar, lo ultimo que quería era estar a solas en un auto con él, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pensaba, pero no lo hice caso, necesitaba de nuevo (como casi todos los días) despejar mi mente **–No te preocupes** –Dije tratando de calmar mi tono de voz **–Yo voy en mi auto… En un rato… Nos vemos allá** –Dije y tranque la llamada sin siquiera esperar una respuesta

Suspire frustrada y cansada, de absolutamente todo, ¿Por qué la vida tenia que ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué no podía ser sencilla? No, todo tenía que ser un lío siempre. Molesta como estaba tome mis cosas y salí de la habitación, maneje hasta el puerto y en efecto allí estaban todos los chicos y a lo lejos vi a alguien mas que no supe distinguir, era alto de compostura un poco robusta, moreno me atrevía a decir, estaba de espaldas a mi, así que no podía verle el rostro, algo extraño sentí cuando lo vi, el corazón automáticamente se me agito y mi respiración se hizo irregular, ¿Quién era ese chico? La duda me carcomía por dentro.

Me baje del auto y llegue hasta el sitio donde todos se encontraban, Mike como siempre se acerco a saludarme con mas entusiasmo del necesario, no entendía qué tanto le podía gustar de mí, si prácticamente en las ultimas semanas me había comportado como un zombi. Lo salude al igual que el resto de los chicos, el muchacho al que no conocía ya no se encontraba en el grupo, hasta llegue a pensar que lo había alucinado. No le preste mayor atención y de inmediato me integre al grupo.

Allí estaba, una vez más, mi vida se había vuelto tan predecible y repetitiva, era más que cansado, era patético, trate de no pensar mas en ello, se supone que había venido a distraerme y no ha seguir lamentándome de mi triste existencia, ya no se cuantas bebidas llevaba, no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero, yo estaba tomando rápido, necesitaba con urgencia sumirme en el estado de sopor, de cierta inconciencia que te otorga el licor, por eso al principio no estuve segura de si mi mente me estaba haciendo una mala jugada

**-Hola Bella… Que sorpresa tan inesperada es verte aquí **–Me hablaron desde la espalda por lo tanto no le pude ver el rostro pero eso no hacia falta, reconocía perfectamente esa voz, dudaba que algún día la pudiera olvidar, mi cuerpo me traiciono reaccionando antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo, un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió desde el cuello hasta los pies, mi corazón desbocado parecía querer salir de mi pecho y perdí por completo el aliento. **–Te ves muy bien** –Continuo, ¿Qué demonios hacia él aquí? **–No sabes… no tienes ni idea de cuanto lo lamento, pero, no tenia cara para verte, para buscarte, no merezco que me perdones, sin embargo aspiro a tu perdón** -¿Por qué a mí? ¿Era que unas semanas de soledad eran más que suficientes? Debe ser cierto lo que dicen, las desgracias llegan todas juntas, todavía no tenía el valor para mirarle a la cara, sobretodo por la reacción de mi cuerpo traicionero. **–No te culpo porque no quieras hablar conmigo, de hecho, en realidad… hasta te entiendo **-¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan racional? **–Solo quería que supieras que lo lamento muchísimo y que te quiero mas de lo que imaginas **-¿Qué cínico era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme estas cosas? No había derecho… **-Te dejo tranquila Bella, espero que seas feliz y que tengas una hermosa vida** –No se si fue la rabia por todas las cosas que me había dicho o por el susto enorme que me dio la sensación de no verlo mas nunca, lo único que supe era que todo mi cuerpo gritaba que no se fuera, todo mi cuerpo gritaba al unísono por Jacob Black

**-No te vayas** –Me voltee de golpe tomándolo por el brazo, su contacto me estremeció por completo **–Al menos no esta noche **–Le dije perdiéndome en su mirada, en esos ojos negros que hace mucho tiempo atrás habían sido mi cielo y mi infierno, Jacob me devolvió una sonrisa que me termino de desarmar

-Me quedaré todo el tiempo que quieras…

* * *

HOLAS!

Gracias, muchas muchas Gracias por todos sus favoritos y reviews

Aca les dejo nuevo capi y espero que les guste ^^

Espero tambien seguir recibiendo sus tan apreciados reviews

Besos ^^


	14. Un Error Mas

**La Elección Correcta**

**Un Error Más…**

-No es lo que piensas Jacob –Aclaré – Solo creo que necesitamos hablar –Tenia que poner un punto final en toda esta locura que era mi vida, y sobre todo explicar de alguna manera razonable la extraña necesidad que sentía de tenerlo a mi lado.

-Lo que quieras –Se limito a responder, ¿Era que podía ser sincero?

-Gracias.-Le dije mientras nos alejábamos un poco del grupo con miradas acusadoras de Mike y Lauren. –Necesitamos acabar con esto –Hable una vez estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, asegurándome que nadie podía escucharnos, caminábamos hacia el pueblo; se me ocurrió de camino entrar en un restaurante cercano, sintiendo una sensación de deja vú, quizás así todo esto estaría bien, terminando donde empezamos.

-Me pediste que me alejara, no se que mas quieres Bella –Lo dijo de una manera tan inocente que me molesto de una manera que no podría explicar, lo mire con toda la rabia posible entrecerrando los ojos

-Sabes, hago esto por mi, no por ti… -Lo dije con todo el odio que tenia, con toda la frustración guardada en mi ser -Necesito olvidarte –Me sentí completamente vulnerable por la verdad de mis palabras, sonrojándome en el acto, sentí que Jacob había dejado de caminar así que me detuve también y voltee a verlo; tenia una mirada tan profunda, sincera, sus ojos negros seguían desarmándome y haciéndome desfallecer, me miraba con tristeza y ternura a la vez.

-Se que suena a disco rayado Bella, pero aun así… Lo siento -¡Demonios! Malditas hormonas, tenia que aprender a controlarme mejor, algún día quizás…

-Jacob… -Piensa, piensa –Mira, vamos a ahorrarnos toda la parte de las disculpas –Dije tratando de sonar convincente –Solo hablemos por un rato ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien.

Terminamos el camino en silencio, ya sentía un poco de sed, así que una vez que nos sentamos en la mesa mas alejada del local pedí un trago, si tal vez no era buena idea seguir bebiendo, pero ¡Qué demonios! Ya tenia licor en mi sangre, un poco mas no haría daño, pensaba mi parte menos noble.

-Así que… Aquí estamos Bella

-Así es -¡Que incomoda la situación! Afortunadamente la mesera ya había traído los tragos, al menos así mantenía mis emociones al margen, y podía enfocar mí vista en algo más aparte de su rostro, le di un sorbo largo y coloque el vaso nuevamente sobre la mesa

-Estas muy linda. –Soltó de repente, ¿Estaba coqueteándome?

-No juegues Jacob

-Lo digo en serio

-Para con eso, esto –Dije señalándonos –No va a pasar, no de nuevo –Sacudí la cabeza tratando de hacer realidad mis palabras, no podía sucumbir de nuevo a sus encantos, aun no se me olvidaba la imagen de la mujer desnuda en su habitación, lo que me hizo pensar… -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Solo dije la verdad Bella

-No, no me refería a… Quiero decir… -Me costaba tanto expresarlo en voz alta –Lo que quiero saber, es ¿Por qué me engañaste Jacob? Sabes, todavía no entiendo que paso

-Ya te lo había dicho –Dijo a la vez que se recostaba con fuerza de la silla alejándose así de mi, haciendome caer en cuenta de la cercanía que teníamos, hice lo mismo.

-La verdad es que no lo has hecho, aparte de tus disculpas innumerables yo no he recibido una explicación –Dije molesta

-Es que no la hay -¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Así de sencillo Bella, no hay una razón, un motivo, algo que explique lo que sucedió, solo mi mas sincero arrepentimiento –Nuevamente sus ojos me hipnotizaban, ¿Pudiera ser cierto que él fuera sincero conmigo?

-No te creo, no es posible lo que dices.

-Pero así es

-No Jacob, lo que dices es… pareciera como si estuviste ajeno a toda la situación y por lo que yo recuerdo te encontrabas con todos tus sentidos allí –Dije tratando de reprimir el dolor que sentí al recordar la fatídica escena.

-Lo lamento Bella, ya no se como decírtelo para que me creas –Decía mientras me tomaba mis manos por encima de la mesa

-Mira tal vez lo lamentes, te quisiera creer, aunque la verdad es que eso no cambia nada, no cambia lo que hiciste, no cambia como me siento, esto ha sido un error Jacob, por favor no me busques más.

Me levante completamente molesta, lo deje allí sentado en la mesa, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de voltear a ver si me seguía, había sido una total y completa estupidez de mi parte haber hablado con Jacob, ya podía agregar una mas a mi lista de decisiones erradas. Salí del local y una brisa fría me estremeció por completo, la noche estaba helada, cerré mi chaqueta y me puse la capucha mientras caminaba en dirección a donde deberían estar aun los muchachos, iba rápido o al menos eso pensaba, pasaba las conocidas calles del puerto, vacías, ahora que me fijaba las calles estaban muy solas, debía ser ya muy tarde, era una noche cerrada, nublada, no podía ver el cielo, empecé a revisar mis bolsillos en busca de mi celular.

Venia un cruce así que preste atención por si aparecía algún auto; aunque a dos cuadras no lograba visualizar ninguno; me apreté mas la chaqueta, hacia una brisa fuerte, seguí caminando a la vez que buscaba mi celular, ¿Dónde demonios lo había metido? De repente me empecé a sentir angustiada, asustada, sino fuese sido porque conocía las calles de memoria habría jurado que iba en una dirección errada; tuve que bajar la mirada para chequear bien mis bolsillos, seguía sin conseguir mi bendito teléfono.

Pero por no estar viendo por donde caminaba y con un poco ayuda también del licor que había ingerido, tropecé con algo en el suelo cayendo irremediablemente; con la rapidez de la adrenalina generada por el momento apoye mis manos sobre el piso, aterrizando en mis rodillas, ¡Demonios! Pensé molesta, sin embargo ese sentimiento cambio nuevamente a la angustia y el miedo porque lo que mis ojos veían en el suelo eran unas botas negras, ¿De donde había salido alguien? ¿Quién demonios era? Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta porque pude pensar mil cosas diferentes en ese momento.

Me recriminaba lo idiota que había sido por salir y caminar sola de noche por las calles del puerto, asustada de lo que me pudiera pasar, arrepentida por segunda vez en la noche de hoy por mis locas decisiones impulsivas, me disponía a levantarme, como mínimo esperaba poder correr lo suficientemente rápido para alejarme de allí de ser necesario; me ofrecieron una mano y por instinto alce la mirada; suspire de alivio, era Mike, tome su mano para levantarme.

-Tremendo susto me diste –Ahora que lo pensaba ¿De donde había salido?

-¿Estas bien? Parece que te diste un golpe fuerte

-Si estoy bien –Dije mientras me terminaba de levantar pero… -¡Ay! –Exclame

-Bella ¿Estas bien? –Mike trataba de agarrarme y de no tocarme a la vez por miedo a lastimarme más.

-Si es solo… -Demonios si que me dolían las rodillas –A sido el golpe, estoy bien –Trastabillaba al terminar de ponerme de pie, de pronto recordé ¡Mi teléfono!

-¿Buscas esto? –Mike me ofrecía mi celular, lo mire con mil interrogantes –Se te cayo, ¿En serio estas bien Bella?

-Si lo estoy –Pero que tanto pensé exasperada -¿De donde saliste? Quiero decir, que no te había visto y de repente estabas aquí…

-Te vi a un par de cuadras caminando sola y decidí acompañarte, no es prudente que andes sola a estas horas…

-Lo se. Gracias.

-Y… ¿Por qué estas sola?

-¿Cómo dices?

-No es por ser entrometido Bella, pero no te fuiste sola, así que… Lo que quiero decir es que de haber estado yo contigo, no te habría dejado sola ni por un segundo –Siempre tenía que mostrar su interés, aunque debo decir que me pareció tierno y sus ojos azules se dulcificaban al verme

-Ah… -Fue lo único que dije, no tenía porque darle explicaciones.

-Ven te acompaño el resto del camino

-Gracias –Conteste con sinceridad, la verdad es que ya me estaba asustando eso de estar sola.

Caminamos el par de calles que restaban en silencio, estaba revisando en mi celular la hora y ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para irme ya a mi dormitorio; así que en lo que llegamos con el grupo le dije a Mike que me iría y como era su costumbre decidió acompañarme hasta la universidad, esta vez no me opuse, me despedí del resto de los chicos con toda la calma posible, era una idiota, aun estaba esperando que Jacob me fuese seguido, aun quería verlo una vez mas…

Pero la verdad era que si él me fuese querido seguir lo habría hecho, me habría alcanzando en el camino de regreso o al menos se fuese dignado a llamarme, con mucha tristeza constate una vez que tenia exactamente lo que había pedido, le dije que me dejara en paz y así lo había hecho, entonces ¿De que demonios me quejaba? Con toda mi cabeza vuelta un revoltijo de tantas cosas que pensaba y mi corazón divido en mil partes (tal vez solo dos) el camino de regreso se me hizo de lo más rápido. Esta vez estaba conciente de que Mike venia en su auto así que no me sorprendí al verlo

-Gracias Mike, eres muy amable

-Siempre a tu orden Bella, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti –Claro, como creerle, a pesar de que él no tenia la culpa de lo que me había pasado, ¿Cómo podía volver al confiar nuevamente en alguien? No pude responder, en vez de eso esboce algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Mike pareció entender la respuesta implícita en mi acto, porque nuevamente sus ojos me miraban con ternura y me acaricio suavemente el rostro; me aleje instintivamente

-Se lo que te paso Bella, conozco muy bien la historia –Por supuesto que la conocía, todos la conocían muy bien, después de que Jacob lo hiciera publico aquella noche en el campus de la universidad, ese recuerdo me hizo torcer el gesto. –No te puedo pedir que confíes en mi, eso no es algo que se pide, es algo que se gana, solo espero algún día ser digno de tu confianza y que sepas que jamás te haría daño –Era muy difícil para mi creer en esas palabras

-Lo siento –Le conteste con sinceridad

-No hay problema Bella, de momento podemos ser amigos

-Gracias –Aunque estaba muy lejos de verlo como un amigo, era justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, una relación sencilla, simple, algo sin medias verdades… ¿Podría Mike ser esa persona?

* * *

Holas!

Primero que nada **Gracias **por todos sus **Reviews**!

Me gustaria aclarar algo de la historia, se llama "La Eleccion Correcta" por tanto el trama central es esta: "A Quien Elegir", es por ello que Bella duda tanto y no sabe que camino tomar: "El chico misterioso, bello de ojos negros que le agita el corazon solo de verle" o "El mejor amigo, hermoso de ojos verdes, sincero y confiable".

Algo mas que me gustaria decirles es que la historia tiene **final feliz**, creo en los finales felices, asi que por aca tendremos nuestro final feliz.

Bueno solo espero que les haya gustado el capi ya que pronto las cosas empezaran a tomar un buen rumbo.

Espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews ^^

Besos

kroana =D

56


	15. ¿Hasta Cuándo?

**La Elección Correcta **

**¿Hasta Cuándo?**

A la mañana siguiente fui a clases pero lamentablemente - o afortunadamente quizás - ya era viernes, así que tenía todo un muy largo fin de semana solo para mí, pensaba empezar a ocuparme de nuevo de mí, ya era suficiente de seguir siendo la sufrida Bella a la que le pasaban sólo cosas malas, estaba decidida a tomar las riendas de mi vida. Si quería que las cosas mejoraran debía empezar por mí.

Ese día asistí a clases como de costumbre, prestando especial atención, estaban dando los últimos tips para los exámenes parciales que serian a la semana siguiente, me puse de acuerdo con Jess y con Angela para estudiar el fin de semana y ambas se mostraron muy satisfechas de mi aparente cambio; el fin de semana transcurrió sin ningún evento digno de nombrar, asistí a la biblioteca con la chicas, estudie mucho, nadie me molesto, claro quizás eso se debía a que mantuve apagado mi teléfono celular.

La semana paso entre día y día, de un examen a otro, estudiando con las chicas, la verdad era refrescante sentirme de nuevo atrapada en la rutina tan conocida para mí, la adrenalina de la expectativa de que pronto ya todo acabaría, mi vida no había terminado, recién empezaba, tenia mil posibilidades frente a mi, y por tan solo unas pequeñas –o muy grandes- equivocaciones había estado a punto de echarlo todo por la borda.

Afortunadamente había reaccionado antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, me pude recuperar de ese pozo sin fondo en el que estaba cayendo, sin embargo aún habían cabos sueltos en mi vida, o mejor dicho un gran e importante asunto que resolver "Edward", tenia pensado hablar con él para el fin de semana, de seguro estaba también en su semana de exámenes así que preferí no molestarlo, aun no entendía muy bien como estaban las cosas entre nosotros.

En toda la semana no había vuelto a ir al puerto con los chicos, aparte de que me quería ocupar de la universidad, tenia pánico de encontrarme de nuevo con Jacob. Era mejor no tentar a mi suerte, con Mike me había excusado diciéndole que estaba ocupada con la universidad y él no se opuso ni insistió, realmente podía ser muy agradable y dulce cuando se lo proponía; de seguro también se lo atribuía al momento incomodo con Jacob, lo bueno fue que no me molesto en lo absoluto, hasta hoy…

Fin de semana nuevamente, viernes una vez más, que rápido pasan los días, estaba totalmente aterrada, ya había planificado ir a hablar con Edward al día siguiente, iría hasta su universidad, así como él había tenido la decencia de venir a mi habitación yo lo vería en la suya, justo cuando me regresaba a mi habitación, debatiéndome en mi interior por lo que le diría a Edward y por como se lo diría, me encontré con Mike, era inevitable el encuentro, parecía estar esperándome

-¡Bella! –Grito a lo lejos en el instante que me vio

-Mike –Respondí con menos ánimos que él, no entendía de donde sacaba siempre tanta energía

-Bella, por fin puedo verte –Dijo mientras me abrazaba –Ya no tienes excusas, es viernes los exámenes han terminado así que, ¡Tenemos toda la noche!

-Si Mike, es viernes y estoy sumamente agotada

-No Bella, no me hagas esto –Lo mira con incredulidad –Por favor –Suplicó

-No lo se Mike, en serio estoy muy cansada, ahora mismo lo que deseo es una ducha fría –Exprese con sinceridad

-Ok, una ducha, pero luego nos vamos a disfrutar de la noche -¿Es que no pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta? –No te acepto un no –Dijo haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos

-Mike –Hice mi ultimo esfuerzo, aunque mientras mas lo pensaba mas me convencía de irme con él. ¿Qué iba a hacer en mi habitación? O sea, aparte de regodearme en mis pensamientos de dolor y frustración por la situación con Edward, ¡Que demonios! Se alegro mi parte menos noble, mañana seria otro día, ya me ocuparía cuando llegara

-Ok Mike, me arreglo rápido y nos vemos en el puerto ¿Te parece?

-No Bella, no iremos al puerto

-¿A no?

-¿En donde has estado? No todo en la vida es estudiar Bella –No entendía que me decía –Hay fiesta, acá, en tu universidad – ¡Cierto! Era mas que una tradición la cerveceada, eso quería decir que tal día como hoy hace un mes había sido el incidente con Jacob, justo allí, Mike debió ver mi cara de _"No quiero ir"_ porque dijo –Estaremos solo los chicos, será como siempre, solo que con mejor música –Su entusiasmo era enfermizo, pero ya había decido no esconderme debajo de una roca, así que contra viento y mareas asistiría a la cerveceada

-Está bien –Conteste con seguridad –Nos vemos al rato

-Ok, no te tardes

-Ok

Me despedí y termine de subir a mi habitación, pero que momento pensaba de camino, no sabia exactamente porque, pero me había parecido algo incomodo, entre a la habitación deje mis cosas en la mesa, tome mis pertenencias de aseo y me dirigí a los baños; regrese mucho mas tranquila que antes después de dejar correr el agua fría sobre mi piel; me vestí cómoda, con un pantalón de jean y una franela fresca, me calce mis sandalias, estaba peinándome cuando tocaron a la puerta de la habitación ¿Quién podrá ser? Pensé, no podía ser Mike ¿O si? Era lo más probable, él era de un insistente.

-Un momento –Dije en voz alta mientras terminaba de alisarme el cabello lo mas rápido que podía para abrir la puerta, aunque también podía ser mi compañera de cuarto, tal vez había olvidado sus llaves… Pero me equivoque por completo, no eran ninguna de las dos personas que me había imaginado

-Hola Bella, ya veo que estas lista –Dijo Jess mientras pasaba a mi habitación ¿De que me había perdido?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Qué? ¿No te estas arreglando para ir a la cerveceada?

-Eh… si…

-Bueno, ¿Para que crees que te vine a buscar?

-¿?

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Eh nada, solo… -No recordaba en que momento había quedado con ella de ir a la cerveceada, si ni siquiera recordaba que había una hoy, aunque claro Jess quizás pensaba que eso no hacia falta hablarlo. –Está bien, ya casi estoy lista –Mejor estar con Jess que con Mike

-Que bueno, ya Angela esta con Ben y los demás chicos esperándonos

Si decir mas, me termine de arreglar, me puse perfume, tome mis llaves, un abrigo, algo de dinero, mi identificación para mis bolsillos y finalmente salimos de la habitación, Jess iba parloteando sin parar, a pesar de que hacia todo mi mejor esfuerzo por entenderla; creo que hablaba de la semana de exámenes y de esperaba que nos fuera bien, a pesar de que también esperaba lo mismo, tenia en estos momentos cosas mas apremiantes por las cuales preocuparme, cosas que estaban mas cercanas a mi, como la enorme posibilidad de conseguirme con Edward o Jacob…

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado, la música aun no empezaba a sonar del todo, seguían haciendo pruebas de sonido, pero ya estaba instalado el ambiente, claro, luego de una agotadora semana de exámenes todos querían divertirse un poco; en efecto estaban todos los chicos con los que veía clases, en lo que llegamos nos ofrecieron unos tragos

-La celebración empieza temprano Bella –Me dijo Angela muy alegre

Hablábamos todos muy animadamente mientras buscaba con la mirada a Mike, aunque al parecer él me busco mejor

-Hola Bella –Me dijo al oido por la espalda haciéndome brincar de la sorpresa

-Mike, estaba buscándote –Exprese con sinceridad, pero él me miro con una expresión que ponía en duda lo que había dicho para luego reírse, haciéndome reír a mi también, me reía de verdad, se sentía muy bien, no recordaba la ultima vez que había reído

-Ven vamos a bailar –La música ya estaba sonando y con la felicidad momentánea que había sentido, me dirigí a bailar con Mike

Bailamos un buen rato, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado con él no habíamos bailado juntos, y la verdad era que el chico sabía moverse, pasamos un par de canciones hasta que a ambos nos dio sed y fuimos por unos tragos, estaba pasándolo genial, la noche resulto ser mucho mejor de lo que la había imaginado.

-¿Qué tal tu semana Bella? –Mike me hacia conversación

-Estuvo bien, pero bueno termino –Dije mientras alzaba el vaso que tenia en la mano y le daba un sorbo

-Es cierto –Me respondió, haciendo el mismo gesto con el vaso, acercándose más a mí, instintivamente me aleje tratando de colocar algo de distancia

-Por favor –Le dije aprensivamente

-Vamos Bella… No pasa nada… solo estamos hablando –Trato de parecer inocente, pero yo no era una niña a la que podía engañar con facilidad

-No quiero que mal interpretes las cosas Mike, somos amigos ¿O no? –Bajo la mirada

-Si Bella, pero yo quiero… He estado esperando todo este tiempo –No, no, no… trágame tierra –Entiendo, no, yo se que has pasado por momentos difíciles, pero creo que te has levantado, eres una gran mujer Bella, excelente persona, te diviertes y te ocupas de tus deberes… No miento cuando te digo que eres de las pocas chicas que existen así… Y no pienso dejarte ir -¿Qué?

-Mike yo

-Ya se Bella, ya se que no me amas, pero no es eso lo que espero, yo solo te pido una oportunidad

-¿?

-Se que te gusto, al menos te agrado

-Lo siento Mike, creo… que has mal interpretado todo

-¿Qué? Me vas a decir que ¿No te gusto?

-No en el sentido en que tu lo estas diciendo

-Bella, solo una oportunidad

-No Mike, lo lamento, no estoy lista para una relación en este momento –Quizás eso lo terminara de espantar, su persistencia ya empezaba a realmente molestarme, pero no pensaba quedarme a confirmarlo, ¿Era mucho pedir una noche normal? Así que me di la vuelta y lo deje allí de pie, camine a paso firme, algo rápido debo decir y vi a alguien a lo lejos que me pareció ser… no, no podía ser posible, en definitiva si era mucho pedir una noche tranquila, era Jacob besándose con una chica a la que no conocía, ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí en mi universidad? ¿No podía al menos tener algo de respeto por mí? ¿Irse a algún otro lado? Él era la peor de las personas que había conocido jamás, ¿Y a mí porque me daba tanta rabia? Tonta, estúpida, eso era lo que yo era, una total y completa idiota, automáticamente me di la vuelta y me regrese, pero Mike había salido a perseguirme y choque con el de frente, ambos íbamos rápido, de no ser porque me abrazo, lo mas probable era que me fuese caído al suelo

-Mike, gracias –Dije con la voz agitada por la caminata, por la rabia

-Siempre a tu orden mi Bella –Dijo mirándome a los ojos, me sentía tan triste, tan mal y allí estaba Mike siempre fiel, estaba allí conmigo, se acerco mi rostro con lentitud, era obvio lo que pretendía hacer, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, yo no me moví, solo lo miraba, mi corazón se agito, o tal vez era que ya estaba agitado –Solo una oportunidad Bella –Su aliento me inundo el rostro y yo cerré los ojos, parecían haber pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que me había sentido así, pero esto no estaba bien, no era correcto, trate de moverme pero mi cuerpo no parecía querer obedecerme

-No puedo –Susurre

-Shhh, todo esta bien –Aun no podía abrir los ojos, quería era salir corriendo de allí, sentí que presiono sus labios contra los míos, pero esto no ocasiono ninguna reacción de mi parte ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

-Bella –Escuche esa voz tan familiar, rogaba porque fuera mi imaginación -¿Qué estas haciendo? –Ok, no era mi imaginación, Edward estaba allí, me separe con brusquedad de los brazos de Mike y voltee a verlo, había decepción en su rostro, mi vida parecía una novela épica, como la historia de las plagas de Egipto, claro que en este caso Egipto era yo y todas las plagas venían a mí. ¿Alguna otra desgracia me faltaba por vivir?

* * *

Holas!

Bueno por aca les dejo nuevo capi ^^

Prometido que a partir de aca las cosas mejoran, no podrian empeorar verdad? =D

Besos ^^

60


	16. Finalmente Encontré mi Camino

**La Elección Correcta **

**Finalmente Encontré mi Camino**

-No es lo que estas pensando –Solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente, el peor de todos los clichés posibles, mientras me alejaba automáticamente de Mike

-¿Qué se supone que estoy pensando Bella? ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Yo nada, de verdad, nada. ¡Mike dile! –Necesitaba defenderme, no había pasado nada, bueno si estuvo a punto de pasar y Mike quería que pasara, me arrepentí inmediatamente de haber pedido su colaboración en el asunto.

-Es cierto Edward, no pasa nada –Recobre el aliento al escuchar las palabras de Mike –De hecho yo ya me iba –Voltee a verlo y se veía triste, ¿Decepcionado? Lo que no podía poner en duda era su acto de caballerosidad, jamás llegaría a conocerlo del todo pensé mientras lo vi caminar.

-No entiendo –Edward llamo nuevamente mi atención

-Fue solo… No es nada Edward ya te lo dije y también te lo dijo Mike… No sé qué mas puedo decirte

-Dime que me quieres

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Sabes que te quiero –Dije sintiéndome una perfecta idiota, bajando la mirada tras mi sonrojo, en ese momento Edward me abrazo y me sentí tan reconfortada, lo extrañaba mucho más de lo que creía.

-También te quiero Bella…

-Perdóname, de verdad lo lamento mucho, yo no tengo suficientes excusas, pero ahora las cosas están bastante claras Edward… -Pero él me interrumpió colocando su frío dedo sobre mis labios, callándolos, mi corazón latía desbocado por su contacto, el mundo a mí alrededor dejo de existir, en ese instante solo estábamos Edward y yo.

-No hacen falta aclaraciones, yo también me he comportado como un idiota, debí entenderte mas, no estabas en una situación sencilla, sabia muy bien cuando empezamos que acababas de romper con… -Torció el gesto, como si le costara demasiado decir su nombre – él, -termino la oración –Así que basta de tantas culpas y reproches, mas bien continuemos donde lo dejamos Bella, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga ¿O no? - ¡¿Amiga? Mi corazón sufrió un terrible dolor, parecía partirse en mil pedazos, yo tenia la ilusión, yo pensaba que…

-Si es cierto –Alcance a decir con un enorme nudo en mi garganta

-¿No es eso lo que tu quieres? -¿Qué podía contestarle? Ya las lagrimas corrían lentamente por mis mejillas, y me sentía tan cansada, de repente el ruido de la música retumbaba demasiado fuerte en mi cabeza, fui conciente de nuevo de las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor y por mas que deseaba que lo que escuche de sus labios fuese sido producto de imaginación, no era así, era absolutamente real –No llores mi cielo –Me consolaba

-Estoy bien –Mentí

-No es cierto, tu no lo estas y yo tampoco lo estoy –Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a verlo a la cara –Te he extrañado, no sabes cuanto, no tienes idea de cómo han sido mis días sin ti, he estado sin rumbo, mi vida eres tu Bella y lo ultimo que quiero es que estés triste, vine hoy decido a que seas feliz, a darte lo que quieras, así que puedes tomar de mi lo que quieras o no tomar nada, siempre y cuando estés bien yo también lo estaré -¿Qué era lo que trataba de decirme?

-Me parece que no te sigo la idea Edward–Exprese algo confusa, mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas que no de salir de mis ojos

-Lo que trato de decirte Bella, y se que puede sonar redundante, es que estoy aquí para ti y siempre estaré

-Yo no quiero solo tu amistad –Me atreví a decir, ¿Qué mas podía perder? Si ahora mismo no tenia nada, Edward me miro fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes tan hermosos, tan cristalinos, tan sinceros, se acerco a mi rostro con lentitud, tenia sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos, poso su frente sobre la mía, y no dejaba de verme a los ojos.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea ahora Bella –Dijo inundándome con su dulce aliento, inhale concentrándome en su aroma, ya se me hacia difícil pensar con claridad.

-¿Por qué?

-De verdad necesitas que te lo aclare –Lo mire con rabia –Ok, no te molestes –Dijo y me sonrío, esa sonrisa la recordaba perfectamente y me hacia muchísima falta - Primero que has estado tomando, sí, quizás no estas ebria pero no me puedes negar que hay licor en tu organismo; segundo acabas de ver a… él besándose con otra chica – ¿O sea que me estaba espiando? Lo mire acusadoramente –Por lo tanto, no creo que sea muy buena idea que tomes esa decisión en este momento, mejor seamos amigos esta noche Bella –Peor es nada pensé, pero la verdad que tenia razón, como no iba a dudar de mis sentimientos

-De acuerdo –Dije y las lágrimas ya habían remitido casi por completo, solo estaba sollozando, me termine de secar el rostro y me enderecé –Esta bien –Concluí

-Muy bien, entonces ahora señorita me permite esta pieza –Dijo como siempre hablando como todo un caballero, sonreí casi involuntariamente y mil recuerdos pasaron por mi mente

-Por supuesto –Conteste aun sollozando

-Vamos no estés triste, solo disfrutemos de la noche –Yo simplemente asentí.

Edward me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia donde estaban las personas bailando, como siempre encajamos a la perfección y bailamos con una sincronía única, como dos piezas de un mismo puzzle; allí estábamos Edward y yo, como si nada fuese pasado, pero claro solo en apariencia, habían pasado muchas cosas que no podíamos pasar por alto, tal vez solo esta noche, solo por esta noche seriamos solo nosotros dos.

Pasaron un par de canciones y Edward me dejo con las chicas (Angela y Jess) mientras él iba por unos tragos para nosotros, en la cara de las muchachas habían miles de interrogantes y sabrá Dios que decía mi rostro en ese momento, pero se perfectamente como me sentía, estaba totalmente abrumada, como cientos de emociones diferentes, tristeza, alegría, esperanza, nostalgia, confusión, claridad, feliz, estaba en paz, aunque fuera en apariencia; aunque fuera solo por esta noche me sentía bien, no tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo iba a durar, hasta donde sabia era solo por esta noche, así que la disfrutaría al máximo y por nada en el mundo la echaría a perder.

-¡Bella! ¡Cuéntanos! Edward ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé –Conteste con honestidad –Es todo tan extraño, no lo sé, sólo espero que no se acabe –Dije en un suspiro

-Me alegro mucho Bella, ya era momento de que enderezaras tu vida –Dijo Angela y me sorprendió mucho puesto que la conocía de hacia poco tiempo; esa chica era mas perceptiva de lo que pensaba

-Es cierto Bella, y es ¡Genial! –Lo dijo separando cada letra, dándole mayor énfasis a la palabra

-¡Lo sé! –Dije y todas sonreímos a la vez

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –Dijo Edward y yo me voltee, me ofreció el trago y me abrazo con ternura, se sentía mejor que bien; ese momento era como si nada fuese pasado, como si Jacob no fuese existido jamás, como si no me fuese enamorado de mi amigo y seguíamos nuestras vidas, del modo en que se suponía debían haber seguido, solo éramos Edward y Bella.

Muy sabia debió ser la persona que expreso **_"Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde"_**, palabras mas acertadas y ahora conocía el significado en carne propia, ya había pasado por ello pero me prometí justo ahora; que no me volvería a pasar o al menos trataría de evitarlo; y ahora que Edward estaba a mi lado, bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que se fuera de nuevo de mi vida.

Estaba a la mitad de un bosque, en el suelo, había nevado y todo estaba sumamente frío, me abrace a mi misma mientras observaba a mi alrededor; todo estaba oscuro, a través de las ramas de los altos árboles se colaba la tenue luz de la luna, me levante con algo de torpeza, seguía con los brazos pegados a mi pecho, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad que reinaba vislumbre dos caminos que tenia a frente a mi, uno era mas oscuro que la noche, se veía tenebroso; pero la curiosidad me hacia ir hacia él, quería ver que había allí, era como una especie de magnetismo que me atraía, el otro camino era el polo opuesto, lleno de luz, de vida, totalmente predecible y aburrido; prefería la emoción de lo incierto a lo aburrido de lo conocido.

De repente aparecieron dos personas al principio de cada uno de los caminos, ambos caminos pertenecían al mismo bosque, pero eran tan diferentes, así como las personas que estaban en ellos, cada una representaban exactamente lo mismo que el camino en el que estaban; y ambas esperaban por mí, ahora debía decidir, debía decidir que camino iba a tomar, el incierto o el conocido, el peligro o la seguridad, Jacob o Edward, la verdad era que ya sabia que hacer, ya tenia mi decisión tomada, desde mucho antes de ser conciente de ella, ya sabia cual era mi dirección, así que con paso firme me acerque hasta él, quien me miraba con felicidad, sus ojos tan hermosos y sinceros como siempre, no pude evitar sonreír también, con mi corazón tan lleno de alegría, rebosante de felicidad.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –me pregunto

-Lo siento –Le respondí –Pero ahora ya encontré mi camino y no pienso desviarme de nuevo

-Le doy gracias al cielo por ello, finalmente estas aquí conmigo

-Y tú estas aquí para mí

-Para siempre

-Por siempre –Concluí y me desperté.

Me desperté en mi cama angustiada, solo había sido un sueño, el sueño mas real que había tenido en mucho tiempo, de hecho no recordaba la última vez que había soñado, la última vez que había podido dormir con tranquilidad; estaba algo desconcertada así que me moví en la cama para buscar mi celular, pero me encontré con la ultima persona que me hubiera imaginado ver, claro al menos no en sueños, mi rostro debió expresar todas las dudas y preguntas que en ese momento me pasaron por la mente; lo primero que hice fue llevarme las manos a mi ojos y luego a mi cabello, tratando de aplacar la maraña que debía tener

-Buenos días –Me dijo yo no pude emitir palabra –Estas tan linda como siempre, además no es esta la primera vez que te veo al despertar –Era cierto, no era la primera vez que veía así, pero nuestra relación era ahora tan confusa, yo estaba tan desconcertada… mi mente se empezaba a aclarar

-Buenos días –Finalmente hable con una media sonrisa, le había rogado que pasara la noche conmigo, estaba sumamente ebria la noche anterior, pero él era Edward, era mi amigo tal como lo había expresado él mismo, pero por algún motivo me sentía apenada.

-Estaba esperando a que despertaras, ya me debo ir –Ahora que lo analizaba estaba sentado y vestido, con un vaso de café en la mano, como siempre se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio –Tienes el tuyo en la mesa –Señaló con la cabeza a mi vaso de café –Y también te traje algo de comer, en fin… -Dijo mientras se paraba –Ya es tarde así que…

-¿Tienes algún compromiso? –Solté la pregunta de golpe sin pensarla, arrepintiéndome en el acto, si tenia un compromiso, sobre todo si ese compromiso se trataba de una chica no me quería enterar, pero ya era algo tarde

-Eh… Si Bella –Mi corazón quedo reducido al tamaño de una pasa, di la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda para ocultar mi rostro y el dolor que debía haber en él, me quite la sabana y me levante para tomar la taza de café, me senté nuevamente en la cama, de espaldas a él.

-Bueno, que tengas un buen día –Dije al ver que no iba a decir nada mas, de repente el ambiente se había puesto tenso, o quizás la única que tenia tensión era yo

-Solo voy a casa de mis padres, hay una reunión para conocer a la familia de Jasper el novio de Alice, no se si recuerdas que están comprometidos –Alice, Jasper la familia de Edward, esa familia que estuvo tan cerca de ser mi familia, que en algún momento me hicieron sentir parte de su familia, ahora todo parecía tan lejano

-Si claro que me acuerdo –Voltee a verlo

-Puedes venir conmigo, ¿Si quieres? –Me ofreció –Aunque es algo familiar, ya sabes de seguro es aburrido y monótono, o sea, si no quieres venir te entiendo –Estaba de pie al lado de la puerta con una mano en la manilla

-Si quiero –Dije con una nota de desesperación en mi voz

-Eso es bueno, es decir, te espero –Se le notaba la alegría al escuchar mi respuesta bajo esa mascara de tranquilidad que trato de poner en su rostro

-Dame 10 minutos y estoy lista –Dije mientras me levantaba y como un tornado recorría la habitación en busca de mis cosas para ir al baño. Ahora todo iba tal y como debía ser… O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Holas!

bueno como siempre espero que les guste el cap y recibir sus tan apreciados reviews!

Muchas gracias por todos los favoritos y los reviews que me han dejado

Besos ^^


	17. Tratando de Ordenar Todo

**La Elección Correcta **

**Tratando de Ordenar Todo**

Bajaba las escaleras del edificio a toda velocidad, Edward ya estaba en su auto, claro como era de esperarse no me iba a dejar llevar el mío. Los diez minutos que le había pedido para arreglarme se habían extendido pero solo un poco, de acuerdo se extendieron mucho, y él ya me estaba presionando con que íbamos a llegar tarde, era un viaje relativamente corto, de dos horas, estaría sola con Edward en la carretera por dos eternas horas.

Ya lo había pensado y era el mejor momento de aclarar las cosas entre nosotros, claro que si de la conversación sucedía lo contrario y no nos arreglábamos sería un fin de semana terrible. Aunque también estaba la opción de devolverme sola, sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente _"Piensa positivo"_ me decía _"Todo saldrá bien" _me repetí una y otra vez.

-Me había olvidado lo mucho que te tardas para salir –Expresó Edward cuando llegue a su carro, sólo me traje una mochilla con las cosas esenciales, de todas maneras llegaríamos hoy y nos devolveríamos al día siguiente, en el mejor de los casos claro, elimine ese pensamiento en cuanto se produjo, en ocasiones mi mente podía jugar conmigo.

-No me tarde tanto –Le dije con una sonrisa dulce tocándole con mi dedo la punta de su nariz, todo se desenvolvía de manera tan natural

Tomamos la tan conocida carretera hacia la casa de sus padres, no era la primera vez que iba, de hecho siempre asistía a todos los eventos familiares, todos habían estado de acuerdo con nuestra relación de noviazgo pero ahora que volvíamos a ser amigos… De hecho esto me hizo pensar ¿Sabía su familia que nos habíamos separado? ¿Qué tanto le había contado Edward a su familia? ¿Había ido solo a su casa y le habían preguntado por mi? ¿Con qué me iba a encontrar en su casa? Debía saberlo

-Edward –Llame su atención pero no pude decir nada más

-¿Sí?

-Es solo que… estaba pensando –Estaba sumamente aterrada a cualquier cosa que pudiera contestarme –Tu familia… ¿Ellos saben? –No podía terminar de formular la oración, jugaba con mis manos y las miraba con los nervios de punta, a la espera de su respuesta.

-No –Fue lo único que dijo, aguarde y parecía que no iba a decir más nada pero esa respuesta no me daba mucho, no sabían que nos hablábamos de nuevo, no sabían que habíamos terminado

-No… ¿Qué?

-No les he hablado de eso, no saben que terminamos Bella –Eso me tranquilizo, pero solo un poco

-Le piensas decir…

-No –Parecía estar tenso, apretó muy fuerte el volante y no me miro en un solo momento, tenía los ojos fijos sobre la carretera

Si no pensaba decirles, quería decir entonces que… En mi mente se amontonaban miles de teorías posibles pero había una que importaba mas que las demás, una que se abría paso entre las otras para llegar a mi conciente_ "Él pensaba volver conmigo"_, aun me quería, me quería mas que como a una amiga, tenía que ser eso, así que me aferre con todas mis fuerzas a esa mínima posibilidad.

-¿Por qué? –Abrí de nuevo mi gran bocota, para luego cerrarla, el camino lo habíamos hecho en un silencio denso y pesado, como cien veces trate de decir algo, de entablar una conversación, pero las cien veces había fallado, ahora que había podido emitir un sonido, salio la gran pregunta _"¿Por qué?"_

-¿A que te refieres? –Ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer?, esconderme como siempre o terminar de hablar y aclarar las cosas.

-Nada –Dije tal cobarde era

-Sé bien que algo quieres decirme Bella, te estas carcomiendo por dentro –Claro que lo sabía, así como debía saber también exactamente que era lo que le quería decir

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu familia? –Ahora si volteo a verme, su rostro tenía una mirada de_ "es necesario que te lo diga"_

-No lo sé –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, Bufé –Llámame iluso o lo que quieras, pero mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado –Se aferro mas al volante y veía de nuevo fijamente a la carretera, no pude evitar alegrarme al escucharlo, aunque conociéndolo las cosas no serian tan sencillas, justo en ese momento estábamos dando la vuelta a ultima esquina para llegar a la casa de sus padres, tenia los últimos minutos a solas con él, ya luego dudaba mucho tener de nuevo la oportunidad

-Los míos tampoco –Me apresure a contestar, ya se estaba estacionando, apago el auto y volteo a verme, alzo su mano y con suavidad toco mi rostro

-Mi Bella –Susurro, yo cerré mis ojos y me concentre en su contacto, su piel sobre la mía, su dulce y tierna voz con la que pronuncio mi nombre, sin querer de mis ojos unas lágrimas luchaban por salir

-Edward

Sentí como se acerco, sentía su calor más cerca de mi piel, su respiración chocaba contra mí, poso su frente sobre la mía con lentitud, mi corazón danzaba un ritmo nuevo y conocido a la vez, habíamos pasado por muchas cosas y aún no estaba segura de si podíamos superarlas, de lo único que estaba segura era de lo que ambos sentíamos. Nos quedamos así por un rato, no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo; sin decir una sola palabra, solo sintiendo nuestras respiraciones acompasadas, su dulce aliento me inundaba, todo estaba bien, aunque fuera solo en apariencia; hasta que el fuerte sonido de una corneta nos hizo brincar del susto, chocamos con fuerza y reímos al instante.

-¿Cómo están los tórtolos? –Dijo la hermana de Edward en la ventana, no pude evitar el sonrojo y ambos nos separamos, ya había terminado mi momento, no tendría un momento a solas de nuevo con Edward.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Nos bajamos del auto y Alice de inmediato acaparo a Edward; él por supuesto tomo mi bolso y todos caminamos hacia la casa, en la puerta estaban los padres de Edward esperándonos, había mucha gente que conocía, estaba el hermano de Edward con su novia, Jasper el prometido de la hermana de Edward y sus padres que supuse eran las personas que no conocía. Los padres de Edward me saludaron con mucho cariño y como siempre me sentí sumamente apenada

-Bella, que bueno que pudiste venir, ya Edward nos había dicho que tenias complicado el fin de semana –Dijo Esme y yo voltee a ver a Edward significativamente, o sea que si había hablado de mí, pero me había cubierto, él realmente no les quería decir que habíamos terminado.

-Si, no me lo perdería por nada –Conteste con una sonrisa, Alice se acerco a mí

-Mas te valía cuñadita, pero bueno suban a la habitación y arréglense para la cena, será dentro de pocas horas y ambos tienen caras de no haber dormido bien anoche –Lo dijo haciendo insinuaciones que eran comprensibles, ellos creían que aún seguíamos juntos, eso quería decir también que compartiríamos habitación, suspire.

-Esta bien… –Le dije mientras me abrazaba, mas cohibida que antes

-Alice, ¿De qué hablamos? –Hablo Edward en un tono que sonaba como un "te lo dije"

-Esta bien hermano, yo no te la voy a espantar –Le dijo haciendo muecas con la cara, Jasper se acerco y la abrazo con ternura mientras le decía algo al oído y ambos reían, se veían tan felices. Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo camino a las escaleras, supuse iríamos a su habitación, bueno seria "_nuestra_" por esta noche, suspire de nuevo.

En la casa reinaba la alegría y la armonía, todos estaban felices en especial los comprometidos, era sencillo dejarse envolver por ese ambiente, aunque fuera solo en apariencia; no pensaba ni por asomo hacer ningún espectáculo, ni mucho menos hacer pasar un mal momento a nadie, pero las cosas seguían tan tensas entre Edward y yo, tanto que hacia que esa resolución se me hiciera cuesta arriba. Entramos en la habitación y Edward dejo mi bolso sobre la cama mientras lanzaba el suyo al piso, yo entre con mucha pena, como si fuese la primera vez que entrara allí; camine a paso lento hacia el centro, hasta que llegue a la cama y tome mi bolso, lo abría con torpeza, no buscaba nada en particular, solo no quería ver nada a mi alrededor

-Yo me voy… -Edward hablo desde la puerta de la habitación –Te dejo para que te cambies, supongo que quieres arreglarte o lo que sea –También parecía incomodo con la situación, era extraño, la noche anterior la habíamos pasado juntos pero claro estaba de por medio el licor, que si bien no te hacia inconciente al menos te quitaba algo de pudor, parecía que toda la "_normalidad_" entre nosotros había pasado.

-Es tu habitación –Musite

-No hay problema… Yo espero abajo… –Cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro –Luego me cambio –Creo que jamás lo había visto así de nervioso, solo pude asentir con la cabeza y ver como salía mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza desesperada, las pase a través de mi cabello o eso intente; resulto que mi cabello era un maraña, caí en cuenta de que realmente necesitaba ese baño, rebusque en mi bolso esta vez con conciencia de lo que hacia, saque mi cosas de aseo personal y me dirigí al baño; al estar allí no pude evitar recordar aquella vez que vi a Edward semi-desnudo en ese mismo sitio; esa primera vez que realmente lo había visto más como hombre que como amigo; di un largo suspiro sacándome de la ensoñación, termine de entrar y cerré la puerta con seguro, debía usar rápido el baño lo mas probable que alguien mas estaba esperando para refrescarse también, con tantas personas en la casa era mejor no acaparar.

Salí lo mas rápido que pude del baño, el agua de la regadera salía tan deliciosa que tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para poder obligarme a salir; ya en el cuarto mas relajada, saque algo de ropa ligera para ponerme, una falda color caqui con una franela azul oscuro, me vestí, arregle mi cabello, me calce una vez mas mis sandalias y baje a la sala de estar, pero ésta estaba vacía, fui hasta la cocina y no había nadie, ¿Dónde estaban todos? Estaba desconcertada.

-Estas preciosa –Casi susurro Edward detrás de mí, sorprendiéndome

-Gracias –Conteste ruborizándome por completo, volteándome para quedar frente a él -¿Dónde están todos? –Pregunte para sacar algún tema porque Edward me veía de una manera tan tierna, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, en sus ojos claros había amor, pasión, sentí por ese instante que nuestros ojos se conectaron que de verdad las cosas se podían solucionar entre nosotros y en mi corazón ya se quería arraizar la esperanza, aunque pudiera ser falsa, aunque solo fuera una mala jugada de mi imaginación.

-Salieron un rato a la ciudad, los padres de Jasper no habían venido por acá –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Yo me quede a esperarte –Eso me hizo sentir sumamente culpable, si yo no fuese venido de seguro Edward estuviese con los demás disfrutando del paseo

-Podemos alcanzarlos –Dije como opción

-Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo –Dijo acercándose a mí con deliberada lentitud, ya empezaba a sudar frío y a sonrojarme de nuevo, Edward estaba frente a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, lo sentía mas cerca que nunca y todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ese gesto. Poco a poco termino de recorrer el poco espacio que estaba separándonos, para finalmente darme un tierno abrazo, yo lo rodee por la cintura aferrándome a él como si fuese un salvavidas.

-Te quiero –Susurre contra su pecho

-Yo te quiero mas –Dijo y me beso en el cabello. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero ciertamente pero pareció corto

-Hum, hum –Alguien carraspeaba desde alguna parte, estaba algo desorientada, como si fuese una niña a la que pillaron haciendo algo indebido mi instinto fue separarme de Edward, pero él no me lo permitió, se separo lo suficiente de mi para darse la vuelta pero no dejo de abrazarme.

-Emmet, pensé que te habías ido con los demás –Dijo Edward mientras yo escondía mi rostro contra su pecho

-Yo también pensé lo mismo –Dijo con una sonrisa gutural, el hermano de Edward era agradable, pero tenia un cuerpo tan grande, una contextura gruesa, que me hacia sentir pánico de él.

-Emmet, Emmet –Una voz femenina lo llamaba, esa voz era inconfundible, Rosalie su novia, ella era de toda la familia la única a la que tenia que soportar, ella era un poco pedante

-Acá estoy amor, en la cocina –Eso si, no había duda que ellos se amaban, a los segundos Rosalie estaba en la puerta de la cocina

-Oh, no estamos solos –Dijo sin tratar de aparentar lo que sentía, una clara decepción al vernos a Edward y a mí en la casa

-No mi cielo, al parecer ellos también tuvieron la misma idea –Le contesto Emmet mientras la abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

¿Misma idea? ¿A que se refería? Luego caí en cuenta de que la casa habría estado sola sin Edward no se fuese quedado a esperarme, sola, no era difícil imaginar a que "_idea_" se refería. En ese instante quise ser un avestruz para poder enterrar mi cabeza en la tierra y ocultarme del mundo. Edward se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y me jalo para que saliéramos de allí, no me había fijado en que mis pies parecían haber echado raíces en el suelo. Salimos de la cocina directo a la sala de estar y pude escuchar las risas que provenían de Emmet y su novia.

Edward literalmente me sentó en el mueble y se fue a encender las luces, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y estaba oscureciendo, eso era bueno, quería decir que ya debían estar todos por llegar para la cena ¿O no? De repente llego de nuevo Emmet con Rosalie, él traía una botella de vino y ella cuatro copas.

-¿Qué dices si compartimos hermano? –Tenia una mirada que no supe descifrar, pero algo de licor no le vendría mal a mi organismo, tal vez eso aplacara un poco los nervios.

Excepto por el hecho de que no tenia mucho en mi estomago. Emmet sirvió las copas y el ambiente se relajo casi de inmediato, todos conversábamos agradablemente, a parte de los comentarios insinuantes de Rosalie de vez en cuando y los sarcasmos de que decía, estábamos pasándola bien, al menos yo la estaba pasando bien.

-Deberíamos comer algo –Le dije a Edward cuando llevábamos un par de tragos

-Debemos esperar a la cena, Alice lo tiene todo preparado

-¿Cuándo va a ser eso? –Bufé señalando el gran reloj de pared que marcaba las siete y media.

-Podríamos buscar algo que comer mientras esperamos la cena

Y así nos levantamos para ir a la cocina, Edward me tomo de la mano, algo que era normal entre nosotros pero seguía sintiéndome extraña con esos detalles; a pesar de que la conversación nos había relajado a ambos – seguramente con ayuda del vino – aun estaba el hecho de que estábamos en un punto incierto y por mas que quisiera obligarme a no pensar en ello, terminaba haciéndolo. Llegamos a la cocina y yo me recosté de la mesa, mientras Edward buscaba algo en la nevera y en los gabinetes.

Estaba deleitada con su figura, mil recuerdos venían a mi mente, estaba totalmente nostálgica y no por ello dejaba de apreciar el momento; él estaba allí conmigo, desde que habíamos terminado no había salido con nadie mas, no le había dicho a sus padres que habíamos terminado y me había dicho que me quería mas de una vez desde ayer.

-¡Finalmente! –Exclamo con una caja de galletas en las manos –Ahora vamos para que comas algo –Tomo un plato y sirvió las galletas, de la nevera saco una salsa, que resulto ser paté de atún y me lo ofreció, yo aun lo veía embelesada

-Gracias -Conteste Me moví del borde de la mesa hasta uno de los estantes para tomar un cuchillo, el único detalle que le había faltado a Edward, siempre tan atento. Él sonreía y no pude evitar sonreírle de la misma manera.

Coloco el plato sobre la mesa y camino hacia mi, en sus ojos había deseo y estaba segura que en los míos también se podía leer lo mismo; se pego a mi haciéndome quedar contra el mesón que estaba debajo de los gabinetes, su respiración era tan entrecortada como la mía, solo me miraba, me miraba con intensidad y eso bastaba para despertar todas y cada una de mis hormonas; acerco su rostro al mío y ya podía sentir su respiración, su dulce aliento me invadía una vez mas y en ese instante deje de pensar.

Recorrí el ínfimo espacio que separa nuestros labios y pose los míos sobre los suyos por apenas un par de segundos para retroceder esperando por su reacción; me miraba complacido, se veía felicidad en sus hermosos ojos y mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar; Edward me tomo por el rostro con fuerza y atrajo hacia su boca, besándome con todo el amor que tenia guardado, nuestros labios se fundieron en uno solo con el fuego de la pasión.

* * *

Holas ^^

Gracias por todos los reviews y favoritos!

Gracias por leer mi historia.

Por aca les dejo nuevo capi que espero que les guste, ya saben me lo dicen en los reviews!

Besos ^^


	18. El Lugar al que Pertenezco

**La Elección Correcta**

**El Lugar al que Pertenezco**

-Ya llegamos chicos –Escuche a lo lejos como la puerta principal se abría, en el peor momento de todos como siempre, Edward se separo de mi pero seguía abrazándome, ambos reíamos de complicidad.

-Mi Bella –Musito contra mi cabello, yo no podía hablar, la felicidad salía por cada poro de mi piel

-Deberíamos salir –Dije angustiada, apenada

-Solo un momento –Me abrazo más fuerte

-Ya veo que te sientes mejor hijo –Dijo Carlisle mientras entraba en la cocina, así que Edward se había excusado con que no se sentía bien para no salir a la ciudad, es decir, estaba premeditado. Mire a Edward y él solo se encogió de hombros

-Es así –Le respondió

-Bueno creo que todos estamos listos para cenar –Dijo Esme mientras entraba a la cocina, mi estomago rugió recordándome el hambre que tenia –Ven Bella, ayúdame a poner la mesa –Dijo y me dispuse a ayudarla

Por lo general comíamos en la mesa de la cocina, pero en esta ocasión éramos muchas personas, además el motivo lo ameritaba, la cena estuvo genial y los padres de Jasper eran adorables, tal vez era que ya podía disfrutar a pleno del ambiente, estaba sumamente feliz, Edward se sentó a mi lado, me tomaba la mano, me miraba con dulzura y me sentía amada, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que me había sentido así.

Esto era real, era de verdad, casi me pellizcaba para saber que no estaba teniendo un excelente sueño; terminamos de comer y Esme fue a la cocina seguida de Alice para lavar los platos, Carlisle bajo al sótano por unas botellas de vino y Emmet le acompañó; Rosalie se quedo en la sala con Jasper y sus padres, mientras que yo me dirigí a ayudar en la cocina seguida de Edward.

Así que allí estábamos, como una familia feliz, bueno de hecho así era, en realidad todos estaban felices, se notaba en la manera en que miraban a Alice y la forma tan tierna que Jasper y Alice se miraban, pude haber sentido celos de no ser por el hecho de que Edward me miraba de la misma manera. Solo quedaba secar los platos así que Edward le dijo a su mama que nosotros los terminaríamos, supuse que quería que ellas estuvieran con los demás o tal vez quería algo de tiempo a solas para nosotros.

Pero en cambio nos quedamos en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, eso no sucedía entre nosotros y gracias a Dios eso no había cambiado; yo secaba y el guardaba; estuvimos así por un rato hasta que me dio la risa tonta, no se porque pero me empecé a reír, tal vez era el efecto del licor que nos habíamos tomado o quizás era que realmente estaba feliz

-¿De que te ríes? –Pregunto, yo no pude contestar simplemente seguía riéndome, mi risa lo contagio a él y entonces ahora también se reía conmigo, me miraba con ese brillo especial en los ojos y estaba segura de que también lo veía con adoración.

-Parece que esta todo muy divertido por aquí –Entro Alice en la cocina, trate de calmarme y la risa remitió un poco, nos miro con cara divertida tomo unas copas y salio de la cocina no sin antes decir –Los esperamos para el brindis, me faltaba solo un plato, inspire aire tratando de respirar.

-Me encanta tu risa –Susurro Edward cerca de mi oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo, se sentía bien, voltee a verlo y solo pude darle una media sonrisa porque por algún motivo me sentía avergonzada.

Coloque el trapo de secar sobre la mesa de la cocina y Edward me tomo de la mano para ir a la sala, al llegar nos dieron las copas y todos se colocaron de pie casi de manera solemne para el brindis. Carlisle fue el primero que hablo

-Gracias por haber venido el día de hoy –Dijo alzando la copa y con su mano abarcándonos a todos –Los aquí presentes ya formamos parte de una misma familia –Me aferre con fuerzas a esa frase, sentí como Edward a mi lado paso su mano por mi cintura acercándome a su cuerpo, sentía su calor en mi piel –Esperamos que esta unión de tan maravillosos jóvenes les traiga a ellos mucha felicidad –Miro a Alice tan dulcemente que tuve que volver mi vista, Alice tenia los ojos llorosos –Hija, ya te haces una mujer –Dijo esto quebrándosele la voz, Alice se abrazo mas a Jasper –¡Salud! –Concluyo

-¡Salud! –Respondimos todos al unísono mientras tomábamos un sorbo de nuestros tragos.

El ambiente estaba mas cargado de amor, si es que eso era posible, era lo único que se respiraba y desee que así fuese por el resto de mi vida. Pronto se había hecho muy tarde y la trasnochada de la noche anterior en la universidad empezaba a cobrarme factura, en esos instantes todos estábamos dispersos, había quienes estaban afuera en el porche de la casa disfrutando de una noche templada, otros en la cocina, en la sala, todos ensimismados en sus conversaciones.

-Tengo sueño –Dije en tono de disculpa a Edward, el me miro, miro a nuestro alrededor y miro su reloj en la muñeca, me impaciente, él lo noto

-De acuerdo –Dijo con un tono extraño en la voz que no supe distinguir, era resignación o nervios, entonces caí en la cuenta de que dormiríamos juntos… Los nervios me atraparon a mí también

Edward me acompaño hasta la habitación, hasta ese momento no había albergado la duda de que también se acostaría, sin embargo no fue así, entro a la habitación conmigo a buscar un par de cosas que no vi bien porque me daba terror observarlo, si, estaba súper angustiada, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que de seguro él lo oiría, dio un par de vueltas mas y salio de la habitación, justo cuando estaba en la puerta alcance a decir

-¿A dónde vas? –Con algo de histeria y desilusión. ¿Me iba a dejar sola? ¿No se suponía que acabábamos de reconciliarnos y todo era perfecto?

-A darme una ducha –Contesto con toda naturalidad, pero se fijo en mi rostro y entonces se acerco a mi, me abrazo y me dio un suave beso en la frente para luego tomar mi cara entre sus manos, obligándome a verle a los ojos –Vuelvo enseguida –Prometió con un beso en los labios tan dulce que hizo desaparecer de golpe todos mis miedos –Te quiero –Susurro y su calido aliento me inundo hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, nuevamente poso sus labios sobre los míos y salio de la habitación

Quede medio hipnotizada y fascinada, lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme al borde de la cama antes de que me fuera de bruces al suelo por culpa de mis temblorosas piernas y sonreí, esta vez si de alegría, la felicidad me embargaba, nuevamente estaba en el puerto del amor y pensaba irme en el barco no verlo alejarse de mi, me obligue a pensar en Jacob y me descubrí que ya no sentía lo mismo por él, en vez de esa angustiosa necesidad de verlo o de saber los porqués, no sentía mas que añoranza por algo que no pudo ser, sentí que fue una experiencia en mi vida que lejos de ser mala había sido buena, porque me había traído a los brazos de mi verdadero amor.

Le estaba agradecida por eso, claro no era que ahora seria mi mejor amigo o algo parecido, seguía manteniéndome firme en mi resolución de no verlo nunca mas, quizás con el tiempo pudiera hablar con él, lo dudaba pero, todo en la vida era posible de eso no tenia dudas. Me pase las manos por el cabello y me levante para buscar mi bolso, saque el pijamas que había traído y me lo puse, me peine el cabello recogiéndome una cola para dormir y totalmente agotada me acosté en la cama.

Estaba ligeramente adormecida cuando Edward entro en la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, pero igual lo sentí, sentía su presencia, su exquisito olor estaba en toda la habitación, le hice espacio para que se acostara, sin embargo se quedo de pie frente a la cama por unos segundos eternos ¿Qué estaba pensado?

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunte

-No se si sea buena idea dormir juntos –Mi corazón se encogió automáticamente en mi pecho

-¿Qué dices? –Susurre

-Bella, no me mal interpretes, de verdad no sabes las inmensas ganas que tengo de dormir contigo –Y por la intensidad de su voz estuve segura de que había deseo en sus ojos a pesar de no poder verlos en la oscuridad –Pero no me parece el momento… adecuado

-… -Sopese sus palabras y tenia razón, pensé en algo que responderle pero no pude emitir palabra

-Esto… -Él parecía también estar pensado que decir

-No pasa nada –Dije al fin –Ven a acostarte –Le invite –Solo vamos a dormir –Prometí, aunque nuestros cuerpos quisieran mas cosas, sabia que eso no iba a suceder, o eso pensaba.

Edward finalmente dio un largo suspiro y se metió en la cama, tomo de la sabana que yo tenia encima y también se arropo, automáticamente me acerque hasta él y me acurruque entre sus brazos, él me recibió sin decir una palabra pero su cuerpo estaba tenso, tal vez casi tan tenso como yo pero trate de relajar la situación, ya ayer habíamos dormido juntos así que no pasaba nada me dije; Edward estaba frió a causa de la ducha y se sentía rico su contacto con mi cuerpo, me alce un poco hasta su rostro y le di un suave beso en la mejilla.

El se volteo y quedamos con nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros con nuestras respiraciones acompasadas que poco a poco se fueron incrementando; a pesar de la oscuridad a esa distancia podía ver sus ojos, sus ojos ardientes de pasión, de deseo y yo lo desee mas; me miraba como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciera, estudiaba cada parte de cara, y yo solo me concentraba en sus dulces labios tan cerca de los míos, con su dedo recorrió la línea de mis labios y me deje llevar por la sensación que causaba sobre mi su contacto, empezaba a jadear, solo de la idea de sentirlo mas cerca…

-Edward –Susurre con la respiración entrecortada, hable tan bajo que no supe si él me había escuchado.

-Mi Bella –Dijo eliminando el poco espacio que nos separaba, poso con suavidad sus labios sobre los míos y mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo, y profundice el beso… Mi mente decía que debía parar, pero mi cuerpo no quería obedecer

-Te Amo –Dijo Edward contra mi oído, mi respiración se agito aun mas, mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho, habían mariposas volando en mi estomago y sentí que iba a llorar de felicidad

-Yo también Te Amo –Le dije mirándole a los ojos, Edward me abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho

-Te extrañé demasiado

-Yo también –Una lágrima traicionera ya rodaba por mi mejilla

-Lo se –Me dijo y yo me quede recostada contra su pecho, feliz, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, el sonido mas maravilloso de todo el mundo.


	19. ¿Todo Puede ser Como Antes?

_**La Elección Correcta**_

_**¿Todo Puede ser Como Antes?**_

Estaba en medio del estacionamiento de la universidad; con una sensación de vacío extraña, ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Por qué estaba sola? Se suponía que ya no debía estar sola de nuevo, no otra vez, él ya estaba conmigo pero, ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Camine con paso lento hacia ningún lado en específico, solo sentía la necesidad de caminar y de encontrar a las demás personas, hasta que vi una figura de un hombre, era alto y corpulento, demasiado corpulento para ser Edward, se parecía mucho mas a… Jacob, esto no podía ser… ¿Qué hacia él allí? Pero de momento era la única persona a la que tenia cerca al menos a un kilómetro a la redonda así que termine de caminar hasta llegar a él.

-Hola –Le salude

-Hola –Me respondió en el mismo tono seco, vació, carente de emoción con que yo había hablado

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿De que hablas? -¿Es que estaba ciego?

-De esto –Dije algo exasperada mientras señalaba a nuestro alrededor, pero en cuanto lo hice me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos, allí estaban todos, así que no pude hacer otra cosa que cerrar la boca con fuerza y mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Creías que estábamos solos? -¿Por qué me decía eso?

-Yo… esto…

-Shh –Me puso un dedo en los labios –No te preocupes, ya no estamos solos, ya nunca estaremos solos, pero ya no era Jacob frente a mi estaba Edward y no pude evitar sentir como mi pulso se aceleraba, las piernas me flaqueaban y el corazón bombeaba la sangre con mas fuerza de la necesaria, él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos acercándome a su cara, sentí su dulce y calido aliento, haciéndome estremecer todo el cuerpo en un instante

-Estas aquí –Exprese con sincera felicidad

-Nunca me he ido

-Ya lo se

Y poco a poco, fui tomando conciencia de que era solo un sueño, un sueño extraño pero que había terminado bien, me di cuenta que seguí abrazada de Edward, o mas bien él me abrazaba a mi, no pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendió en mis labios, aun no era capaz de abrir los ojos. Empezaba a recordar vagamente el sueño que acaba de tener, se estaba perdiendo ya en mi mente, pero algo me quedaba claro, algo jamás se perdería y era que Edward estaba allí conmigo siempre…

-Buenos días –Dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello, solo sentí como si sonrisa se ensancho –Es hora de desayunar me apremio –Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de que no estábamos solos, suspire resignada y alce la cara para verlo, abriendo finalmente mis ojos.

-Buenos días –Me alce un poco mas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios -¿Ya están todos levantados?

-Es probable, tampoco he salido de la habitación, pero a juzgar por la hora…

Ambos volteamos al reloj digital que tenia en la mesa de su cuarto, eran las 9y20am, pero yo sentía como si fuese dormido por mucho mas tiempo, claro que a esa hora ya todo mundo tenia que estar despierto, me abrace un poco mas a Edward, lo bese nuevamente y me levante con rapidez de la cama, sino lo hacia así, no me iba a levantar jamás, Edward me veía con una sonrisa que extrañaba tanto, estaba tan feliz como yo, tome mis cosas de aseo y me fui directo al baño. Al salir de la habitación me tope con Alice, ella siempre parecía estar de buen humor aunque esta vez sabia que tenia razones de sobra para estarlo

-Buenos días –Dije con algo de pena, después de todo me estaba viendo salir de la habitación de su hermano, donde había dormido, junto a él, el sonrojo fue inevitable, pero de inmediato me sentí como una tonta, ¿No se suponía que éramos novios desde hace meses?

-Buenos días cuñadita –Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Parece que esta noche si descansaste –Pero que comentario tan fuera de lugar, pensé, a la vez que volvía de nuevo a enrojecer, parecía esperar una respuesta

-Ah sido una buena noche –Dije y entre al baño, cerré la puerta detrás de mi, aliviada de estar en privacidad luego del escrutinio de Alice, no era que lo fuese hecho por maldad, no era su culpa como yo me sentía, y claro tampoco sabia nada de la relación entre nosotros, bufe, termine de entrar al baño para asearme.

Al llegar a la habitación, Edward no estaba allí, seguramente quería darme "privacidad", las cosas iban bien entre nosotros, pero no sabía como definir exactamente ese "bien", así que sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto me dedique a vestirme, con un jean, una franela fresca y mis sandalias, me mire al espejo mientras me peinaba y luego de pensarlo me lo deje suelto, baje a la sala y allí había varias personas entre las que pude ver, los padres de Jasper junto a la pareja del momento. Di los buenos días y seguí mi camino hasta la cocina, allí vi a Edward de pie recostado al mesón con una taza de café, llevaba el cabellado mojado, eso quería decir que se había aseado también, ladee la cabeza, Edward jamás dejaría de sorprenderme

-Buenos días –Dije de nuevo con timidez, en la cocina también se encontraba su mama y sorprendentemente Rosalie, ambas conversando, Edward me miro con dulzura y solo con ese hecho me sentí amada

-Buenos días -Rosalie y Esme también contestaron o al menos eso pensé, mi mundo ya se había reducido solo a Edward, lo demás estaba sobrando, me acerque hasta él mientras me servia una taza de café

-Gracias

-No hay de que –Finalizo dándome un beso tierno, que pronto se intensifico demasiado para estar en un lugar público, las risas de Emmet al entrar a la cocina me lo recordaron

Con resignación y sonrojo nos separamos lo necesario, Edward mantuvo su mano a mi cintura, y me acerco hasta él, la sensación de su cuerpo con el mío me hacia desear un lugar mas privado, lo que me hizo pensar en que pronto nos iríamos a la universidad y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, Edward me miro suspicaz y se acerco a mi oído

-¿Quieres desayunar? –Me dijo casi en un susurro, no se porque, pero me reí un poco mas alto y atraje la atención de todos, en la casa se respiraba felicidad en todas partes, así que supuse que lo verían como lo mas normal del mundo porque nadie dijo nada al respecto, aparte de las miradas y las risas contagiosas de todos.

-Estoy bien –Le conteste cuando pude hablar

En la cocina cada quien estaba enfrascado en su conversación y al cabo de un rato nos dejaron solos, nosotros también hablábamos de cosas insustanciales, nada en particular, nos pusimos al día de lo que habíamos hecho, yo saltándome la parte en que casi abandono mis estudios, pero si le conté de Mike y los chicos con los que ahora estaba, Edward puso mala cara pero no me reclamo nada al respecto, él por su parte había estado enfrascado en la universidad y visitaba a sus padres casi cada fin de semana de este ultimo mes, supuse que era porque no quería estar allá y me sentí culpable de ser la razón de eso.

-Bueno hermano ya Rose y yo nos vamos, tenemos un largo viaje de regreso –Interrumpió Emmet, no me di cuenta de cuando se había acercado a nosotros, todos nos despedimos y pensaba solo en cuando podíamos irnos nosotros, solo quería estar con Edward y nadie mas

-Adiós Emmet –Se despidió Edward mientras se daban la mano y se abrazaban

-Adiós cuñadita –Dijo Emmet dirigiéndose a mi –Existe la televisión y otras invenciones modernas –Sentí como mi rostro se tornaba de un rojo intenso, Edward se rió junto con su hermano y yo lo fulmine con su mirada

-Adiós –Dije con voz temblorosa

En cuanto salio Emmet de la cocina, le di un codazo a Edward, estaba completamente apenada pero a él no parecía estar incomodo con el comentario de su hermano, se había disculpado con un "él es así" que claramente a mi no me basto, finalmente preparamos unos panes y los comimos con jugo. Resulto que Alice y Jasper ya también se irían al igual que los padres de Jasper, la casa se estaba quedando prácticamente sola, sopese mis opciones

-¿A que hora nos vamos? –Pregunte a Edward mientras estábamos sentados en la sala abrazados

-No lo se –Dijo él despreocupado mientras jugaba con mis manos que tenia entrelazadas con las suyas

-Estoy cansada –Dije mientras me mordía el labio inferior

-Nos podemos ir de una vez –Casi se levantaba del mueble

-¡No! –Me apresure a decir –Me preguntaba si podíamos descansar un rato mas antes de irnos –Enfatice la palabra "podíamos" para que se notara el "nosotros" -No estamos lejos –Me encogí de hombros para tratar de restarle importancia

-¿Quieres subir a dormir? –Dijo mientras evaluaba cada expresión de mi rostro

-No precisamente a dormir –Vi como se le abrían mucho los ojos a Edward, así que me apresure a aclarar –Podríamos ver alguna película o algo –Nuevamente me encogí de hombros, y me sonroje, Edward sonrió acariciándome la mejilla y me dijo

-Lo que tu quieras –Poso sus labios sobre los míos –Siempre –Dijo exhalando su aliento, dejándome mareada por su exquisito aroma

Luego me tomo de las manos para levantarme del sofá, tenía una mirada de picardía y una sonrisa traviesa, no pude evitar unirme a su estado de ánimo, después de todo, ¿No fui yo la que propuso algo más de intimidad para ambos?

* * *

Gracias! Gracias por sus favoritos y por los reviews!

Besos ^^


	20. Un Comienzo y Un Final

**La Elección Correcta **

**Un Comienzo y Un Final**

_No hizo falta nada más_

_Fue tan suficiente verlo en tu mirada_

_Clara como cristal_

_Me enseñaste a ver la luz_

_Cuando dentro de mi alma se apagaban_

_Mis ganas de continuar_

_Como si me conocieras de otra vida_

_Vas antecediendo todos mis instintos_

_Sin medida_

_Nadie mas que tu_

_Sabe adivinar a donde voy_

_Nadie pudo descubrir lo que yo realmente soy_

_Nadie más que tú me ha sembrado paz en mi interior_

_Hizo renacer mi fe_

_Para ver más allá del sol_

_**(Nadie más que tú - Ricky Martin)**_

Subimos tomados de la mano, ya sentía las piernas fallar, cuando entramos en la habitación mi corazón sonaba tan fuerte que mi oídos parecían estar tapados por su sonido. Edward por otro lado parecía estar muy cómodo con la situación, entro y se lanzo sobre la cama, tomo el control del televisor y lo encendió, yo me quede parada prácticamente en la puerta sin saber muy bien que hacer. Edward se dio cuenta y me miro significativamente

-¿No estabas cansada? –Asentí con la cabeza, nerviosa de que mi voz fallara y camine con paso lento hasta la cama, la bordee y me senté del otro lado, lejos de Edward, él se termino de arreglar sobre la cama, se quito los zapatos y arreglo una de las almohadas debajo de su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada y nerviosa?, Edward volvió a mirarme -¿Qué vamos a ver? –Pregunto, o no se daba cuenta o se hacia el tonto, porque era imposible no ver lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Lo que tú quieras – Respondí sonrojándome

-Ven acá – Dijo abriéndome sus brazos, instintivamente me envolví con ellos, mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchaba los latidos rítmicos de su corazón.

Nos quedamos así por un largo rato, poco a poco mi respiración se hizo regular, acompasada al ritmo de la de Edward, no supe en que momento me quede dormida, solo fui conciente de que todo a mi alrededor dejo de importar, debían haber pasado un par de horas cuando Edward me despertó, era el momento de regresar a la universidad o como yo pensé a la realidad, no me quería alejar de Edward, era como si estando sola no fuese ser capaz de seguir estando cuerda, quería quedarme para siempre al lado de Edward, tenia que hallar una manera de pasar con él esta noche también.

-¿Te preocupa algo Bella? –Como si tuviera que preguntarlo

-No – Mentí

-Vamos, ya dímelo, me has tenido todo el día con la incertidumbre

-No es nada Edward, en serio –Me miro significativamente y tras un largo suspiro finalmente le dije –Estoy asustada, preocupada –Me miro con mil interrogantes en el rostro, era claro que no me estaba explicando bien, suspire de nuevo y continué –No se si pueda soportar estar sin ti de nuevo

-¡Bella! –Me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos –Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te dejare, siempre estarás a mi lado Bella, eres lo mas importante de mi vida y espero pasar el resto de ella contigo… Te Amo –Sentencio y me beso con suavidad, mientras nuestros labios se unían a un ritmo nuevo y conocido, moviéndose incesantes, sintiéndose libres y llenos de vida de nuevo

Y allí estaba yo, en el lugar al que pertenecía y al que no pensaba dejar nunca jamás…

Los padres de Edward nos despidieron y nosotros agarramos la carretera, Edward manejaba y nuestras manos iban entrelazadas; y nos mirábamos con adoración, lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, lo amaba mas que a mi misma, después de todas las cosas que nos habían pasado este semestre, no me quedaba la mas mínima duda de eso, Edward era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Finalmente estaba en paz, podía respirar y sentir el aire en mis pulmones, estaba conciente de mis obligaciones y tenia muy claro todas las cosas que tenia que hacer.

Entramos a los caminos de la universidad y por supuesto Edward me iba a dejar en mi habitación, a pesar de mi resolución de que se quedara conmigo no dije nada, nos despedimos en medio de besos y abrazos y muchos te quiero, te extrañé, hasta que me fui a mi habitación, iba caminando entre las nubes, tanto que el mundo a mi alrededor pudo haber sufrido un armagedon y yo no lo habría notado; como era de esperarse no tienes alegría sin tu respectiva cantidad de infelicidad, aunque para el caso sonara extremista, simplemente Jacob estaba de pie a la puerta de mi habitación y por primera en mucho tiempo no sentí rabia, no me sentí confundida, no me sentí atraída hacia él, trate de descifrar dentro de mi lo que sentía y lo único que pude entender era que no sentía "Nada", no había ni un solo sentimiento hacia él.

Termine de recorrer el espacio tratando de que mi rostro no reflejara absolutamente nada, después de todo, no había nada que reflejar; llegue y me detuve frente a él

-Hola Jacob –Le salude con toda naturalidad, no como su fuésemos viejos amigos sino como lo que era "un conocido"

-Hola – dijo en tono sobrio

-¿Qué quieres? –No pensaba andarme por las ramas

-Hablar contigo… Por ultima vez –Que dramático pensé, había cambiado demasiado hasta podía hacer bromas de él.

-De acuerdo –Dije, mejor terminar con esto de una vez por todas, estaba totalmente segura de poder hablar con severidad y claridad con él.

Pase a mi habitación y lo deje afuera, no lo invite a pasar y él no lo hizo por si solo; estaba claro que las cosas habían cambiado ya no lo veía igual y él tenia que darse cuenta de eso, era increíble, era algo que jamás me habría imaginado siquiera de pensarlo, decían el tiempo lo cura todo, pero no me sentía curada, me sentía mas bien como si esa herida no fuese pasado jamás, deje mis cosas sobre la cama, tome las llaves y mi celular para salir nuevamente.

-Vamos a las mesitas – Le dije, seria bueno terminar en donde habíamos empezado. Él no dijo nada y caminamos en silencio, me senté en el primer lugar vacío que encontré. –Muy bien Jacob, espero que en esta ocasión sepas hablar –Me miro con asombro y se sentó frente a mi.

-Me voy Bella–No entendí lo que dijo así que espere a que terminara de hablar –Lo que quiero decir es que, en lo que terminen las clases –O sea un mes –Me voy del país, he conseguido empleo en el exterior, estoy sumamente ocupado con los preparativos y por eso no había podido comunicarme contigo antes –Había algo diferente en él, en el modo de hablar, algo había cambiado profundamente en Jacob –Claro, también esta el hecho de tu aversión hacia mi, justificada, lo se. Simplemente no quería dejar las cosas tan mal contigo Bella, no vengo a pedirte una oportunidad, se bien que no la tengo ni la merezco. –Me dejo más que sorprendida todo lo que dijo, casi no podía hablar, pero de alguna manera encontré mi voz

-Me alegro por ti –Dije –Es decir, por tu viaje

-Gracias –Dijo –Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero debo hacerlo al menos una vez mas… Lo siento Bella, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad que… no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta mas en mi vida que el haberte hecho daño. –Se notaba sincero, ya su daño no me afectaba como antes, ya había encontrado mi alma gemela así que quise que él pudiera de verdad encontrar la suya

-El pasado es pasado Jacob, dejemos las cosas atrás, no te voy a decir que seremos amigos porque la verdad es que no lo quiero, no podría confiar en ti, pero al menos espero que sepas que yo te he perdonado –Me sorprendieron la verdad de mis palabras y en mi mente y corazón resonó el amor "Edward"

-Es mas de lo que pudiera esperar Bella, Gracias, sin duda es mucho mas de lo que merezco de tu parte –Ahora entendía lo que veía diferente en él, Jacob había madurado, se le notaba

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir –Le dije, estaba completamente cansada, el fin de semana había sido de locos, todo había cambiado tanto o mas bien todo había vuelto a ser como debía ser…

-Esta bien, te agradezco todo Bella, agradezco enormemente que hayas estado en mi vida… Tal vez el destino vuelva a reunirnos una vez más… -No supe como responder a eso así que no lo hice

Hicimos el camino de regreso y me conseguí con la mirada de Jessica quien me escrutaba con sus ojos, me esperaba a la entrada del edificio de los dormitorios, me despedí de Jacob con un hasta luego bastante cordial y él me miro con añoranza, simplemente no repare en eso, ya todo había quedado aclarado entre nosotros así que no valía la pena siquiera analizar el porque de su mirada, seguí mi camino hasta quedar con Jess frente a mi.

-Hola – La salude

-Ahora mismo me explicas Bella Swan, ¿Dónde te has metido el fin de semana? Y ¿Qué demonios hacías con Jacob Black? –Expreso mientras veía con mucha rabia al lugar donde supuse seguiría caminando Jacob, suspire, era obvio que Jess estaba mal interpretando todo.

-Vamos a mi habitación, allí hablaremos

Acto seguido subimos hacia mi habitación pero resulto que mi compañera ya había llegado así que nos fuimos a la suya que, afortunadamente estaba vacía

-Muy bien, cuéntamelo todo Bella–Dijo sentándose en su cama, estaba sumamente ansiosa

-Jess – Le dije –Estuve en casa de Edward –Observe como los ojos de mi amiga se habrían como platos y mil preguntas pasaban por su mente –Soy nuevamente su novia – Continué, antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirme, y así me adentre en contarle rápidamente todo lo que había pasado en estos dos días y le conté también la conversación que acababa de tener con Jacob

-Es… increíble – Por fin pudo decir algo –De verdad Bella me alegro mucho por ti, ya era hora de que tomaras de nuevo el rumbo de tu vida, en serio no puedo expresar con palabras lo feliz que me siento

Ella también me comento que había empezado a salir con Mike, esto me dejo atónita, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿En que momento había pasado? No estaba segura, pero mi amiga se veía considerablemente feliz, así que no pude hacer otra cosa que alegrarme por ella. Así se nos hizo muy tarde y yo estaba más cansada aun, exhausta y feliz me fui a mi habitación con la certeza de que los días venideros no estarían más que llenos de cosas buenas…

* * *

Besitos chics! ^^


	21. Edward y Bella

**La Elección Correcta **

**Edward y Bella**

_Todas las vidas tentaron siempre a negociar_

_¿Me odiaran por todas las elecciones que he hecho?_

_¿Pararan cuando me vean otra vez?_

_No puedo parar, ahora sé quien soy_

_Ahora soy toda suya, no estoy asustada_

_Y tú eres todo mío_

_Digan lo que pueden_

_Y todo tu amor me lo llevare a la tumba_

_Y toda mi vida empieza ahora_

(**All Tours - Metric**)

Al día siguiente me desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro, absolutamente feliz, completamente tranquila, fue una noche agradable un sueño perfecto; no recordaba la ultima vez que me había sentido así y parecía haber pasado mil años desde entonces. Todo a mí alrededor tenía un aura diferente, aun color maravilloso, el sonido del viento, el calor del sol sobre mi piel, podía sentirlo todo con más intensidad. La noche anterior al llegar a mi habitación y una vez dispuesta sobre mi cama para dormir llame a mi novio, si mi novio, ¿Qué mas era Edward sino eso? Bueno ciertamente era mucho mas, pero a fines prácticos ese termino podía ser funcional, estuvimos hablando por mucho rato, como si no fuésemos hablado en años, la conversación transcurría de manera tan normal, hacíamos planes para el futuro, divagábamos de lo que podían ser nuestras vidas luego de la universidad y reímos mucho, reí de verdadera felicidad.

Al final no teníamos ningún plan en concreto para luego de la universidad, aparte claro de estar juntos cada segundo de nuestras vidas, pensamos en buscar empleo en lugares cercanos, rentar un piso y vivir juntos, de nada valía hacer planes separados, ciertamente él tenia su familia, pero yo no tenia a mas nadie que a él, así que en vez de rentar dos pisos, mejor rentábamos uno y compartíamos los gastos, además vivir juntos de seguro se nos hacia muy sencillo.

Mientras hacia un recuento de la conversación con Edward iba de camino a clases y me encontré con Jess, recordé que Jess ahora salía con Mike, ¿Cuándo las cosas habían cambiado tanto? Pensé, luego me acorde de mi fin de semana y supe que todo podía cambiar en un suspiro, y así mismo suspire con fuerza para llenar mis pulmones del maravilloso aire que flotaba a mi alrededor y reír tontamente por tan solo pensarlo.

-Hola Bella, estas muy contenta hoy

-Lo se –Le dije exaltada –Tu también te ves bien

-Es cierto –Dijo Jess – Debe ser el _"amor"_ que nos tiene así –Y ambas reímos de complicidad

Aunque dudaba mucho de que Jess sintiera amor por Mike, al menos si estaba seguro de que estaba completamente enamorada de Edward, el día de clases se paso súper rápido, entre una materia y otra y entre mensajes con mi adorado Edward, no le mencione a Jacob ni una sola vez, ya lo había pensado y no valía la pena hacerlo, él formaba parte de mi pasado, de un pasado que era mejor dejarlo atrás, además que no sabia como reaccionaria Edward a esa situación, así que mejor opte por lo sano y sencillamente no lo dije. Ese día almorzamos juntos y todos los días siguientes también, se notaba en el ambiente la presión de lo cerca que estaba el final de semestre pero a nosotros no nos invadía.

Estábamos absortos en nuestra nube personal de felicidad. Y así pasaron los días, estudiábamos juntos, todo era como antes, no, era mucho mejor que antes, yo sentí que había madurado mucho en el proceso y que había hecho mi elección, mi correcta elección de eso no me quedaba ni una pizca de duda, las noches las pasábamos o en su habitación o en la mía, pero nunca solos, al menos así fue esa semana, el fin de semana ya él me había dicho que saldríamos a dar un paseo, no le pedí mayores detalles, iría al fin del mundo con el y saltaría a su lado de un abismo, si así me lo fuese pedido, mi vida comenzaba y terminaba en Edward.

Con gran rapidez llego el viernes en la tarde, y la excitación de salir con mi novio tenia la adrenalina corriendo libremente por mis venas; me paso buscando por mi universidad, obviamente iríamos en su auto, él tenia un rostro alegre, entusiasmado, mas entusiasmado de lo que lo había visto jamás, así que tuve que preguntarle:

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa -Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa

Yo solo me había traído un par de mudas de ropa en mi bolso y los elementos fundamentales de aseo personal, al menos me había dicho que seria por todo el fin de semana, me dijo que era un regalo para mi, tomamos la carretera hacia el puerto y seguimos de largo, fuimos por un camino que yo no conocía y la curiosidad me estaba carcomiendo ¿Para donde íbamos? Él procuraba hablar de cualquier cosa menos de lo que íbamos a hacer, el viaje duro muchas horas, la música a todo volumen y nosotros cantando a todo pulmón, las ventanas abajo haciendo que entrara la brisa fría al auto, todos estos detalles eran tan importantes ahora, este viaje había sido tan diferente de el del sábado pasado cuando fuimos a su casa, en este viaje éramos nosotros, sin mascaras, sin secretos, sin mentiras, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, siendo sencillamente felices.

Para cuando llegamos al lugar era final de la tarde, el atardecer mas hermoso que había visto, mas allá de la carretera por debajo de las montañas se veía el mar, tan infinito y profundo, sobre este se veía la mitad de un gran sol anaranjado que pintaba el mar y el cielo de diferentes tonos de rojos y amarillos, entonces me di cuenta, Edward me traía a la playa; voltee a verlo con mil preguntas, al menos pudo haberme dicho que empacara el traje de baño ¿O no?

-Vamos a la playa –Pregunte en un tono de voz algo alto

-Eso es lo que parece ¿O no? –Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, estaba muy divertido con mi expresión

-No tengo traje de baño

- ¡Oh! Por eso no te preocupes –Inmediatamente me ruborice y los ojos se me abrieron como platos, ¿Qué quería decir, que no necesitaba? –Pasamos por una tienda y te compramos uno -Me tranquilizo y me tomo nuevamente la mano, el roce de su piel me calmo un poco y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Dónde nos íbamos a quedar?

Pero no de dio chance de preguntarlo porque justamente estábamos dando la vuelta a una esquina en la que luego se veían un montón de casas a la orilla del mar, era un lugar precioso y me quede maravillada observándolo, los diferentes colores de las casas se fundían con el color del sol y de la arena brillando tenuemente, se respiraba el olor del mar, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no iba a la playa, era un gesto demasiado lindo por parte de Edward, mi corazón estaba sobrecogido de felicidad, y miraba a mi novio con adoración quien me devolvía la mirada mas linda, con sus ojos azules brillando al atardecer y diciéndome con ellos todo lo que me amaba.

Entramos en una de las tantas casas que estaban la una al lado de la otra; Edward entro al estacionamiento abriéndolo con un control que tenia en sus llaves, en todo el tiempo de conocerlo jamás había venido a esta casa ¿Era de su familia? No estaba segura y el parecía muy cómodo dentro de ella, sabia perfectamente donde estaban las cosas y se movía con comodidad dentro del garaje

-¿De quien es la casa?

-Mía -¿Qué? ¿Suya? ¿Por qué no me había dicho? O ¿Por qué yo no sabia? Me debatía entre la curiosidad y el dolor, sentía en cierto modo que me lo había ocultado, él solo se encogió de hombros –Es un regalo de mi padre -Prosiguió –He venido cada cierto tiempo a cuidarla y le pagaba a alguien para el mantenimiento de la casa –Saco nuestros bolsos del auto y nos dirigimos a la puerta para entrar en la casa.

-Nunca me hablaste de ella –A pesar de querer controlarme hasta yo misma escuche la nota de dolor en mi voz, ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? –Habíamos subido las escaleras y él tenia la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta pero no la abrió, soltó los bolsos en el suelo y se volteo hasta quedar de frente a mi, a escasos centímetros de distancia, con el dorso de su mano acaricio mi mejilla y luego con ambas acuno mi rostro

-No es como si te lo estuviese ocultando Bella, yo jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te ocultaría nada, era más bien como que simplemente ni yo mismo aceptaba la existencia de este lugar, eres la primera persona con quien lo comparto y con la única con la que lo quiero compartir, así que ya sácate de la cabeza esas ideas tontas que se te andan rondando –Poso sus labios sobre los míos aun sin soltarme, se separo y volvió a mirarme a los ojos –Te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo, ¿Lo sabes verdad? –Asentí con la cabeza y el volvió a besarme esta vez con mas fuerza, mis manos automáticamente se posaron sobre su cuello desnudo, atrayéndolo mas hacia mi, nuestras bocas moviéndose deseosas, saboreándose, mi corazón palpitando fuerte dentro de mi pecho, rompimos el beso y me abrace a él, estaba entre sus brazos con la cara sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. – Vamos, entremos a nuestra casa –Sentí un roce sobre mi cabello y acto seguido me tomaba la mano para entrar, abrió la puerta y entonces fue como si algo hiciera clic dentro de mi cabeza ¿Nuestra casa?

Pero no me dio oportunidad de contestar porque me quede impresionada con el interior de la casa, era espaciosa y acogedora a la vez, los pocos muebles dispuestos en su lugar, habían alfombras adornando en varias partes del suelo, el suelo era de madera al igual que el techo y las paredes estaban pintadas de un color muy parecido al caqui, el ambiente por si solo irradiaba una atmósfera de calidez difícil de expresar, con mi visión periférica observe que Edward estaba muy divertido con mi expresión y me abrazo por la espalda besándome en el cuello

-Te gusta –Musito en mi oído, yo no pude hablar, no conseguía mi voz –Podemos quedarnos aquí –Me dijo –No esta lejos de la cuidad –Al ver que no contestaba continuo – Aun podemos rentar un piso si es lo que quieres –Finalmente conseguí mi voz

-Es perfecta –Había una nota de desilusión en su mirada, me apresure a explicarme –Me encanta la casa Edward, claro que me quiero quedar aquí contigo –La sonrisa volvió a su rostro y nos fundimos en un beso de amor

* * *

Holas!

Bueno primero Gracias por todos sus reviews y favoritos!

Les comento que ya esta historia esta por terminar y espero que les siga gustando!

Besos =D


	22. Mi Angel

**La Elección Correcta**

**Mi Angel**

Dejamos los bolsos en la entrada, yo estaba absorta viendo lo espaciosa, bonita y acogedora que era la casa, "Nuestra casa" repetía en mi mente y era aun tan irreal, iba pasando con calma tocando todo con mis manos, asegurándome de que fuera verdad, de que no era un sueño del que luego despertaría, todo era real y lo mejor de todo estaba conmigo la persona que mas quería en el mundo, ese pensamiento me lleno de alegría y me ruborizo.

Voltee inmediatamente a buscar a Edward, en los pocos momentos que estábamos allí casi olvido su presencia, aunque claro eso seria imposible, estaba de pie en la entrada de la sala recostado cual modelo de la pared, con su rostro calmado en apariencia pero en sus ojos pude leer toda la emoción contenida que tenia, me estaba dejando asimilar la situación, cruzado de brazos hablo, y su voz me acaricio como la seda

-Entonces, ¿Qué me dices? -Como si tuviera que preguntarlo, aunque claro, en retrospectiva eran lógica su pregunta  
-Es preciosa Edward, y para mi es un honor que la quieras compartir conmigo  
-No habría nadie más en el mundo con quien quisiera compartirla Bella  
-Mas nadie -Pregunte en un susurro suficientemente audible mientras me acercaba a él.  
-¿Lo dudas? -Dijo con incredulidad, y no lo dudaba al menos no ahora, no dudaría de su amor  
-Jamás -lo rodee con los brazos por la cintura sintiéndome segura entre sus brazos, el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos colocándolo frente al suyo, su aliento inundándome, haciéndome desfallecer y volver a vivir, con deliberada lentitud se acerco a mis labios y poso los suyos con suavidad, mi cuerpo reacciono estremeciéndose ante su contacto y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, poco a poco profundizamos el beso, el calor emanaba de nuestros cuerpos y mi piel gritaba por la necesidad de sus caricias, mis manos se movieron deseosas por su cuello y su cabello atrayéndolo mas hacia mi, ya nuestros cuerpos se rozaban por completo y aun sobre la ropa podía sentir la calidez y la sensación de corriente que emanaba de el.

Rompimos el beso y nos miramos a los ojos, ambos jadeábamos tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones mientras nos perdíamos en la mirada del otro...

-Te quiero - Dije con intensidad  
-Te quiero - Respondió con adoración

Y nos abrazamos con fuerza, haciendo de nuestros cuerpos uno solo. El piso de arriba era igual de espacioso que la sala y me imaginaba también debía ser la cocina a pesar de que no la vi, habían tres habitación y un baño al final del pasillo. Yo había subido a cambiarme y a darme un baño ya que el clima era bastante húmedo acá, Edward me había dicho que iríamos a comer fuera en un local lo que me pareció perfecto, a pesar de estar feliz por la casa aun estaba abrumada por todo, todo estaba pasando tan rápido.

Me tome mi tiempo arreglándome en una de las habitaciones que tenia baño, yo precisamente no la había elegido, Edward me había dejado instalada aquí antes de bajar a toda prisa, aun seguía sintiéndose extraño estar solos en una habitación, así que deje que todo mi estrés y todas mis preocupaciones se fueran con el agua y me asee concienzudamente; seguramente tardándome mas de lo debido, pero Edward no vino en ningún momento a buscarme ni me pidió que me apurara, no era necesario, él me conocía.

De entre la ropa que había traído tenia un lindo vestido de algodón azul cielo que decidí ponerme por lo fresco que era, y como sospechaba que en la noche el clima seria fresco tome mi suéter; me combine el vestido con mis adoradas sandalias y deje mi cabello suelto sobre mis hombros, algo de maquillaje ligero, perfume y una mirada mas en el espejo me dijo que estaba lista para salir; salí de la habitación y escuche una música suave que subía por las escaleras, era el grupo favorito de Edward "Cold Play" debo admitir que eran buenos pero no era su mayor fan.

Llegue a la sala, que era justo el lugar que daban las escaleras esperando verlo allí pero no estaba, la música venia de otro sitio, una puerta que estaba al fondo por detrás de las escaleras, la seguí y me encontré en la cocina, igual de espaciosa que el resto de la casa; y allí estaba él, había un pequeño equipo de sonido sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el medio del salón, detrás estaba mi angel personal, como solía decirle desde hacia tanto tiempo, estaba ensimismado en la música y no noto mi presencia hasta que termino la canción, tenia una copa de vino en su mano y al lado de la botella que reposaba al lado de la cocina había una copa vacía.

Edward la lleno y la acerco hasta mi, el gesto fue tan simple pero tan intenso, su cercanía me daba calor, me daba seguridad y el ambiente entero estaba rodeado de ella, la tome con ambas manos, estaba nerviosa y no quería que se me fuera a caer; se quedo frente a mi muy cerca, coloco su frente sobre la mía, me miraba directo a los ojos, esos ojos azules, ventanas de su alma, un alma que compartía conmigo, desde siempre había sido y estaba segura de que jamás cambiaria; me hundí en sus ojos azules mar, y lo sentía también a él dentro de mi, también podía ver a través de mis ojos oscuros.

Cerré mis ojos inhalando con fuerza su aroma, recordándolo bien, haciéndolo parte de mi, nuestros cuerpos echaban chispas eléctricas de todas partes y todo el ambiente estaba cargado de amor, del amor rebosante que sentíamos el uno por el otro, en este momento, así como estaba me sentía estúpida por todo lo que había pasado, aunque sin ello no podrías realmente haberte dado cuenta de lo que tenias frente a ti siseo una voz en mi cabeza y tenia razón, luego de haberlo perdido lo cuidaría con mas recelo que nunca, lo valoraría como realmente debía ser y jamás lo daría por sentado.

Sentí como se acerco, su calido aliento sobre mis labios, y luego su el roce de su dulce boca sobre la mía, sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció con su contacto, como todas mis terminaciones nerviosas parecieron cobrar vida, trate de recordar la ultima vez que me había sentido así y no lograba hacerlo, sentí sus manos rodeando mi cintura con mas fuerza, apretándome mas a él, me perdí en ese beso y me volví a encontrar, fui al paraíso y regrese, regrese con mi angel de la guarda que estaría a mi lado por siempre jamás.

Finalmente salimos de la casa, Edward había dicho que íbamos a comer, nos tomamos un par de copas de vino, no lo suficiente para embriagarnos pero si lo suficiente como para relajarnos, me dijo que iríamos a un local donde la comida era buena y disponían de música en vivo, llegamos y el lugar era realmente agradable, estaba a media hora mas o menos de la casa, en el pueblo mas cercano, no estaba muy lleno a pesar de ser sábado por la noche pero supuse que siendo tan temprano la gente llegaría después.

Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos alejada de todo, sin embargo desde allí aun se podía ver la pequeña tarima que había frente a un espacio vacío rodeado de mesas, supuse que seria algo así como una pista de baile, en la tarima había estaban unas cornetas y un micrófono en medio de todo, el local tenia televisores pantallas planas por todas partes, en ellos veías los videos de la música que sonaba de fondo y cuando la mesonera nos trajo la carta de comidas también nos dejo otra explicándonos que era noche de karaoke y que allí se encontraban las listas de las pistas para cantar, si queríamos alguna solo teníamos que pedírsela a ella.

Edward ordenó un par de coca-colas y yo lo mire con desaprobación mientras la mesonera se retiraba, quite mi mirada de él y me concentre en el menú

-¿Qué? –Dijo en tono inocente  
-Nada – le dije y lo fulmine con la mirada, no era necesario que le dijera él ya lo sabia  
-Oh vamos – dijo en tono dulce y estiro la mano sobre la mesa en dirección hacia mi – Mientras comemos –Me dijo – Luego pedimos vino o lo que tu quieras –Una sonrisa se deslizo sin querer sobre mis labios, no olvidaba que no le gustaba comer mientras bebía y ambos teníamos hambre  
-Te quiero –Fue mi respuesta  
-Te quiero – Me sonrío

Ordenamos la comida cuando la mesonera trajo las coca-colas y nos quedamos allí sentados esperando nuestras respectivas comidas, hablábamos de todo y al poco tiempo el local empezó a llenarse, no estaba a reventar pero si habían mas mesas ocupadas y rápidamente empezó a cantar en el karaoke, había quienes cantaban bien pero habían otros tantos que no, Edward tenia rato tratando de persuadirme de que cantara, creo que él era la única persona en el mundo a parte de mis padres que me habían escuchado hacerlo, claro y su familia también en una navidades donde él también me había hecho cantar, decía que cantaba bien y yo siempre pensé que lo decía porque me quería al igual que mis padres, pero su sugerencia esta vez me había dado una idea que parecía ser genial.

Comimos casi en silencio, la verdad era que si teníamos hambre, y en mi mente seguía formándose esa idea, pensaba en cantarle una canción a Edward, pero no una canción cualquiera, sino una canción que de verdad pudiera expresar todo lo que sentía por él, lo mucho que lo quería y todo lo que realmente significaba para mi, era difícil encontrar esas palabras, así que tal vez una canción lo describiría mejor, me devane los sesos en busca de una canción así, hasta que mi mente decidió colaborar conmigo esta vez y me vino a la mente la canción perfecta Angel of Mine de Evanescence y me propuse que si la canción estaba en la lista pues se la cantaría.

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente quizás, se encontraba la canción en la lista; digo desafortunadamente porque sufro de miedo escénico, y eso de tener que pararme frente de todo el mundo, un montón de desconocidos y cantar me llenaba de nervios; pero ya había dicho que lo haría así que estaba esperando ahora que fuera mi turno

-Cálmate –Me había dicho Edward tomándome las manos por encima de la mesa –Cantas bellísimo, van a adorarte, lo sabes –Yo solté una de mis manos y tome mi copa, habíamos pedido finalmente vino  
-Eh… Claro –Balbucee

Entonces llego mi momento, mi canción fue anunciada y camine con lo que pensé seria un paso firme; las pantallas mostraban el titulo de la canción y el autor de la misma, ya estaba tomando con fuerza el micrófono cuando la canción empezaba a sonar y antes de que comenzara la letra pude decir

-Con todo mi amor a mi novio, Edward Cullen, tú eres mi angel –Sentí como los colores me venían al rostro y me concentre en la pantalla que tenia mas cercana, no para guiarme en la letra, me sabia la canción de memoria, lo hice mas bien para evitar ver a los demás a mi alrededor, pude escuchar silbidos y aplausos y era muy conciente de la mirada de Edward sobre mi. La letra empezó a salir de mis labios y momentáneamente me olvide del mundo:

_Angel mío_

_Eres todo lo que necesito ver_

_Sonríes y luz de sol, luz de sol haces para mí,_

_Ríe y ven a ver a través de mí._

_Gotas de luz de luna lavándome._

_¿Puedo mostrarte lo que tú eres para mí?_

_Ángel mío, ¿Puedo agradecerte?_

_Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo_

_Ángel, tengo que confesarte_

_Que tú eres ese que siempre me da fuerza,_

_Y no sé donde estaría sin ti…_

_Después de todos esos años, una cosa es verdad,_

_Voz constante en mi corazón, eres tú_

_Me tocas y siento que me traslado dentro de ti…_

_Atesoro cada día que pase contigo,_

_Todas las cosas que soy vuelven hacia ti…_

_Ángel mío, permíteme agradecerte_

_Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo_

_Ángel, tengo que confesarte_

_Que tú eres ese que siempre me da fuerza,_

_Y no sé? donde estaría sin ti…_

_De vuelta en los brazos de mi ángel,_

_De vuelta en la paz que tanto amo,_

_De vuelta en los brazos de mi ángel,_

_Por fin puedo quedarme,_

_Dándote un obsequio para que me recuerdes…_

_Ángel mío, déjame agradecerte_

_Me has salvado una y otra y otra vez de nuevo_

_Ángel, tengo que confesarte_

_Que tú eres ese que siempre me da fuerza,_

_Y no sé donde estaría sin ti…_

_Ángel mío, ¿Puedo agradecerte?_

_Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo_

_Ángel, tengo que confesarte_

_Que tú eres ese que siempre me da fuerza,_

_Y no sé donde estaría sin ti… sin ti…_

_

* * *

Holas!  
_

Bueno primero coloque la cancion en espanol porque asi se entenderia mejor lo que Bella le queria decir a Edward!

Por otra parte ya esta historia llega a su final, solo me falta el epilogo y listo!

Espero que les haya gustado! Espero sus reviews!

besitos ^^


	23. Epílogo

La Elección Correcta

**Epílogo**

Al momento de devolvernos, ambos estábamos demasiado bebidos como para que alguno manejara, así que decidimos tomar un taxi y pasar por el auto al día siguiente. Al llegar a la casa, había un reflejo extraño dentro de ella que se veía desde las ventanas, ¿Qué puede ser? Me pregunté intrigada mientras sentía como se pasaba un poco el efecto de mareo tan típico del licor. El taxi nos dejo en la entrada, así que tuve tiempo de detallarla, antes había entrado y salido por la cochera. Era un frente hermoso, había una cerca blanca de poca altura y detrás de ella estaba un lindo jardín, pero le faltaba algo de cuidado a las flores, la casa por fuera estaba pintada de un azul claro pastel.

Edward abrió la puerta y cuando me disponía a pasar me detuvo con un gesto sumamente dramático que me sobresalto.

-No debes traspasar la puerta de esa manera. –Me dijo y lo miré confundida.

-¿Cómo dices? –Edward esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Digo que así no puedes pasar, debes pasar así. –Dijo a la vez que se doblaba y pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre mi cuello y el otro lo posaba detrás de mis rodillas y en menos de una fracción de segundo, me hallaba suspendida en el aire entre los brazos de Edward.

Pasamos por el umbral de la puerta y me quede viendo fijamente sus dulce rostro, no era como si no lo fuese visto antes, ni conociera cada detalle de su rostro, anguloso y bien formado, su piel blanca y sus hermosos ojos verdes como el cielo, lo mejor de todo ello, era que él estaba allí conmigo, ahora y para siempre. Sus labios esbozaron una tierna sonrisa y su mirada lanzó una chispa de alegría. Como cuando haces una travesura y no te importa que te descubran porque la idea es que la gente sepa lo que hiciste.

Empezó a reírse con mas fuerza y me di cuenta que se había detenido en el camino, estábamos en el medio de la sala de estar, la chimenea tenía un fuego suave encendido y alrededor de todo el lugar había un resplandor… eran velas que adornaban cada ventana y rincón de la sala… un ambiente realmente acogedor. Mi corazón se encogió en mi pecho. ¿Edward había hecho esto para mí? ¿Cómo, cuándo?

-¿Q-Qué? –Logre tartamudear, me aclaré la garganta -¿Qué es todo esto?

-Todo esto es para la mujer que más amo, para mi amiga y mi novia, para mi amante y futura esposa -¿Esposa? Deje de respirar.

Edward con suavidad me coloco de nuevo en posición vertical. Luego frente a mí puso una rodilla sobre el suelo y con todo el gesto del momento elevo en su mano derecha una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo negro donde se lograba ver un anillo de compromiso, era hermoso y sencillo… era perfecto.

-Isabella Swan, Prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? –Una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla, la sentí cuando llego al borde de mi labio.

-Si –Conteste en un susurro apenas audible, sentía mi corazón hinchado de alegría, latiendo en mí pecho con mucha fuerza, sentía el pulso en mis oídos, y mi mano temblaba de felicidad cuando Edward la tomo entre las suyas y colocaba el anillo en mi dedo corazón. El símbolo de nuestro amor y compromiso, el lugar donde estaría por el resto de nuestros días.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Holas! Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic y por haberme dejado sus tan apreciados reviews!

Nos leemos,

Besos

**Kroana xD**


End file.
